Uma História quase perfeita
by Ma Evans
Summary: Eu sou Draco Malfoy e contarei a vocês a minha história com Virginia Weasley, a minha atual noiva, escrevendo desde quando me apaixonei por ela, até as confusões que enfrentei por estar tentar esconder isso dos meus melhores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! o/ 

Bom...como todo início de fic eu to aki pra falar as mesmas baboseiras de sempre: " Todos os personagens aki contidos são da Tia Jô, da Wanner, da Rocco e...etc etc.Nada aki é meu a não ser a Amy.O Resto é tudo da Tia Jô...então não precisa me processar e mesmo que processasse eu não teria dinheiro mesmo e eu iria lutar com quem quisesse tirar o James ( o Meu Pc ) de mim ¬¬ já que sem ele eu não seria absolutamente nada."

A idéia da Fic surgiu quando eu sem nada para fazer (para variar) resolvo escrever uma D/G no ponto de vista do Draco...só que com ele mais velho tipo que escrevendo um "livro" ou como vocês preferirem...um Diário...se bem que diário seria considerado meio gay para um Sonserino não é? xX Nada contra mais eu acho que seria...

Eu só espero que vocês gostem dessa fic e que deixem reviews criticando ou elogiando XD

Beijuxx

Deixo vocês agora com a minha betinha o/

Beta xeretando: Oie,pra quem não sabe eu sou a ilustríssima betinha querida da Má. Ou simplesmente a Lanuxa XD. Sinceramente eu não sei de onde a Má tira tanta criatividade pra fazer uma fic dessas mas... enfim. Quem sabe ela doa pra mim um dia não é? Ok, eu vou sempre aparecer nos caps. pra encher o saco de todo mundo e pedir reviews. Eu vim parar nessa fic exatamente pelo motivo de eu estar aqui agora: porque sou xereta e oferecida rsrs. Ou seja,me ofereci pra ser beta,me ofereci pra colocar N/B em todos os caps.,e seja lá mais o que aparecer por ai nessa fic. Então chega de lenga-lenga. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic da minha miga querida. Bjaum! Fui!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.1 – Explicando...o porquê de tudo...**

Quando a vi pela primeira vez, estava no meu segundo ano. Cabelos ruivos, sardas e roupas de segunda mão. Mais um Weasley pobretão. Essa frase até rima, e é claro que quando a vi a primeira coisa que disse foi mais ou menos parecido com:

-Ora ora , se não é mais um Weasely pobretão na escola! E ai Weasley como sua mãe gorducha fez para pagar seu material? Espero que não tenha sido roubando, pois seria realmente o fim de sua família. Ela já está no fim...quero dizer...só faltava essa para acabar de vez com ela. - disse eu sorrindo sarcástico.

Ela me olhou com profundo ódio que naquela época só fez aumentar a minha diversão de provocar a mais nova Weasley.

-Para a sua informação Malfoy, o que a minha família faz ou deixa de fazer não é de seu interesse então, por favor, me deixe em paz... - e ela virou as costas furiosa dobrando o corredor e me deixando ligeiramente impressionado. Eu esperava que ela começasse a chorar, ou algo do tipo. Mas nunca que ela tivesse uma língua tão afiada.

Quando soube que a caçula dos Weasleys, também no meu segundo ano, era perdidamente apaixonada pelo testa-rachada do Potter, eu também não perdi tempo para caçoá-la. Ainda mais quando ela fez a besteira de enviar um cartão de dia dos namorados para ele.

Bom...não gosto de falar sobre isso. Me sinto meio que _traído_ por ela já ter, um dia, gostado do Potter. Ela sempre me diz que é bobeira minha, mas não é! Se a sua noiva gostasse, nos tempos da escola, de seu pior inimigo você também não se sentiria traído? Eu me sinto assim, não sei você.

-Não acredito Weasley, e eu ainda pensei que você não precisaria fazer mais nada para afundar mais a sua imagem...você vem e me mostra totalmente o contrário! Estou impressionado! Aquele cartão para o Potter, foi realmente...maravilhoso! – disse eu, logo depois de saber da "história" do cartão, quando eu a encontrei pelos corredores, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Malfoy...você não se cansa de me perturbar!Já chega ... valem de todos desse castelo me olharem torto por ser mais uma Weasley e principalmente a caçula e você vai me infernizar? Não mesmo... – ela olhou raivosamente para mim e saiu andando com os cabelos flamejantes balançando de um lado para o outro.

-SÓ UM INSTANTE! PRECISO TE DIZER ALGO! – gritei eu, quando ela estava quase virando o corredor. Ela parou e olhou para trás bufando.

-O que é Malfoy?

-Potter, seus olhos são como dois sapinhos verdes... –disse eu fazendo uma voz boba.Ela deu um gritinho de fúria e virou o corredor.

Passou-se 3 anos em que eu não prestei maiores atenções à pequena Weasley, o que eu me arrependo profundamente agora. E o nosso próximo encontro foi no meu quinto ano e o quarto dela. Foi nos tempos da Umbridge, aquela velha retardada, eu apenas era o capacho dela, como Viginia mesma diz , porque ela sempre me favorecia e eu podia livremente tirar pontos dos Grifinórios. Que sonserino, sangue –puro como eu, além de ser um legítimo Malfoy , não gostaria de ter uma chance como essas? Ainda mais se tratando de Grifinorios! Aquela raça que pensa que são os heróis e que a amizade salva o universo.

Mas eu não estou aqui para falar sobre as rixas de Sonserinos e Grifinórios, quem sabe falo sobre isso algum dia, estou aqui para contar como a Pequena Virginia Weasley, essa ruiva de olhos castanhos claros que me enfeitiçam até hoje, se apaixonou por um loiro gostoso e charmoso de maravilhosos olhos cinzas.

Antes de começar quero esclarecer algumas coisas referentes a mim e Virginia. Em primeiro lugar: Eu CONTINUO sendo um Malfoy, e Malfoy's , querendo a Virgina ou não, são frios, calculistas e que escondem sentimentos. Então por favor, não esperem aquelas histórias melosas contadas por um homem sentimentalista que vivera uma linda história de amor.Na verdade a história de _Amor _entre mim e Virginia não é muito parecida com aquelas que vocês estão acostumados a ler , é uma história de Amor?Sim é.Mas não é melosa e nem romântica, pelo contrário! Vocês estão falando de uma Weasley e um Malfoy e vocês sabem muito bem que quando um membro de cada família se encontram saem faíscas não é? Então ótimo...estamos entendidos até aqui.

Em segundo lugar queria dizer que eu apenas estou escrevendo isto aqui pois digamos que quando eu e Virgina casarmos, que será em breve, nós teremos uma recordação de nossa história, para que nossos filhos leiam e conheçam a fundo a história de seus pais. Ainda mais contada exclusivamente por seu gatíssimo pai que relata os fatos com uma riqueza de detalhes que nenhum ser humano existente é capaz de reproduzir.

Chega de rodeios...vamos á historia...

N/A: Olá!Bom...espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo.Se estiver péssimo não taquem pedras /se esconde/ É a minha primeira D/G então por favor relevem... x.x.Deixem reviews please... i.i Beijokas e divirtam-se XD

N/B xereta: Oiexx! Vcs devem estar se perguntando o que essa doida está fazendo aki certo? Pois é eu sou a betinha querida da Má, traduzindo, eu sou a Lanuxa-modesta-xereta! Ok, isso já foi explicado agora vamos ao segundo passo: eu vou estar aki em todos os cap. pra puxar o saco da minha miguxa e pedir muitos reviews e encher vcs! Divertido não? Pois é.Quanto a esse cap. eu adorei msm msm! Espero que vcs também gostem! Deixem muitas reviews plix! Eu fico de joelhos se vcs quiserem! Então ta,vcs não querem ne.Ta já to indo embora.Desculpa Má naum me contive e escrevi uma bíblia XD.Bjaum pra tds vcs! Fui!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap.2 – O inicio de acontecimentos estranhos.**

Certo... finalmente iremos começar a história. Era no meu sétimo ano e o sexto dela. Lord Voldemort já tinha começado o seu "Reinado de Terror" e meu "querido" pai já tinha começado a fazer pressão para que eu me tornasse Comensal Da Morte. O problema era que eu não queria, e sendo um Malfoy de qualquer maneira eu teria que me tornar servo daquele Lord Patético com cara de cobra, eu querendo ou não. Eu apenas não tinha sido iniciado porque minha mãe, a única que me ama realmente naquele ninho de cobra, tinha convencido meu pai, não sei como, que eu era muito novo para ter essas responsabilidades. E o grande problema agora, era que a guerra estava chegando e quanto mais servos o Lord das trevas teria, maior seria a catástrofes que aconteceriam no lado do bem. Bom... e naquele dia eu tinha recebido uma carta do meu pai me intimando, isso mesmo me intimando, para que eu me tornasse comensal. Às vezes eu penso que essa carta foi boa para eu ter visto coisas que não iria ver se não a tivesse recebido. Mas realmente aquela carta foi à gota para mim aquele dia. Chovia muito forte lá fora, me lembro como se fosse ontem. E eu tinha acabado de ler a carta e tinha a jogado no fogo, como eu sempre fazia com as cartas do meu pai. Eu estava extremamente nervoso, tanto que quando sai do Salão Comunal da Sonserina eu empurrei a Parkison a uma certa distância de mim. Isso foi um marco histórico, eu acho que nunca vou me esquecer daquela cara de Buldogue dela escorrendo lágrimas.

Sai pelos corredores querendo amaldiçoar qualquer um que aparecesse na minha frente, e eu queria que o Potter aparecesse àquela hora, só para ver se entrava naquela cabeça lesada que quanto mais rápido ele acabasse com aquela droga de Lord Das Trevas, menos pessoas morreriam e ele não precisar fazendo todo esse drama. E, principalmente, eu não precisaria me tornar comensal.

Abri a porta do Salão Principal quase chutando tudo, parecia que aquele céu nebuloso e aquela chuva com raios mostravam meu estado de espírito naquele momento. O vento parecia que levava todas as minha angustias e medos, fechei os olhos e nem liguei quando percebi que estava ficando totalmente encharcado. Foi quando uma risada gostosa e divertida chegou aos meus ouvidos, era a risada mais gostosa que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida, transmitia paz e alegria. Tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento. Abri os olhos para ver quem era a dona daquela risada, com certeza era uma garota, e me deparei não muito longe dali com uma ruiva girando com os braços abertos na chuva, rindo gostosamente. Eu pisquei os olhos várias vezes, aquela seria a pequena Weasley pobretona que eu mexia no meu segundo ano e que me jogou uma azaração no meu quinto? Não... não podia ser... ela estava totalmente diferente! Mas espera... aqueles cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis... ela era uma Weasley. Eu me senti idiota, eu estava ali completamente bobo por uma Weasley? Uma Weasley, Malfoy... uma Weasley...

Ela parou de girar e ficou apenas parada com o rosto virado para cima sentindo a chuva bater nele. Eu a achei incrivelmente encantadora daquele jeito. Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Meus cabelos loiros ficaram totalmente bagunçados e eu apenas me importaria se não estivesse totalmente idiota aquele dia. Eu estava realmente idiota, desde quando um Malfoy fica bobo por uma Weasley molhada? Eu fechei a cara e cruzei os braços. Aquele dia estava começando a me deixar fora de controle e isso me irrita... sabe por quê? Eu fui criado para ficar no controle e fazer todos fazerem minhas vontades. E sabe o que estava acontecendo aquele dia? Eu estava totalmente perdido, não controlava meus sentimentos, não controlava meu dia com meus horários pré-determinados, enfim eu estava FORA de controle...

Sentindo-se observada a pequena Weasley me encarou surpresa, na verdade nós dois nos encaramos com surpresa. Eu por ela ter me encarado assim sem mais nem menos e ela por ver um Malfoy todo molhado no jardim a observando atentamente.

Eu vi uma sombra passar pelos olhos dela e ela parou de me encarar naquele instante perdendo aquele sorriso que me tinha deixado bobo. Ela caminhou até onde eu estava e entrou pelo Salão Principal sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu tinha tido a confirmação, aquela era mesmo uma Weasley, além de ter os cabelos ruivos, os olhos castanhos claros e profundos eram os mesmos de quando eu os vi me mirarem em fúria no meu segundo ano. Enquanto ela andava os cabelos ruivos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, balançavam de um lado para o outro de uma forma graciosa que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Ela virou o corredor e eu despertei dos meus devaneios. Entrei no castelo mais irritado do que eu já estava, aquela cena da pequena Weasley girando na chuva com aquele sorriso encantador não saia da minha mente e isso estava mostrando o grau de insanidade que eu estava. EU era um MALFOY e MALFOY'S NÃO ficam IDIOTAS por verem uma WEASLEY girando igual a uma RETARDADA na chuva.

Chutei uma armadura com todo a minha raiva e fez um tremendo barulho. Se Filch me visse eu estaria ferrado ainda mais eu que era monitor. Sai correndo e quando cheguei às masmorras fiz um feitiço rápido de secagem e entrei no Salão Comunal. Sem olhar para ninguém me sentei em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira tentando me acalmar.

-Draquinho...o que houve?Você me empurrou quando sai daqui e está estranho, alguma coisa aconteceu fofo? – Pansy se sentou no meu colo com um sorriso doce, aquele sorriso que me irritava profundamente, pois eu sabia que era falso.

-Não esta acontecendo nada Pansy, será que dá para você dar o fora e ir com suas amiguinhas e fazer o favor de me deixar em paz?- disse eu friamente a empurrando do meu colo.

-Não precisava ser grosso comigo... eu não tenho culpa de nada... depois não venha me procurar viu?- ela fez uma voz esganiçada e saiu furiosa para um grupinho de garotas que havia no canto oposto do Salão.

Eu suspirei. Se eu ficasse aqui ira presenciar o showzinho da Parkison. E tudo que eu queria nesse momento era ficar sozinho e por meus pensamentos no lugar.

Subi para o meu dormitório, me joguei na minha cama e fechei com força o cortinado. Coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça e mais uma vez a imagem da ruiva apareceu na minha mente. Mordi os lábios com força para não gritar. E assim adormeci tendo sonhos com ruivas que dançavam na chuva com sorrisos encantadores.

N/A:Oi! o/ Bom...esse cap. Eu particularmente adooooro.Sabe por que?Por causa da parte da chuva / olhos brilhando/ Eu A.M.O essas cenas românticas na chuva...são tão...tão p.e.r.f.e.i.t.a.s XD.Sabe aquele beijo da Mary Jane no Homem Aranha na chuva?Nossa eu simplesmente babei naquela cena...alem de ter chuva...o Peter é lindo! hehe XD.

N/B xereta: Gente esse cap. ficou lindo! Tipo assim,Draquinho todo enfurecido é a coisa mais fofa fala serio. Ok,eu sei que sou chata mas eu tenho que falar que minha miguxa escreve muito bem. Então vo pedi de novo pra vcs deixarem bastante reviews pq tipow,vai deixar a Má Felix e eu tb XD. Bjaum! Fui!

Respostas das Reviews: Miaka-ELA: Que bom que tu achou que eu comecei bem minha fic, fico feliz.É eu quis inovar um pouco...já estava cansada de só ler ponto de vista da Gina...ou um pouco do Draco e da Gina, e como eu sou apaixonada pelo Draquinho XD eu pensei "Por que não fazer uma fic D/G do ponto de vista epenas DELE?" Então saiu isso...eu acho que ta ficando melhor do que eu esperava XD 

Ronnie Weezhy: Que bom que gostou!Bom...a continuação esta aqui...XD

Jullia Malfoy: Que bom que tu gostou! \o/ Bom...como eu disse pra Miaka-ELA eu tive um estalo e puf apareceu o Draquinho em mim escrevendo a relação dele com a Gina XD.O Pior é que o gênio Malfoy dele ta tomando conta de mim x.X huahua. Já esta aki dona curiosa...espero que goste!

N/A²:Bom...espero que gostem e deixem reviews! \o/ Beijokas


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.3 – Quanto mais se tenta evitar, mais aumenta a possibilidade de acontecer...

Passei duas semanas evitando aquela ruiva. O pior é que, quando eu nem tinha idéia que ela se quer existia, eu NUNCA  encontrava ela em lugar algum. E agora que, finalmente percebi o quão linda, doce e explosiva era aquela pequena Weasley, mais eu encontrava ela no corredor. O pior é que eu estava ficando patético! Eu via um cabelo ruivo no final do corredor, eu simplesmente parava, voltava pelo mesmo caminho por onde eu tinha vindo e ia por outro corredor mesmo sabendo que demoraria mais tempo para chegar ao lugar que eu teria de ir.

Mais o pior (quantos piores não é? É que eu estava realmente desesperado...) é que sempre no café da manha, almoço ou até mesmo janta meus olhos me traiam e iam até a mesa da Grifinória, procurando a mesma ruiva que vi aquele dia na chuva simplesmente linda. Certo, eu poderia ser um Sonserino, poderia ser um Malfoy e poderia ser um garoto que chama atenção por onde passa. Mas isso realmente não me importava quando aquelas lembranças do dia da chuva vinham a tona na minha mente. Eu andava mais mau-humorado do que já era por causa disso. Por que eu? Justo eu?Um sangue-puro que odeia se misturar com Grifinórios e principalmente Weasleys  estava com aquelas malditas lembranças?Não poderia ser amor não é? AMOR? O que um Malfoy sabe sobre o amor? Nada? Ou talvez um pouco? Ou talvez saiba de tudo mais finge esconder? Espera ai...finge esconder o que? Espera um instantinho ai...eu estou...?

Estava sentado jantando quando estas perguntas começaram a estourar na minha mente. E justamente na parte "Espera um instantinho ai..eu estou...?" eu estava tomando suco de abóbora. E imagine o estrago que foi... Eu cuspi todo o suco na cara de quem? Você pensou na Parkinson? Tenho que te dar um prêmio por isso...era a própria.

-Ahhh!

Eu pisquei várias vezes. Eu ainda estava em choque com aquela "quase" afirmação. Eu estaria mesmo... como se é o termo? Apaixonado? Não não... eu sou uma Malfoy oras... e Malfoy's não se apaixonam. Ou se apaixonam e eu não sei? Espera isso é uma crise de existência? Por que eu estou fazendo tantas perguntas? Merlin, isso é alguma doença ou algo do tipo? Eu estou patético fazendo essas perguntas dramáticas.

-Draco, posso saber por que você cuspiu em mim? – disse Parkison com voz esganiçada e chorosa, totalmente ensopada de suco de abóbora. Acho que a mesa da Sonserina inteira tinha parado para ver aquela "cena".

-Deu vontade Parkison, ficou bem melhor assim o seu cabelo sabe? E bom mudar às vezes... – disse eu displicentemente balançando os ombros e olhando entediado para ela. Ah!Agora sim! Esse é o Malfoy que eu conheço! Espera...esse é o meu EU Malfoy? Ou é o meu Eu Malfoy que se protege contra suas emoções? Droga de crise maldita de existência! Eu repito, isso é uma doença?

-Seu grosso!

Era incrível como eu já tinha feito a Parkison chorar dês de que eu fiquei estranho desse jeito. E o pior, eu estava gostando disso mesmo não admitindo...

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo, algumas "amiguinhas" dela se levantaram também e foram correndo atrás dela, mas não antes é claro, de passarem com olhares assassinos para mim.

-Draco você realmente está bem, meu amigo?- disse Blaise Zabine, um amigo meu, um cara realmente muito legal, tirando a parte de ser totalmente egocêntrico...Mas espera um instante eu também não sou? Por que eu estou julgando ele se eu também faço as mesmas coisas que ele? Será que alguém pode achar a cura para essa porra dessa crise de existência!

-Não está acontecendo nada Blaise...por que? Está vendo alguma anormalidade?

-Digamos Draco, que cuspir suco de abóbora em alguém pode se considerar uma anormalidade... – disse ele sentando-se ao meu lado pondo a mão nos meus ombros com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

-Ora Zabine, eu iria me engasgar se eu não cuspisse aquele suco, e sinceramente entre eu morrer e a Parkison totalmente molhada eu fico comigo vivo e ela se ferrando...

Blaise riu e bateu de leve nas minhas costas.

-É Draco, você nunca irá mudar...nunca...

Era o que ele pensava. Eu já estava em uma crise tão grande que se não fosse tão dissimulado ele iria estar totalmente abobado pela a minha cara de pânico.

Nós ficamos calados, eu mexendo no jantar sem interesse e ele apenas observando o salão.

-Você viu a Weasley, Draco?

-O que tem a Weasley, Blaise? – minha voz saiu desesperada e meio estranha. E quando eu percebi que isso tinha acontecido, me sentei mais ereto e fiquei com uma cara impassível sem encarar meu amigo.

Blaise me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida e disse calmamente como se estivesse esperando alguma reação minha.

-Eu estou saindo com ela, sabe?

Eu juro que se naquele momento eu estivesse com o suco de abóbora na boca eu tinha cuspido tudo novamente. Eu entrei em pânico. Saindo? E ele não tinha me dito nada? Que traíra! Espera por que ele é traíra? Eu nem gostando da Weasley estou...

-Ah é? Quer dizer que você anda baixando seu nível de garotas Blaise? – disse eu friamente. Mas sabe, eu só falo friamente com uma pessoa, quando eu quero esconder algo. E se há duas pessoas que conhecem bem esse meu tom, são para a minha infelicidade Blaise e Virginia.

-Draco, agora é sério...Qual é a sua, cara? Você ta estranho esses dias todos e agora quando eu falo da Weasley você tem uma reação totalmente inesperada, e faz tempos que sempre quando você a vê pelo corredor você muda de caminho... – ele deu uma pausa e os olhos dele brilharam – Você está... você está apaixonado Pela Weasley... é isso... Você está apai... – eu coloquei a minha mão na boca de Blaise com uma velocidade que ele até se assustou.

-Cala a boca Zabine, eu não estou apaixonado pela Weasley... agora cala a sua maldita boca antes que alguém nessa porra dessa mesa escute – disse eu totalmente assassino. Na realidade naquele momento eu estava com uma incrível vontade de matar alguém... e o Blaise não faria falta ao mundo se eu o matasse não é?

Eu tirei a mão da boca dele com um olhar que dizia "Se- você- abrir- sua- boca- de- novo- você- morre!"Ele apenas riu. Isso mesmo riu.

-Draco meu amigão... se você tivesse dito antes eu iria arrumar ela pra você cara! Mas não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar!

-Merda Zabine... que parte do "cala a boca, eu não estou apaixonado pela Weasley" você não entendeu!

-A parte em que você esta mentindo para si mesmo... eu sabia... quanto mais a gente tenta evitar... sempre acontece... eu só não esperava que você se apaixonasse por uma Weasley...

-EU NÃO TÔ... – eu que já ia falar um monte para o Blaise dei uma pausa para olhar para o estrago daquele grito, acho que o Salão Principal parou para ver Draco Malfoy gritando...

Enquanto eu gritava o Blaise apenas ria.

O que eu não sabia era que depois daquele dia a minha vida mudaria drasticamente...

N/A: Olá! o/ Esse cap. é só mais uma afirmação de que ele ta percebendo que ta começando a gostar da Gina.Nada de importante XD. No próximo cap. uma personagem nova que fará a diferença no casal D/G \o/

Respostas das reviews

Jullia Malfoy: Aew!Que bom que você gostou daquele outro cap. \o/. Espero que goste desse tb XD.E o gênio Malfoy continua atacando...to pensando em mudar meo nome de Evans para Malfoy XDD. ;

Bela Malfoy: Que bom que está adorando a fic. Fico feliz \o/.Ahhh bom...eu sempre quis fazer uma fic do ponto de vista do Draco, e aki esta! XD Espero que goste desse cap. tb XD 

Lou Malfoy: Fico feliz que tu tenha achado que a fic ta boa \o, é a minha primeira D/G x.X. Bom...não sei quantos caps terá XD.Dependerá da minha criatividade, mais não vai ser muito grande não...mais não sei...vai depender da inspiração heheh XD. Bom já estou aki...acho que não demorei muito para postar não é? XD Espero que goste! \o/

Ronnie Weezhy : Está mais aki! Espero que goste XD.

Beijokas a todos e até o próximo cap. XD

Uma parte do próximo:

_-Terra chamando Draco...ALOOOOW –disse Amy batendo palmas na frente ao meu rosto chamando a atenção da ruiva para mim. – Eu sei que você esta admirando a sua "ruivinha" mais será que dá para andar? Eu quero sair daqui.. – ela disse rindo._

_Weasley corou e Crevey me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, Blaise deu palmadinhas amigáveis no meu ombro sorrindo enquanto Amy me encarava triunfante. Eu olhei para ela totalmente raivoso e ela rindo saiu em disparada para o corredor e eu sai atrás dela correndo e trombando em alguns alunos do terceiro ano._

Só pra esclarecer uma coisa...a Amy é a nova personagem...XD


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.4 - "Eu dancei ula-ula no Tumulo de Merlin não é possivel porra!"

-Sério Draco, se você precisar de umas dicas amorosas eu estou aqui para isso sim? Afinal... amigos são para isso... – dizia Blaise enquanto andávamos para Aula de História da Magia no outro dia, após a minha "explosão" .

-Put...

-Ora ora ...se não é Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine! Que honra! – eu fui interrompido por uma voz feminina extremamente irônica. Eu e Blaise nos viramos no mesmo momento e demos de cara com Amy Manson. Ela estava encostada de braços cruzados na parede enquanto sorria sarcasticamente. Os olhos azuis miravam Blaise com uma frieza que eu até me surpreendi. Amy é uma boa menina, aprendemos a conviver com ela após um certo tempo. Ela é meio que... digamos... de lua?É... era essa a expressão que eu procurava. De lua. Uma hora ela te trata bem e na outra hora? Corra...mais corra mesmo. E ela estava na hora do "corra...mais corra mesmo."

-Olá Amy... – eu me aproximei dela e delicadamente ela me estendeu a mão que eu beijei galanteador. Era engraçada a relação Draco e Amy. Ela era minha única amiga...e nós brigávamos muito por causa do gênio dela. O único problema... Blaise e ela se "odiavam" e eu tinha sempre que dar os meus "showzinhos", como ela mesma diz, para separar as brigas deles.

-Olá Draco... –ela sorriu e ignorou totalmente Blaise – Por onde andas garoto? Sumiu á tempos! Estava sentindo a falta de seus "escândalos matinais" – ela fez uma cara de fingida saudade.

Eu revirei os olhos com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

-Ora eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que te dar a honra de ter a minha presença todas às manhãs...

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e fez um sonoro "Humpf...nada convencido não?"

-Olá para você também Manson... –disse Blaise com um sorriso sarcástico e encostando-se à parede com os olhos castanhos escuros encarando a garota atentamente.

-Pelo que eu saiba, Zabine, eu não te dei bom dia...então por que disseste "Olá para você também Manson" se eu nem dirigi a palavra a você? – ela colocou a franja do cabelo castanho claro atrás da orelha com uma cara de inocência impressionante.

Ele bufou e entrou na sala rapidamente com uma cara de poucos amigos, e quando ele passou por ela, ela cantarolou alto para que ele ouvisse:

-"The Winner is AMY MANSON!"

Eu e ela entramos na sala que seria em parceria com a Corvinal e nos sentamos mais ao fundo na carteira atrás da de Blaise. Eu joguei meu material sobre a mesa e ia me preparar para dormir, quando Amy jogou discretamente um papel, que eu abri calmamente.

_Amy: Draco, eu andei te observando durante esses dias... e pude perceber que tu, garoto, anda olhando demais para a mesa dos Grifinórios... posso saber o por quê?_

_Draco: Você está imaginando coisas Amy, eu não ando olhando para a mesa da Grifinória... por que olharia! Grifinorios são patéticos!_

_Blaise: Não... magina... ele não anda olhando para a mesa da Grifinória! São os Lufa - lufos que estão começando a ficar inteligentes..._

_Amy: Era o que eu suspeitava... ele estava olhando demais para lá... deve ser uma garota... mas espera ai! ZABINE O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI NESTE BILHETE RESERVADO!_

_Draco: é Zabine... o que você está fazendo aqui? Ninguém te chamou e ALÉM do mais eu não to olhando pra mesa da Grifinória porra..._

_Blaise: Eu sei que não sou bem – vindo aqui... mas tudo bem... o que eu tenho para falar é o seguinte Manson... está na hora de acabar com as nossas desavenças e fazermos uma parceria..._

_Draco: Estou com medo... isso é alguma brincadeira? Você Zabine? Querendo uma parceria com a Amy? Porra o mundo ta acabando mesmo..._

_Blaise: Cala a boca Draco... deixa a garota responder..._

_Draco:  Ui que meda..._

_Amy: Zabine você bateu a cabeça... ou alguma armadura caiu sobre você e você ficou loucamente lesado? Não que você não seja... mais realmente está passando dos limites... eu estou com pena de você vou levá-lo a enfermaria não se preocupe... apesar de eu ser sonserina eu ainda tenho um coração..._

_Draco: HAHAHA essa foi boa Amy..._

_Blaise: Olha aqui Manson... se você não quer saber o POR QUE dessa parceria não esculache-a okay? E além do mais pra sua informação eu não bati a cabeça não..._

_Amy: Ótimo... o que é essa "parceria"?_

_Draco: ..._

_Blaise: Juntar Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley..._

_Amy: ..._

_Draco: Porra Zabine! Lá vem você com essa idéia estúpida e cretina!_

_Amy: PUTZ! Não me diga que era por isso que o Draco tava olhando para a mesa dos Grifinórios!_

_Blaise:É isso ai... pegou o espírito da coisa Manson..._

_Amy: To nessa Zabine! Os dois serão como "Romeu e Julieta" ai meu Merlin..._

_Draco: ..._

_Blaise: ..._

_Amy: Vocês realmente não lêem não é!Que povo sem cultura..._

Bateu o sinal e nós três nos sobressaltamos nem tínhamos visto a aula passar com essas nossas trocas de bilhete. Eu não estava com uma cara amigável já que o Blaise tinha dito para Amy minha única amiga que eu estava apaixonado pela Weasley... sendo que era mentira! Mentira? Que mentira que nada... eu é que não sabia como me virar com aquele novo sentimento...

Estava na porta quando dei de cara com uma ruiva rindo com o Crevey. Eu simplesmente parei no meio do caminho e fiquei estático. Ela ficava mais linda do que eu me lembrava rindo... se é que era possível. Ela tinha covinhas na bochechas e as sardas salpicadas pelo nariz chamavam um pouco a atenção, enquanto os olhos castanhos claros brilhavam de felicidade.

-Terra chamando Draco...ALOOOOW –disse Amy batendo palmas na frente ao meu rosto chamando a atenção da ruiva para mim. – Eu sei que você esta admirando a sua "ruivinha" mais será que dá para andar? Eu quero sair daqui.. – ela disse rindo.

Weasley corou e Crevey me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, Blaise deu palmadinhas amigáveis no meu ombro sorrindo enquanto Amy me encarava triunfante. Eu olhei para ela totalmente raivoso e ela rindo saiu em disparada para o corredor e eu sai atrás dela correndo e trombando em alguns alunos do terceiro ano.

-AMY MANSON EU VOU SIMPLEMENTE TE MATAR !

-VENHA SE É CAPAZ! –disse ela rindo desviando de um garoto do sétimo ano que estava perdido olhando para dois sonserinos que são taxados os "sem sentimentos" correndo igual a dois idiotas pelo corredor. E a minha conclusão foi "EU DEVO TER APRONTADO COM MERLIN NÃO É POSSIVEL PORRA!"

N/A: Oi o/. Esse cap. foi divertido XD.Eu gosto da Amy...nem conto nada sabe? XD Segreeedo sobre ela.Só digo uma coisa...ela será uma peça muito importante na guerra.Já que essa fic é antes da Guerra vai ter um cap. para a guerra XD.E ela vai ser importante...mto importante...vocês entenderão mais para frente.O Passado dela é triste coitada x.x. Daí vem a amizade Draco e Amy...mais isso eu não vou contar XD.

N/B xereta: Aki estou eu novamente! Esse cap. foi o melhor cara. A Manson é muuuuuuuuuuuito esquentadinha mas é super maneira rsrs. Eu descobri uma coisa sobre ela,mas não vo conta pra ninguém (se eu contar a Má me mata rsrs).Então gente,mas esse cap. ficou esplendido ,miga se superando /olhos brilhando de emoção XD/ . Bjaum pra tds e mandem reviews plix!

Respostas das Reviews:

Miaka-ELA: Ah que om que aquele cap. foi seu favorito! Bom espero que esse também seja XD.O Blaise na realidade deu uma saidinha com a Gina mais logo acabou como você vai ver no próximos caps. Onde vai ser explicada a relação Gina/Blaise.IhauiHAUI foi divertido fazer o Draco enfartando realmente...XD

Bela Malfoy: Que bom que adorou o cap. Espero que esse também tu goste, é um dos meus favoritos XD.IAHiuahuiA só tem inspiração pra T/L? Acontece...XD.Eu amo T/L já li as suas fics escritas mais eu sou preguiçosa para deixar reviews mais JURO que quando tiver um tempo vou lá e deixo uma ºk? Tenha fé e Merlin que um dia tu conseguirá escrever uma D/G \o/ UIAHuiahUI

Lou Malfoy: AUHuiah Gostou do Draco cuspindo na Pansy? É eu realmente me orgulho dessa cena que se tornará um marco na minha primeira fic D/G XD.A crise de existência do Draco foi realmente interessante...nunca imaginei que um dia poderia escrever um Malfoy com crise de existências...mai acontece não é? XD Espero que goste desse cap também! \o/

Beijokas a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

"Cap. 4 - Qual será a maldita loucura de hoje? " 

-Sinceramente Draco, se quando a Virginia casar contigo e você demorar tanto tempo para acordar, é capaz de ela fugir com o Potter e te deixar dormindo! Não é possível! Levante-se garoto! Ou eu serei obrigada a jogar água fria em ti para acordar-te?

Eu coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça irritado. Provavelmente era Amy enchendo o saco para eu acordar para tomar o maldito café da manhã com ela. Mas aquele dia eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de levantar, tinha tido um sonho muito bom...só não sabia com quem tinha sido. Só me lembrava de um perfume adocicado maravilhoso que me inebriava totalmente. Com esse pensamento dei um sorriso, lembrando-me do cheiro.De quem será que era aquele perfume doce, mais delicado que me deixava "fora do ar"? Eu queria tanto saber... queria sonhar de novo só para ver o rosto da bela jovem que possuía aquele cheiro tão bom. Ia abrir os olhos calmamente quando:

-Eu avisei Draco, você realmente não acreditou, e como punição por não ter escutado um aviso de Amy Manson sofrerá as conseqüências!- disse a garota rindo malvadamente.

Eu pisquei várias vezes tentando me acostumar com a claridade que entrava no quarto por Amy ter aberto a cortina, quando senti uma coisa extremamente gelada e que me molhou inteirinho me atingindo.

-PUTA QUE PARIU QUE PORRA MALDITA É ESSA!

Eu tirei os meus cabelos loiros totalmente ensopados dos olhos e encarei uma Amy quase roxa de tanto rir. Eu levantei da cama e andei furioso até sua direção.

-Puta Amy, o que deu em você me jogar água fria há essa hora porra? Me deixasse dormir e descesse com o Blaise! –eu a encarava furioso o que fez com que ela começasse a rir novamente.

-Ah não tem graça tomar café com o Zabine... ele é muito mal humorado e não iria ter graça nenhuma brigar com ele se meu Draquinho não estivesse lá para dar seus _showzinhos_! – ela sorriu ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha com um sorriso divertido – A não ser, é claro, que o meu amado Draquinho estivesse sonhando com a sua musa ruiva! Ora mais que cabeça a minha como pude esquecer-me de uma coisa dessas! Que tipo de amiga eu sou? Umas das piores eu imagino! –ela balançou os ombros com o mesmo sorriso e retirou das vestes a varinha murmurando um feitiço de secagem na minha cama e em mim – Agora Draco, se vista para descermos, preciso bolar um plano malévolo para juntar tu com a Weasley. – ela sorriu sarcasticamente – Mas como uma boa e tradicional Sonserina eu irei usar alguém nesse plano e tenha certeza que com _ele _eu me divertirei muito! – ela riu malvadamente (é típica essas risadas malignas dela quando ela vai aprontar algo) e me dando um beijo no rosto ela saiu pela porta do quarto cantarolando umas de suas músicas doidas, que envolvia Weasleys, Malfoys e mais alguém que não prestei atenção, pois como um imã o cheiro do perfume do sonho voltou as minhas narinas como se a garota que o usasse estivesse passado por ali. Eu suspirei passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Onde estava aquele Draco frio, sarcástico e irônico? Continuava em mim. Mais alguma coisa tinha mudado, um sentimento novo, um sentimento inexplicável que me deixava sem palavras desde o dia em que eu sai na chuva e vi a pequena Weasley que eu sempre achava repugnante, girando na chuva rindo como uma criança, apenas por estar na chuva. Era uma coisa tão sem sentido, mais que passava um sentimento tão forte que eu tinha ficado completamente surpreso por aquele novo sentimento ter me abordado sem pedir licença e sem eu ter mandado, como eu estava acostumado.

-Blaise! – disse eu após ter tomado uma ducha rápida, entrando no Salão Principal e indo em direção a mesa da Sonserina arqueando as sobrancelhas.

A Primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar no Salão foi tentar não olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, o que não foi fácil, mais como um legítimo Malfoy eu consegui me safar dessa situação "embaraçosa" de sentir um sentimento incontrolável de olhar para um lado, digamos que..."proibido".A segunda coisa foi, uma Amy conversando amistosamente com ninguém menos que Harry Potter, e Blaise Zabine ao seu lado com uma cara não muito boa mais mesmo assim dando sorrisos de vez em quando. Eu não consegui esconder a minha perplexidade e fui caminhando meio desnorteado por ter visto aquela cena. Quem diria que um dia, eu Draco Malfoy, veria meus dois melhores amigos conversando com meu maior inimigo, ainda mais sendo uma delas Amy Manson que simplesmente não perde uma oportunidade para sentar-se ao meu lado e fazer uma lista de todos os defeitos de Potter, só como diversão. Eu ainda arqueando a sobrancelha resolvi chamar Blaise para perguntar o que estava se passando.

-Hey Blaise, será que dá para você vir aqui um instantinho? – eu disse friamente fingindo que Potter e Amy não existissem.

Potter me encarou e em seguida olhou para Amy sorrindo.

-Foi um prazer conhece-la Amy, nos falamos depois, acho que não sou bem vindo aqui, seu amigo Draco não gostaria de me ver falando com a sua belíssima amiga – eu vi Blaise fechar os punhos com força e cruzando os braços. Sorrindo sarcasticamente, encarei Zabine e depois Potter – conversando comigo. – ele deu um sorriso meio que "maroto" e pegou a mão de Amy beijando-a de leve– Nos vemos depois... – e dando um sorriso totalmente irônico a nos dois (Zabine e Eu) ele saiu caminhando até a mesa da Grifinória cochichando algo com o Weasley , que deu um sorriso e balançando os ombros chamou a Granger que lia algo.

-Ah que maravilha! – disse Amy sorrindo para Blaise e depois para mim, vendo que Potter estava ocupado e não poderia nos ouvir – Nunca pensei que Grifinórios fossem tão fáceis de ser enganados ! Diga-me Zabine, eu não sou a garota mais inteligente para fazer planos para juntar uma Weasley e um Malfoy? A maneira mais fácil é: Enganar um Potter, se aproximar de uma Weasley e juntar dois pombinhos apaixonados! – ela bateu palmas totalmente animada e sentou-se tranqüilamente na mesa.

Blaise deu um sorriso de lado ainda de punhos fechados e murmurou quase que febrilmente.

-É claro que é Manson, estou impressionado!

Eu sorri para Blaise divertido, ele tinha provado agora pra mim, após de anos negando, que realmente ele amava Amy Manson, a garota que ele brigava até por respirar perto dele.

-Eu não quero plano algum, mais já que a minha opinião não conta e o Potter irá ser usado eu até aceito em parte essa "união" – eu balancei os ombros- Só espero que Zabine não mate o Potter até o plano ser concluído! –eu me virei para meu amigo sorrindo sarcasticamente. Ele me encarou com os olhos brilhando em furia e começou a tomar o suco rapidamente.

Amy arqueou as sobrancelhas e balançou os ombros, em um gesto encantador que Blaise até parou de beber o suco para observar.

-Não vejo o por que... não há nada de mais... e alem disso o Potter ate que não é de se jogar fora...

-Cof...Cof...Cof…

Eu não consegui segurar o riso ao ver que com aquelas ultimas palavras de Amy, Blaise tinha engasgado. Bati nas costas dele com força e ele fechou a cara instantaneamente.

-Lembra-se do que você me disse quando engasguei Blaise?

-Cale-se Malfoy... nem me lembre disso!

-Hã?Eu to por fora o que é? – disse Amy olhando curiosa a nós dois. Eu ia abrir a boca para explicar quando Zabine me deu um pontapé por debaixo da mesa e sorrindo falsamente disse:

-Nada demais Amy, coisas bobas de garotos... –e lançou um olhar irritado em minha direção, fazendo eu rir e Amy ficar perdida.

N/A: Oi o/. Bom esse perfume que o Draco cita a cima será importante na "trama" da historia.No próximo cap. vocês vão perceber o por quê XD.Adivinhem de quem é o perfume! HuaHuaHua Acho que ficou fácil demais...mais enfim ele será importante XD.

N/B xereta: Hellou meus fãs barulhinho dos grilos pulando para longe de Lanuxa.Nhai,humilho agora viu... Enfim, abafa o caso. Vou ser rapidinha.Esse foi O CAP. povo.Então tds deixando reviews hein! Bjaum! Fui!

Respostas das Reviews:

**Miaka–ELA :** Coitada da Amy! XD Ela não é grossa, é que ela e o Blaise não tem uma relação muito...amigável XD.Que bom que você gostou dela \o/ ( ela é inspirada em alguém sabe? XD).A Troca de bilhetes foi mto divertida mesmo...é uma das minhas partes preferidas daquele cap.Espero que goste desse também...eu gosto da parte do Blaise ficando bravinho huahua XD.

**Lou Malfoy:** É mesmo a Amy é mto fofa xD.Ela brigando com o Blaise é mesmo uma graça.Você adivinhou! XD Ele está mesmo ferrado na mão desses dois.Mais no próximo cap. ele que terá que ajudar os dois...XD. Draco furioso lindinho? Nããõ magina...são seus olhos..UHAIhaiU.Ele é lindo de qualquer jeito, mais bravinho é mais XD.Fico feliz por achar a fic ótima \o/.Espero que goste desse cap!

**Betinha:** Não acredito que a senhora deixou uma review \o/. Deixa em todos os caps? Huahua XD.É que eu adorei sua "xeretagem" aki XD. Você vai me deixar convencida! Ter orgulho de ser minha amiga!Que isso! Sou eu que tenho orgulho de ter uma beta/amiga como você.

Beijokas a todos, até o próximo cap o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap.6 – "O mundo parou de girar ou a minha insanidade chegou ao ponto alto?"**

_-Eu não sei onde eu estava com a minha cabeça, Zabine, quando pensei que poderia fazer algum tipo de "parceria" com você!_

_-Eu é que não sei onde é EU estava com a minha cabeça quando te convidei Manson!_

Eu soquei o travesseiro com força, aqueles dois precisavam começar a brigar justo no momento em que eu iria ver a dona do rosto daquele perfume maravilhoso que estava me enfeitiçando! Aquela droga daquele perfume tinha me deixado mais insano do que eu já estava durante aqueles dias, toda garota que passava só dava eu cheirando o ar para ver se ela era a dona do perfume. É claro que isso não passou despercebido por Amy e Blaise... eles viviam dizendo que eu era o "Caçador de perfumes exóticos" o que me deixava tremendamente irritado.

Me sentei na cama com meu cabelo todo bagunçado e com uma cara de mau-humor crônico que daria medo até nos Godric's Gryfindor's da vida.

Joguei uma água no rosto, vesti meu uniforme da Sonserina e abri a porta do dormitório. Era possível ouvir os gritos dos dois que vinham do Salão Comunal lá de cima do Dormitório, eu iria matá-los, estava dormindo tão gostoso.

_-Como você é estúpida Manson! Parece uma vagabunda tentando conquistar o Potter daquele jeito! Só falta abrir as pernas e..._

_-PAF!_

Eu pisquei várias vezes na metade da escada e fui pulando os últimos degraus de dois em dois. A cena que vi, foi da pior briga de Amy Manson e Blaise Zabine.

-Você nunca se atreva Zabine... nunca... a me chamar de vagabunda está me ouvindo? –Amy falava entre dentes e com a mão ainda erguida, encarando Blaise com uma fúria, ódio, decepção que eu nunca tinha visto nos olhos dela. Blaise a encarava com o rosto meio virado para o lado e com o lado esquerdo do rosto com um vergão vermelho onde se formavam perfeitamente os dedos de Amy –Você não tem o direito de dizer isso a mim... não tem... não tem a dignidade... a moral... o respeito o suficiente para dizer uma coisa dessas para mim... –eu respirei profundamente. Se conhecia minha amiga ela estaria prestes a chorar, mas como ela mesmo diz "sonserinos não choram" ela prenderia o choro e sumiria o resto do dia.

Ela abaixou a mão encarou mais por alguns instantes Blaise, e depois virou-se para mim. Eu enxerguei uma outra Amy, a que estava ali não era a animada, nem a que tirava sarro do Blaise e de mim e muito menos a que ria malvadamente de seus planos malévolos. Ela estava apática, olhos frios, sem sentimentos, sem nada.

Ela caminhou até mim e beijou levemente minha bochecha.

-Bom dia, desculpe-me por acordar-te assim, com uma briga... mas foi inevitável... –ela deu uma pausa, as palavras frias e o olhar apático me deram um desejo mórbido de matar o Blaise por ter feito aquilo com ela –Está tudo correndo muito bem... só que a partir de agora farei as coisas sozinha. Vá tomar o seu café depois nos encontramos... –ela se virou e caminhou lentamente até sair do Salão Comunal.

Eu me virei para Blaise um pouco irritado.

-Por que você chamou ela de vagabunda Blaise! Eu sei que vocês brigam... e depois se reconciliam mais chamá-la de vagabunda já é demais não?

Ele pois a mão onde Amy havia dado o tapa e suspirou longamente.

-Eu perdi o controle Draco, -ele me encarou, o olhar anuviado – quando eu a vi com o Potter, perdi a cabeça não medi as minhas palavras...- ele se virou bruscamente chutando uma cadeira que caiu no chão com um estrépito -E eu ainda esqueci do trauma que ela tem da mãe dela! PORRA! –ele chutou mais uma vez a cadeira que estava no chão.

Eu caminhei até ele e o segurei pelo braço.

-Não adianta chorar pela poção derramada – disse eu friamente – Agora vê se pára de chutar as coisas do Salão Comunal e vamos logo tomar café.

-Eu não estou afim... –ele soltou-se do meu braço – Depois do que fiz e vi... eu sinceramente perdi toda a minha fome... –ele olhou para mim pela ultima vez e subiu correndo as escadas para o Dormitório.

Passei as aulas inteiramente só. Blaise e Amy não tinham aparecido em nenhuma. Como eu mesmo previ Amy fez exatamente o que ela sempre faz quando se lembra do passado e Blaise se trancou no quarto para socar as coisas e descontar a raiva.

Estava andando pensativo pelos corredores, aqueles dias estavam completamente estranhos, as imagens dos últimos dias apareceram como um filme na minha mente que apenas foi cortado por uma voz feminina me chamando.

-Malfoy!

Eu me virei irritado já preparando o pior xingamento para a pessoa que tinha me chamado, só que esse xingamento parou na minha garganta quando vi uma ruiva correndo na minha direção com os cabelos balançando de um lado para o outro e vários livros nas mãos.

-Malfoy... – ela parou de correr e me encarou firmemente –Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para atrapalhar seus ilustres pensamentos pelos corredores mas eu queria conversar com você sobre o Blaise...

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas a encarando.

- O que tem o Blaise, Weasley? –Eu comecei a pensar desesperadamente, é claro que ela vai perguntar sobre o sumiço do Blaise, afinal, eles são namoradinhos não?

-Eu reparei que nem ele nem a Amy apareceram hoje nas aulas e no café, almoço... em nenhum lugar e eu estou me perguntando se há alguma coisa de grave acontecendo...

Eu dei uma risada sarcástica.

-Pode ficar tranqüila Weasley, seu _namoradinho_ está bem... ele apenas brigou com a Amy e ficou meio _nervosinho_... –eu cruzei os braços a encarando, os olhos dela se estreitaram.

-Em primeiro lugar Malfoy, o Blaise não é meu _namoradinho _eu apenas estou perguntando sobre ele, pois vi no café da manhã ele arrastando a Amy como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano para fora do salão, e em segundo lugar se o Blaise é meu namoradinho ou não o problema não é seu... –ela me encarou desafiadoramente e eu dei um sorriso sarcástico.

-Bom já que você sabe que ele está muito bem pode ir Weasley, ou quer mandar um recado por mim para ele?

Ela bufou.

-Não Malfoy eu não quero... – ela ia se virar mais em um gesto rápido eu a segurei pelo braço.

-Weasley, afinal o que houve de manhã?

Ela me encarou totalmente surpresa e olhou para a minha mão em seu braço

-A Amy, estava conversando com o Harry... quando os dois se beijaram... o Blaise que estava conversando comigo se levantou igual a um furacão, a puxou no meio do beijo e tudo e começou a arrastá-la para fora do Salão. Por isso fiquei preocupada achei que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com ela, porque não é novidade para mim que o Blaise é afim dela... mesmo quando a gente saiu eu percebia o modo que ele falava sobre ela, por isso a gente não continuou a sair... –ela parou abruptamente de falar –mas isso não interessa... pelo menos eu sei que eles estão bem...

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso e mais surpreso ainda quando vi que nós dois estávamos parados no meio do corredor e eu segurando o braço dela. Quem passasse ali com certeza pensaria que nós dois teríamos um caso. Como se os dois tivessem o mesmo pensamento demos um passo para trás. Ela meio constrangida e eu um pouco mal-humorado por estar sendo levado por uma emoção que não fazia sentido algum.

-Ok, Weasley, não se preocupe conversarei com eles...

-Obrigado Malfoy... –ela me olhou pela última vez e continuou a caminhar.

Mais quando o vento bateu e um perfume chegou as minhas narinas eu tinha certeza. O perfume que me embriagava nos meus sonhos, era de Virginia Weasley...

N/A: Oi o/. Nhá eu gosto dessa cap. mais no próximo as coisas começam a esquentar a valer sabe? Huhuh XD.E os caps estão começando a ficarem maiores o 8 está com 7 pags do Word huhu o/.Inspiração a mil...XD

N/B xereta: Ok,eu tenho que dizer, o Draquinho linduxo foi um TAPADO,LESADO nesse cap. Será que ele não teve a capacidade de se quer pensar que Gina era a dona do perfume? Eu acho que insanidade não faz bem pros miolos dele ¬¬' . Enfim,fora isso o cap. Ta M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O! Caraça Blaise e Amy, casal mais ti fofi (depois de D/G claro!). Quero muitas reviews! Bjaum pra todos!Fui!

Respostas das Reviews:

Miaka–ELA:É...eu realmente acho o Draco boca suja...hiauhaiu, mais fazer o que não é? A amy é fogo...ela vai usar o Harry...na verdade o Harry ainda vai sofrer na mão dela Muahaha XD.Aham o Draco tem que sacanear o Blaise mesmo...concordo! o/

Elizabeth Malfoy II :Nossa obrigada!Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, é a minha primeira D/G sabia?Quando postar me avise eu dou uma olhadinha o/.E seu nome é maneiro mesmo x

TheBlueMemory: Huhu D & G é mesmo uma mistura explosiva.Por isso que eu adoooro tanto esse casal \o/.Ahhh vai ter um cap. dedicado só para essa ida do Draquinho a casa dos Weasley...vai ser demais XD.

Ronnie Weezhy: Uhum...boa mesmo D/G e B/A.Huhu criei uma digla de shipper XD.

Lou Malfoy: uihaiua.O que eu mais gosto na Amy é isso ela apronta e leva o Blaise junto nessa.Mais esse plano ainda vai dar muitas confusões para os dois, principalmente para o Blaise.Tu nem sabe o que eu vou aprontar ainda XD.É o Draco, como perdão de Merlin, ele é meio lerdinho em relação a Amor...mais pudera ela é uma Weasley não é? XD Brigada!Espero que goste dessa cap. o/

Beijokas a todos e até o próximo cap. ( que não demorará a ser postado XD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap.7 – Será que dá pra parar de esconder e falar a verdade!**

Eu fiquei parado um bom tempo olhando pára o nada depois que percebi que aquele perfume dos meus sonhos era..._dela. _Eu fiquei perdido, sem fala, e totalmente abobado. Se eu nunca tinha sentido aquele perfume, por que eu tinha sonhado com ele? Era...era...surreal tudo que estava acontecendo comigo. E eu não estava ...gostando ...nenhum ...pouco ...disso.

Fechei a cara, por que isso tudo estava acontecendo? Afinal eu nunca tinha reparado na Weasley nesses seis anos! Por que só agora eu tinha reparado?O pior era que não era só a beleza dela que me encantava. Era com o jeito de ser, a risada, as atitudes ...a personalidade. Como uma garotinha bobona que tinha ficado traumatizada, pois em seu primeiro ano tinha sido usada por Voldemort, estaria com uma personalidade tão forte, e tão bonita?

Pisquei várias vezes. Não era o momento para eu ficar tendo esses devaneios patéticos. Eu precisava achar Amy, precisava colocar de novo a cabeça dela no lugar. E o mais importante fazer com que o Blaise e ela ficassem "amigos" de novo.

-Porra... onde a Amy pode estar a uma hora dessas! – eu suspirei passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo– Deve estar na biblioteca? Cozinha? Corredor? Jardim...? – eu dei um salto– Jardim é isso!

E pela segunda vez as pessoas ficaram abobadas por ver o sonserino frio, sarcástico e irônico, Draco Malfoy, estar correndo pelos corredores totalmente esbaforido em direção ao jardim à uma hora daquelas.

Não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso quando abri a porta do Salão, que dava para o Jardim, e vi Amy parada, com os cabelos ao vento e olhando para o por do sol silenciosamente, enquanto teimosas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto frio, que mais parecia uma rocha que não demonstravam nenhum sentimento. Apenas os olhos que traiam a expressão de "Eu – não – estou – sentindo – nada" . Eles estavam totalmente vazios, tristes...infelizes.

Me aproximei vagarosamente dela e suspirando parei ao seu lado observando o por do sol. Não havia ninguém lá fora, em um momento desses as pessoas estariam jantando ou nos seus Salões Comunais. Por isso Amy estava ali, porque ninguém poderia a ver chorando. Porque ninguém poderia ver aquela muralha que ela sempre construiu em volta de si, cair lentamente demonstrando a pessoa frágil que ela insiste em esconder para ninguém sentir pena dela e nem ficar cochichando pelos cantos que uma sonserina chorou.

-Amy... – disse eu me virando para ela sério – Eu sei que é difícil você lembrar de tudo isso, mas acho melhor entrarmos, irmos para o Salão Comunal e resolvermos as coisas por lá. Não vai adiantar você ficar aqui relembrando o seu passado sendo que este já está longe e nunca mais te atormentará...vamos...venha... – eu peguei em sua mão que estava morta parada ao lado do corpo e a puxei de leve para caminharmos. Ela não se moveu, apenas tirou a sua mão da minha e friamente limpou as lágrimas que estavam em seu rosto.

-Eu não irei Draco. E não você não sabe como é se sentir assim. Se sentir rejeitada, se sentir só, se sentir como se não fosse nada mesmo lutando para que as pessoas enxerguem que você não é nada parecida com sua mãe...tentando lutar para que as pessoas vejam que eu não sou uma coitada por ter acontecido aquela droga daquele acidente com ela e não saber quem é meu pai. Eu pensei que elas já tinham esquecido...mas parece que não...a maldita memória dela continua me assombrando, continua me perseguindo e ela só vai descansar quando eu for pelo mesmo caminho que o dela...

-Não diga asneiras Amy! Eu nunca permitirei que você vire o que sua mãe foi!Nunca esta me ouvindo!NUNCA! – eu a peguei pelos ombros e a olhei nos olhos sério. Ela riu sem alegria afastando as minhas mãos de seus ombros e me encarou profundamente.

-Você não tem que permitir nada Draco, é inevitável...ela me perseguirá até eu me tornar o que ela foi. Como o Zabine mesmo disse só falta eu arreganhar as...

-Não fale isso, puta que pariu. Ele estava nervoso, estava fora de si, você tem que levar isso em conta! Você sabe que é totalmente diferente de sua mãe...você sabe que se você fosse igual a ela, minha mãe NUNCA teria feito o que fez por você.

-Eu sei Draco, mais parece que...parece que...- ela parou de falar e suspirou – não interessa o que parece. Mais a culpa não é minha se minha mãe foi puta e ainda por cima Comensal que era usada por todos eles e em uma dessas eu nasci! As pessoas tem que entender isso! Os sonserinos tem que entender isso. Por isso eu vivo tentando ser a fria, a sarcástica, a irônica, para todos perceberem que eu sou como eles. Que não sou uma filha de uma puta, literalmente, e descendente de uma Lufa – Lufa rodada! – ela esfregou os olhos com força e me encarou – E você sabe que eu sou eternamente grata de sua mãe ter me "criado" a ser como sou, e ter me escondido de seu pai também. A única sorte de tudo isso Draco...é que se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez nós não seriamos tão amigos quanto somos...você sabe que é quase um... –ela parou abruptamente de falar e calou-se apertando minha mão com força.

-Que eu sou quase um irmão para você...sim eu sei não se preocupe. E você sabe que eu nunca te vi como filha de uma puta Comensal! Agora pare com isso, quando sai do Salão Principal, Blaise estava terrivelmente abalado por ter dito isso para você. Não foi a aula, não comeu, não fez nada...e alem do mais preciso te contar as novidades... –eu dei um pequeno sorriso apertando a mão dela na mesma intensidade que ela apertava a minha.

Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez, e me abraçou fortemente.

-Certo...chega desse assunto! – ela sorriu mais uma vez – Não me diga que descobriu a dona do perfume...descobriu? Não me diga que é de Gina? –ela deu um sorriso maroto e cruzou os braços me encarando.

Eu abri a boca, mais não emitiu nenhum som. Quando me recuperei a olhei com desconfiança.

-Como você sabe Amy?

-Adivinha queridinho!Não vai me dizer que você é tão lerdo que não descobriu que o perfume era dela? Meu Merlin, Draco que lerdeza... – ela sorriu maliciosamente me encarando.

-Mais eu não entendo... –eu estava perdido - Porra Amy dá pra explicar!

-Tá bom Draquinho...não fique nervoso!Você se lembra daquela Aula de Historia da Magia onde você ficou babando pela Gina –eu fechei a cara e ia replicar quando ela fingiu que não viu minha cara e continuou - Então, deu claramente para sentir o perfume dela, e não sei se tu sabe mais quando gostamos de um cheiro, nós sempre "guardamos" a fragrância dele. E parece que você...alem de estar de quatro por ela, ainda amou o cheiro dela...então...qual a conclusão?

-Conclusão de que porra! –disse eu friamente, tentando desesperadamente não pensar em "Eu estou apaixonado por uma Weasley"

-Puta que pariu... –disse ela irritada e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Amy não era de falar palavrão, parecia que eu e Blaise estávamos fazendo mal a ela. – Será que dá para você parar de esconder e falar a verdade!

-Que verdade! –disse eu cinicamente

-QUE VOCÊ ESTA APAIXONADO POR UMA WEASLEY!

Eu congelei, será que alguém tinha ouvido?

-Olha Draco, eu sei que é difícil admitir...mais ta na hora de você parar de esconder e falar a pura e sincera verdade! Será mais fácil para mim, para você...e para ela...

-Por que para ela?

-Por quê, caramba? Putz tu não entende nada não é mesmo? Se ela não sentisse nada por você por que eu, Amy Manson, estaria perdendo o meu tempo, dando uma de cupido e alem do mais...perdendo o meu tempo com o Potter? –ela me encarou um pouco irritada e eu fiquei bobo.

-A Weasley sente alguma coisa por mim?

-Não Draco, o Blaise é gay e resolveu entrar nessa para te conquistar! – ela bufou – Mais é claro que a Gina sente algo por você! O que eu estou falando até agora aqui?Nada?Ou to falando em língua de cobra e não estou reconhecendo?

Eu fechei a cara.

-Não esta falando língua de cobra não...pelo menos eu sei que você não é ofidioglota... – eu ia falar mais alguma coisa e me calei olhando para o outro lado.

-Hey Draco, se você admitir que gosta dela...eu não vou caçoar de você...fica tranqüilo... –ela sorriu compreensiva a mim e eu suspirei.

-Eu não gosto dela...eu apenas...sinto...sinto...uma atração sabe?

-Atração igual a Granger pelo Weasley não é?

-Isso... – disse eu distraído – Mais o que? Não, não...não foi isso..eu...

-Sabe a Granger e o Weasley fazem um casal muito bonito...e nas minhas conversas com o Potter, ele me disse que o Weasley falava que ele apenas se sentia atraído por ela...e veja só os dois vão sair daqui noivos...engraçado não é? – disse ela sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Não é hora de sarcasmo Amy...eu estou... –eu pigarreei –apaixonado... por... uma... Weasley... – eu olhei pro chão fechando a cara e bufando, querendo chutar alguma coisa.

-Ai que coisa fofa o meu Draquinho apaixonado pela Gina! –ela pendurou no meu pescoço – Até que não foi muito ruim admitir não é? –ela riu gostosamente e se separou de mim.

-Olha aqui Amy, não enche porra! – e sai furioso dali com ela correndo para me alcançar.

Entrei no Salão mal- humorado e com Amy rindo ao meu lado. Quando entramos uma cabeça se virou para encarar a garota ao meu lado, que instantaneamente quando percebeu que era Blaise que a encarava, parou de rir e ficou de novo com os olhos anuviados.

Eu olhei de um para o outro, eu que era eu, tinha dito para Amy que gostava de uma Weasley ( o que não era fácil fazer, já que você se convencer disso é uma coisa, você dizer a outra pessoas é uma coisa bem diferente e bem complicada), tava na hora dele, que era o garanhão de Hogwarts se declarar finalmente para a Amy.

Caminhei a segurando pela mão em direção ao Blaise. As mãos dela estavam terrivelmente geladas. Parecia que um dementador tinha acabado de passar ali. E com essa lembrança me arrepiei um pouco, mais mesmo assim continuei a andar. Parei em frente ao Blaise e soltando a mão de Amy me sentei a uma poltrona de frente para os dois e olhei seriamente de um para o outro.

-Acho que alguém deve desculpas aqui...e os dois não sairão daqui até se resolverem. -eu cruzei os braços encarando Blaise, que se levantou e parou de frente para Amy que olhava para o outro lado do Salão.

-Olha Amy, eu sinceramente não deveria ter feito aquilo com você sabendo do seu passado. E você não é igual a sua mãe, eu posso te afirmar isso com plena certeza. Eu só disse aquilo porque fiquei doido da vida de te ver...beijando...o Potter... – Amy ainda não tinha se virado, e Blaise percebendo isso pegou o rosto dela com uma mão, obrigando-a a olhar para ele – Você me desculpa por ter sido idiota, e ter feito você lembrar de uma coisa que nem deveria mais existir em sua mente? Eu sei que sou um canalha, eu sei que a gente briga mais que duas crianças bobas, eu sei que eu sou chato. Mas a verdade é que...quando eu vi o que tinha feito a você fiquei simplesmente chateado, porque apesar de eu implicar tanto com você eu...te...am-adoro! – ele ficou pálido, e ela deu um sorrisinho –E-Então...você me desculpa?

Eu tive uma enorme vontade de rir da cara de Blaise. Mas me mantive impassível pela cena.

Amy sorriu e o abraçou. Nós dois arregalamos os olhos. Amy abraçando Blaise?O que é isso? O mundo...hã? Perdido era pouco para definir nós dois naquele momento.

-Claro que te desculpo Blaise. Depois de uma declaração como essa, até a mais "fria" sonserina se derreteria não? –ela sorriu dando um estalado beijo na bochecha dele – E eu também te... – ela fez uma cara divertida – am-adoro ta? –ela riu e se virou para mim – E vê se sonha com a sua... –ela olhou em volta e viu que ninguém prestava atenção em nós – ruivinha tudo bem? –ela piscou e eu fechei a cara. – Agora vou dormir...boa noite a vocês... – ela correu e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino rapidamente.

-O que houve aqui? – disse Blaise perdido olhando para mim.

-Parece que você deixou escapar que am-adora ela! – eu sorri sarcasticamente me levantando.

-Ora cale a boca Malfoy! –Blaise fechou a cara mal – humorado – Eu não estou muito diferente de você também não é? Que está apaixonado pela Gina... –ele riu irônico e eu estreitei os olhos –Então você me zoa, eu te zôo.

-Ótimo... –disse eu amargamente – Mais que será divertido ver você e a Amy nesse am-adoro vai. –disse eu rindo e dando as costas para ele e subindo as escadas ao dormitório.

-E que será imperdível um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley, será não é mesmo? – disse ele correndo e me alcançando na escada.

Eu fechei a cara e ele deu um sorriso de triunfo.Abri a porta do dormitório e nos dois entramos. Nos dirigimos as nossas camas respectivamente e vestimos nossos pijamas em silencio. Nos deitamos e apagamos as luzes.

-Ai Weasley meu amor proibido... –disse Blaise depois de um tempo em tom de zombaria e fazendo o som de beijos no ar.

-Ora cala a porra dessa sua boca Blaise. – disse eu emburrado e tacando o travesseiro no escuro nele que ria.

O que eu não sabia era que naquela noite uma ruiva grifinoria iria acidentalmente encontrar-se comigo na cozinha, fazendo com que a minha cabeça e a dela ficassem extremamente confusas e...felizes.

_**N/A:Lá lá lá Eu sou malvadaaa! Muahahahaha XD.Mas podem ficar tranqüilos o próximo cap terá Action D/G!E que action...vocês nem imaginam...ah! Só para vocês terem uma idéia do tamanho do próximo cap. e do tamanho da action é de 8 paginas do Word...tô orgulhosa de mim mesma XD.E só um aviso...to em semana de prova .-. então se eu demorar para postar e pq eu estava estudando x.x**_

**_N/B xereta: MARINA! Eu não acredito que você parou o cap. logo ai! Olha aqui depois você reclama de mim né? Você é muito cruel menina, agora todos vão ficar curiosos pra saber o que vai acontecer agora, inclusive eu! Nhai... viu povo,pode matar q eu... Há não, deixo não, depois eu fico sem saber o final da fic ¬¬ então apenas deixem reviews pra ela ficar bem feliz, ter um surto de criatividade e escrever logo o próximo cap. ok? Esse cap. ta ótimo, Má você é meu orgulho miguxa XD.Bjaum!Fui!_**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Miaka-ELA:**Huhuhu...o Blaise foi um idiota eu admito ¬¬.Se você fosse bater nele eu ia junto viu?Mas já que o nosso querido Draco já resolveu tudo não há a necessidade \o/.Digamos que ele vai...mais ou menos...nesse cap. foi até um avanço!Ele confessou que estava apaixonado huhuu o/.Mais a Amy e o Blaise ainda vão ajudar nessa...mais não tanto já que no próximo cap...er...no próximo cap tu descobre XD.Espero que goste desse cap. o/

**Lou Malfoy:**Que bom que você gostou daquele cap \o/.Bom...o passado da Amy é meio complicado como o futuro a fic está se passando no sétimo ano é claro que vai ter um cap só para a guerra não é?Então ai você saberá o que tem o passado da Amy e tudo mais...mais ela sinceramente tem um futuro incerto talvez ela morra na guerra ;-;.Bom, vou repetir...vai depender da minha criatividade qtos caps terá a fic.Mais o que eu sei é que vai ter um epílogo que será uma surpresa (nem minha betinha sabe xD).E vou contar também a parte do casamento nesse epílogo...vai ser divertido!HuHuHU e se acha que ela não vai fazer isso?Agora que ela vai fazer mesmo depois do que ela descobriu que o Blaise am-adora ela XD.Ela vai investir no Harry e o Blaise...bom, o Blaise vai morrer de ciúmes XD.Vai...mais do jeito que ele é lerdo..a Amy vai ter que empurrar ele mais uma vez XD.Que bom que você gosta da minha fic...fico realmente muito feliz \o/.Espero que goste desse cap.

**Ronnie Weezhy:**Eu também amo fics de HP Românticas \o/.Espero que goste desse cap.

_**Beijokas a todos e até o próximo cap! o/**_


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.8 – Eu? Feliz?Impressão sua...Eu não estou feliz! Por que estaria!

Estava encarando o teto a um bom tempo. Havia cochilado um pouco, mais nada alem disso.O perfume e a voz dela estavam me assombrando não me deixando dormir. Eu estava revivendo todos os momentos que tivemos juntos, mesmo que tinha sido apenas uma conversa sobre a Amy e o Blaise, mas para mim tinha sido mais que uma mera conversa banal sobre meus dois melhores amigos...tinha sido alguma coisa a mais... o olhar dela, a voz, o jeito de falar, e quando anda os cabelos vão de um lado para o outro como uma musica...

-Mais que droga Weasley... nem dormir eu posso mais? – murmurei irritado por estar pensando tudo aquilo.

Para ver o grau de insanidade que eu estava e continuo tendo por causa dessa ruiva, eu apenas consegui dormir tranqüilamente após eu ter me acertado com ela. Mas acertado mesmo, estar namorando e tudo mais. E olha que eu sou fã de ficar dormindo horas e horas, Virginia diz que eu pareço um urso hibernado.Eu posso como uma coisa dessas? Eu digo... ruivos só me trazem problemas! A Virginia me conhece como a palma da mão, mesmo eu não gostando disso. O s irmãos dela quase me mataram quando souberam que eu estava namorando e queria casar com a ruivinha deles. Bom... mas isso não é assunto para tratarmos agora... quem sabe nas próximas páginas dessas memórias. Virginia quase meteu o bedelho aqui...e eu consegui facilmente despistá-la. AH me digam se eu não sou demais? Er...mas vamos continuar...

Me levantei praguejando maldições para várias gerações Weasley's ( e olha que não são poucas!Nossa se Virginia ler isso, que é provável que lerá, estou tremendamente encrencado... mas quem disse que eu tenho medo? Eu com medo? Imagina...) e sai do quarto escuro apenas ouvindo os roncos de Blaise, que não são nada baixos, e vestindo um robe negro de cetim que eu tinha ganhado de aniversario no ano passado.

-Coitada da Amy quando casar com o Blaise vai ter que agüentar esses roncos... – murmurei eu baixinho enquanto descia as escadas do dormitório vagarosamente – coitado do Blaise isso sim! É capaz de a Amy sufocá-lo para fazê-lo parar... –dei uma risadinha baixa e continuei a caminhar até sair do salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Como era monitor não estava me importando muito de estar andando à uma hora daquelas pelos corredores de mármore de Hogwarts. Estava mais preocupado no meu futuro, com o futuro que não poderia mais ser adiado. Meu pai poderia até ter parado de insistir um pouco nessa historia de Comensal, talvez por insistência de minha mãe, mais ele não demoraria a mandar cartas e talvez até berradores para eu me decidir logo.

Dei um longo suspiro e comecei a caminhar mais rápido na direção da cozinha. Quem sabe comer alguns biscoitos e judiar de alguns elfos não me ajudariam a esquecer a Weasley e meu pai? Com essa perspectiva até me animei um pouco, parei na frente do quadro das frutas e fiz cócegas na pêra que riu formando uma maçaneta. A abri tranqüilamente e adentrei na cozinha esperando alguns elfos para me atenderem, mas o que eu vi naquele momento fez eu simplesmente querer nunca ter saído de minha cama e ter ido para a cozinha. Uma ruiva com os cabelos presos num coque solto que fazia com que algumas mexas avermelhadas caíssem sobre o rosto e vestida com um robe rosa estava pedindo gentilmente algo para um elfo muito prestativo (quais não são!) que logo foi buscar seu pedido.

-Jovem mestre Malfoy! Dobby não vê o senhor há muito tempo, é sim Dobby não o vê. Dobby pode ajudá-lo senhor? Biscoitos? Bolos?

Eu vi a ruiva se virar rapidamente para me encarar parado a alguns passos para a porta fechada. Eu não a encarei e olhei para Dobby friamente.

-Elfo eu quero biscoitos e leite .Não demore ou será castigado, ainda não engoli a sua historia com o nobre e poderoso Harry Potter – eu ri desdenhosamente e disse cuspindo o nome do testa rachada – Vá e não demore! Demore, assim me divertirei ao ver você queimar suas orelhas no fogão como nos velhos tempos... –eu sorri desdenhosamente me sentando em uma cadeira próxima a mesa e ainda olhando para Dobby friamente.

-Sim senhor. Dobby irá buscar rápido. E não senhor Dobby não quer ser castigado, Dobby não quer... – o elfo tremeu ligeiramente e saiu correndo para buscar o que tinha pedido.

Dei um suspiro de satisfação. Estava bem melhor agora, quem diria que um dia elfos me fariam bem?

-Malfoy como você pode ser tão medíocre a ponto de tratar um elfo assim?

Eu ergui os olhos e sorri cinicamente para Virginia que me olhava com repugnância e totalmente vermelha de raiva, os cabelos soltando-se ainda mais do seu frouxo coque.

-Ah! Olá Weasley, não a tinha visto ai... – eu cruzei os braços a encarando desdenhosamente. – Você queria que eu os tratasse como?" Oh Dobby, será que por favor você poderia buscar isso para mim, se não for incomodo é claro..." – disse eu falsamente arrependido – Ora faça-me o favor Weasley, se em sua _casa_ tratam elfos assim... se tiverem elfos não é mesmo? –eu ri desdenhosamente observando ela ficar cada vez mais vermelha – São totalmente patéticos... eles são servos Weasley... e servos são tratados assim...

-Seu estúpido! Elfos são criaturas submissas que apenas fazem isso para bruxos baixos como você! Se os tratássemos com mais igualdade, aposto que não seriam assim! – ela apontou enfurecida para alguns elfos que corriam para lá e para cá com bandejas.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

Quem se importava com elfos? Só podia ser coisa da Virginia mesmo... o pior é que ela ainda protege os elfos assim com tanta... _dignidade _e ainda tem a ajuda da Granger... me diz, eu não estava louco quando fiz a burrada de entrar nessa família?

-Weasley... não sabia que você era defensora dos animais! Ah sabia sim, que cabeça a minha! Você defende a Granger, o Potter, o Longbotton, o Crevey... esqueci de mais alguém? – eu sorri cinicamente e ela apontou o dedo no meu rosto furiosa.

-Ora seu prototico de comensal barato! Não falem deles assim! Você se diz melhor que todos mais na verdade não passa de um menino mimado que não sabe fazer nada sem o pai!

Eu me levantei, o ódio transparecendo nos meus olhos. Quem era ela para falar tudo aquilo para mim? Eu podia até estar _apaixonado, _mais dizer tudo aquilo para mim já era demais.

-Nunca, Weasley, repita isso esta me ouvindo? – eu me levantei me aproximando dela – Eu não sou um prototico de comensal barato porque se fosse eu teria uma porra de uma tatuagem de crânio nesse maldito braço – eu puxei a manga do pijama para cima mostrando meu braço que não tinha nada – então não diga algo que você não sabe! E eu faço muitas coisas sem meu pai Weasley, muitas.Tantas que eu estou tentando de todas as formas fugir de ser um maldito comensal como ele foi, só para não fazer o que ele faz com as pessoas! Eu não sou um frouxo, só acho que receber instruções de um maldito cara de cobra é patético! Então nunca mais... –eu a peguei pelos braços falando entre dentes – me chame DE PROTOTICO DE COMENSAL SE VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO! – eu a empurrei para trás e ela caiu sentada na cadeira estática.

Eu dei as costas para ela, e vi que alguns elfos tinham parado para ver a cena.

-AGORA VOLTEM O TRABALHO TODOS VOCÊS! – disse eu raivosamente a eles que logo começaram a trabalhar novamente assustados.

Me joguei na cadeira respirando longamente. Ela poderia me chamar de tudo, mais nunca de comensal, nunca! Eu nunca ia me igualar ao meu pai, eu tinha prometido a minha mãe. Eu sabia muito bem o que aquele maldito cara de cobra tinha feito eu e ela passarmos. Eu não ia me submeter ao poder como meu pai só por uma causa idiota. Eu queria ver o fim do Potter? Sim queria, e ainda quero, mais se for para me aliar a um idiota eu prefiro o Potter vivo e que mate o Maldito Lord.

-Senhor? Dobby trouxe o que pediu, Dobby trouxe.

Eu olhei para o elfo, os olhos que mais pareciam duas bolas de tênis e a roupa engraçada. Lembro-me de quando chegou em casa e lembro-me de tudo que meu pai já fez a ele.

-Obrigado Dobby. – disse eu pegando o copo de leite e os biscoitos, e fazendo um gesto que ele poderia ir.

Comi tudo silenciosamente. Então era essa a imagem que ela tinha de mim? Um prototico de comensal barato? Nada mais? Mas o que eu esperava? Que ela me visse como um príncipe encantado igual ao Potter? Mas é claro que não, ela sabia muito bem que eu era o vilão da historia... e eu sempre seria o vilão independente de ser Comensal ou não.

Me levantei depositando o copo vazio sobre a mesa e sai lentamente da cozinha sem olhar para ela. A partir daquele momento eu tinha me decidido. Ia esquecer Virginia Weasley nem que eu tivesse que tomar medidas drásticas como, por exemplo... namorar a Parkison. ECA! Só de escrever isso aqui me dá um nojo... sério... como eu pude pensar isso um dia?

Caminhava pelos corredores com as mãos nos bolsos do robe e a cabeça meio baixa. Como eu odiava quando tinham uma idéia de que eu era filho de um Comensal então eu seria um.

-Malfoy!

Eu fechei os punhos com força e continuei a andar. Mas caramba ela já tinha dito que eu era um comensal não é? Então fica longe de mim! Eu não sou o "Comensal perigoso e mimado?"

-Malfoy espera!

-Weasley, eu vou retirar pontos de sua casa por estar andando a noite, sem autorização de um professor, pelo castelo. – disse eu friamente ainda andando.

-Tira! Eu não me importo... – disse ela rispidamente e parando na minha frente bloqueando a passagem. Ela estava toda suada, devia ter corrido muito para me alcançar.

-Desacato a um monitor, cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinoria... – eu desviei dela e continuei a andar, sendo parado novamente por ela.

-Malfoy pára de andar merda! Eu quero falar com você!

-Desacato a um monitor novamente menos cinco pontos a Grifinória. – eu a empurrei para o lado e continuei a andar. Eu ainda estava sério e fingia que ela não existia, o que não era lá muito fácil...

-Pára de andar DONINHA! - ela segurou meu braço com força e eu a encarei com o olhar gelado.

-Hoje é o dia de desacatar o monitor? Que maravilha a Grifinória não ficará muito feliz com você... menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, e a próxima vez Weasley será uma detenção! – eu desviei dela novamente e comecei a andar mais rápido e de novo ela parou na minha frente, eu ia gritar com ela e tirar um cinqüenta pontos... mas não deu tempo...

-Menos Cinqüenta pontos para a----

Eu arregalei os olhos quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou os lábios dela nos meus. Ela segurava minha nuca firmemente e apenas pressionara os lábios dela nos meus. Eu fiquei realmente sem ação, congelei. Ela percebendo isso se afastou de mim com um olhar confuso e corada.

-Er... Ma-Malfoy, eu só queria pe-pedir desculpas pe-pelo que di-disse. Eu realmente si-sinto muito... – ela olhou mais uma vez para mim com os olhos castanhos claros brilhando e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Eu a observei sair correndo e coloquei as mãos nos lábios. Apesar de não ter sido lá um beijo... foi tão boa a sensação de senti-la perto, de sentir as mãos pequenas na minha nuca, e os lábios doces dela nos meus. Tinha sido uma sensação inexplicável, como é até hoje. Eu me sinto nas nuvens quando a beijo e a melhor coisa do mundo, parece que o mundo pára de girar. Eu sei que é idiota... mais fazer o que? Apesar de ser um Malfoy eu ainda fico bobo depois de um beijo dela!

Não me perguntem como eu consegui chegar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, me lembro apenas de entrar no Salão Comunal e ver as duas pessoas que naquele momento eu não queria ter visto. Eu escondi o máximo a minha expressão de "bobo alegre" e como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu não os tivesse visto andei tranqüilamente em direção a escada e quando pisei no primeiro degrau...

-Onde você pensa que vai Draco querido?

A voz de Amy, eu gelei. Respirei profundamente, contei até dez e me virei. Era uma cena típica de filmes trouxas de detetive. Amy estava sentada em uma poltrona do lado de um abajur ligado, de pernas e braços cruzados com um ligeiro sorriso de deboche enquanto Blaise estava de pé do lado da poltrona com uma mão apoiada no encosto e a outra segurando uma lanterna direcionada em mim.

-Nenhum lugar Amy, por que? –disse eu cinicamente me virando para os dois.

-Porque passou por aqui como um furacão e fingiu que não nos viu... – ela sorriu sarcasticamente e se levantou ajeitando o robe de seda verde escuro no corpo – Zabine logo que viu você saindo foi me acordar... –ela olhou para Blaise e fez um sinal para ele continuasse frase.

-E logo contei a ela... – ele deu a volta na poltrona e parou do lado da garota que ainda me encarava – que você tinha murmurado algo com Weasley e dormir...

-Então presumimos que você como demorou a voltar, tinha se encontrado com ela no caminho... e nossas suspeitas foram confirmadas...

-Quando você chegou com esse sorriso totalmente digno de grifinórios... – os dois riram desdenhosamente e eu fiquei um pouco perdido. Eles iam um terminando a frase do outro, como se os pensamentos fossem interligados. Eu realmente pensei naquele momento que meus dois melhores amigos estavam confabulando contra mim. E o pior de tudo... estavam mesmo...

-Vai contar o que houve ou eu vou ser obrigada a usar isso aqui? – ela tirou um vidrinho do bolso que continha um liquido transparente.

-Veritassetium? Onde você arrumou isso Amy? – disse eu visivelmente impressionado.

-Digamos que eu tenho os meus meios... –ela olhou para Blaise que balançou os ombros sorrindo a ela. –Vai contar? – ela se virou para mim novamente com um sorriso maquiavélico, típico de Amy.

-Você não tem como dar isso para mim Amy eu não sou tão burro! – eu sorri desafiadoramente para ela.

-Tudo bem Draco... – ela balançou os ombros e sentou-se na poltrona novamente –Eu vou ter que te azarar?

-Me azarar? –eu arqueei as sobrancelhas – Você não seria capaz disso!

-Não? – ela disse suavemente, me encarando.

-Draco, meu amigo, não duvide dessa menina... você sabe que ultima vez que duvidou o que deu... –disse Blaise sorrindo divertido com a situação.

Eu a encarei.

-O que você quer saber Amy?

Ela sorriu triunfante e se levantou novamente. Blaise ficou um pouco surpreso e encostou-se na poltrona para observar melhor a nossa conversa.

-O que houve entre você e a Gina?

-Ela me beijou... tecnicamente... –eu balancei os ombros e os olhos azuis dela brilharam.

-Apenas isso?

-Não... eu gritei com ela...

-Por que?

-Adivinha! – eu sorri desdenhosamente e os olhos dela ficaram apáticos por um momento. Às vezes eu penso que sou um tremendo idiota quando se trata de Amy Manson – Quer dizer---

-Ela te chamou de Comensal? – ela me cortou rapidamente voltando com o brilho aos seus olhos.

-É basicamente sim...

-Isso é muito bom... – ela sorriu cruzando os braços e Blaise e eu a encaramos sem entender absolutamente nada.

-Como assim bom?

-Vocês saberão com o tempo garotos... com o tempo... – ela fez um gesto de impaciência e me deu um sorriso "maroto", o mesmo que o Potter lhe deu quando estava falando com ela – Agora só falta os dois irem a Hogmeade juntos...

-HÃ?

Blaise riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente de um lado para o outro.

-Hã o que Draco? Você se "beijam" e não querem sair? – ela arqueou a sobrancelhas e eu fiquei estático – O que vocês sentem um pelo outro é mais do que uma simples "atração" meu querido.

Eu não respondi, fitei o chão e depois os olhos azuis de Amy.

-Eu não vou chamar a Weasley para sair! Ficou maluca!

-Bom... você é quem sabe mais só um aviso... tem mais gente afim da Gina... e se você não for logo meu anjo... você vai perder essa ruivinha assim oh... – ela estalou os dedos e caminhou em direção a escada do dormitório feminino e ainda de costas para nós dois ela disse agradavelmente – Boa noite... e ah! – ela se virou bruscamente e deu um sorriso para Blaise – Obrigada por ter me acordado... – e subiu apressada a escada batendo a porta.

-Blaise! Seu filha de uma p----

Aquele dia todos resolveram cortar as minha falas, e Blaise não foi diferente.

-Não precisa me agradecer Draquinho... – ele riu subindo a escada para nosso dormitório me deixando sentado lá sozinho totalmente confuso... mas feliz.

_N/A: Bom, eu achei mto mto fofo esse cap \o/.Um dos meus preferidos...é a primeira Action D/G \o/ Que maravilha!Semana de prova mto phoda ¬¬' Mais prometo postar rápido o próximo ...o/_

_N/B xereta: Hello pra vcs! Bem, eu acho que a Má se superou nesse cap. Quer dizer, ela já era uma ótima escritora e agora ela é uma escritora ótima e maravilhosa! Gente q cap. foi esse? Adorei mesmo! Muito bom. Caraca, me sinto lisonjeada de ser sua beta miguxa! E me sinto feliz de você ser a minha beta XD. Quero muitas reviews, muitas mesmo! A Má merece. Então bjux e até o próximo cap.! Fui!_

_Respostas das Reviews:_

_Miaka-ELA:Que bom que amou o cap passado!Eu simplesmente teria derretido se tivesse ouvido aquilo que o Blaise disse para a Amy...foi tão fofinho!Espero que goste desse!E obrigada por sempre deixar reviews!_

_Lou Malfoy:hUhu ia ser uma boa não é?Blaise tirando um faith com o Harry haihaiua, eu e minhas idéias sem sentido ¬¬.É a Narcisa foi boa mesmo com a Amy, por isso a ligação Draco e Amy é tão forte.Não sei ainda se vô matar a Amy...é uma possibilidade...depende de como for o cap. da guerra...se não ela continua viva.E ela e o Blaise juntos e felizes?iahiua é que se não leu o próximo cap X.Brigada por sempre deixar reviwes aki!E brigada por gostar da minha fic! XD Se tem msn?_

Beijokas todos até o próximo cap o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.9 – Ciúmes, Ciúmes e mais Ciúmes...**

-Bom Dia! – disse Blaise animado se sentando à mesa da Sonserina na hora do café, na outra manhã após o surto de loucura da Virginia ter me beijado.

-O que te faz pensar que é um bom dia Zabine?

Eu engasguei com o a torrada que estava engolindo. Amy mal-humorada de manhã? O que tinha acontecido? Não era ela mesma que estava toda animadinha ontem?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e pegou um pouco de suco a olhando de esguelha.

-Qual o motivo desse mal-humor Amy?

-Mal-humor? Quem está de mal-humor aqui Zabine? – Amy estreitou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

-Hum...você? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente e tomou um gole de suco.

Eu apenas observava. Nossa, logo de manhã os dois brigando? Como diria uma amiga de Virginia do Sant Mungus "Ninguém merece velho..."

-Eu acho melhor você calar a sua boca Zabine antes que eu---

-Blaiiiiiisiiiinhoooooooo –Amy foi interrompida por um gritinho agudo de uma garota Corvinal que se jogou, literalmente, no colo de Blaise que deu um sorrisinho.

Foi ai que eu entendi... Amy Manson estava com ciúmes de Blaise Zabine? Que coisa... interessante.

Eu me virei com o pior sorriso maldoso que eu consegui para Amy, que encarava a garota Corvinal loira com um olhar que era capaz de até secar o Salgueiro Lutador.

-O que você dizia Amy? –Blaise passou os dois braços pela cintura da garota que estava sentada no seu colo mexendo no seu cabelo distraidamente e com um sorriso que eu não sabia como os músculos dela ainda não tinham protestado.

-Eu? Bom eu não dizia nada Zabine... –ela deu um sorriso sarcástico e a menina loira se virou para ela com uma cara de " quem é você?" –Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, o que é pra você está muito... – ela deu uma pausa e olhou para o começo do Salão Principal onde Harry Potter acabava de entrar. Eu revirei os olhos sabia bem o que ela ia fazer – bem reservado... –terminou ela em um tom venenoso se levantando – Agora me desculpem, mas eu vou me retirar... preciso _conversar_ com o Harry algumas coisas... – ela deu um sorrisinho e se aproximou de mim dando um beijo na minha bochecha saindo da mesa da Sonserina e correndo ao encontro de Potter, que quando a viu abriu um sorriso, ela aproveitando isso, deu um abraço caloroso no grifinório que a abraçou na mesma intensidade.

Eu revirei os olhos novamente. Até quando aqueles dois iriam continuar assim? Um fazendo cena de ciuminho, enquanto o outro se vingava? Eu sinceramente estava me cansando daquilo. Olhei para Blaise e vi que ele observava a "cena" extremamente irritado e prestes a jogar a Corvinal no chão e partir para cima do Potter.

-Blaise seja mais discreto estão todos percebendo... – disse eu entediado mexendo distraidamente no meu copo de suco quase vazio.

-Percebendo o que? Que a Manson está quase... – eu o encarei seriamente e ele bufou – Certo Draco, eu vou parar. – ele olhou para a garota que nem se quer tinha aberto a boca e a colocou no chão rapidamente – Moranguinho...depois te vejo ta? –ele se levantou e me puxou para longe da mesa da Sonserina e conseqüentemente da Grifinória.

-Moranguinho? –disse eu maliciosamente, enquanto andávamos para a aula de Feitiços olhando-o de esguelha.

-A Draco não enche! –ele fechou a cara cruzando os braços e se espichando para ver o corredor mais a frente –Será que a Manson vai ficar se agarrando com o Potter o tempo todo?

-Me chamou Blaise? –uma voz incrivelmente venenosa chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu vi Blaise instantaneamente perder a cor do rosto moreno.

-Amy! Que bom que você chegou... –eu dei um sorriso extremamente malicioso e ela riu –Você nem mais conversa comigo... só fica lá brigando com o Blaise... e fazendo aquelas cenas com o Potter...

-Ahh Draco! –ela me abraçou por trás e Blaise revirou os olhos –Não fica tristinho não... a Amy aqui sempre te dará atenção! –ela apertou minhas bochechas fazendo eu bufar e ela rir mais uma vez –Mas olha que coisa boa! Titia Amy trouxe novidades sobre a Gininha... –ela deu um sorriso sádico e eu fiquei mais pálido do que já sou (e convenhamos que eu sou branco, daquele jeito eu parecia um fantasma...).

-Ah é Manson? O que é? –disse Blaise curioso e meio mal-humorado, coisa que fez com que Amy desse um sorriso extremamente triunfante.

-Ginninha tentou desconversar sobre ontem sabe? Mas como eu já estou acostumada com essas escapatórias –ela frizou a última palavra olhando para mim que teria até corado se não fosse quem sou –então ela me disse que como você não parava de falar um minuto ela teve que tomar uma decisão drástica, e que decisão drástica não é? –ela deu uma risada maldosa e continuou, só que agora mexendo distraidamente nos cabelos castanhos claros que aquele dia estavam soltos. –Então ela não teve outro jeito a não ser calar-te para você parar de falar, coisa muito obvia. MAS... foi ai que eu disse que você tinha ficado meio balançado depois daquele "beijo" –eu a encarei incrédulo e ela fez um gesto de impaciência para que eu não atrapalhasse –Ela ficou realmente fora do ar e depois ficou muito vermelha... e está muito óbvio que vocês dois estão um apaixonado pelo outro. O que falta é vocês deixarem de lado essa coisa de "Eu sou um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley" e vice-versa.

-Bom, eu concordo com isso. Não é porque você um Malfoy que não pode ficar afim de uma Weasley---

-Ele não está afim de uma Weasley –interrompeu Amy rispidamente –ele está apaixonado por uma Weasley, Zabine! –ela o encarou raivosamente e se voltou para mim mais tranqüila -Você vai assumir de uma vez por todas, e não é para mim é para ela, e vai sair com ela ou você vai ficar nessa de " retardo apaixonado ridículo"?

Eu a encarei mal-humorado.

-Olha, eu quero que vocês dois parem um instante de ficar falando neste assunto... é só Weasley, Weasley e Weasley! Pelo amor de Merlin porra! Vamos falar sobre outra coisa! E alias não, não vamos... eu só me declaro para a Weasley se vocês dois ficarem juntos e pararem de graça... –eu encarei os dois venenosamente –Vamos...é pegar ou largar Amy...

Ela me encarou por alguns instantes e depois estreitou os olhos.

-Olha aqui Malfoy, se você acha que com esses seus "tratos" eu vou me declarar para o Zabine você está muito enganado! –ela apontou o dedo no meu rosto irritada –Eu não vou cair nessa e se depender de mim... você NUNCA vai ficar com a Weasley! –ela virou as costas e saiu irritada para a aula.

Blaise me encarou e depois bufando me deixou parado no corredor totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

Biblioteca. O pior lugar para se ficar em uma sexta feira de tarde com seus dois melhores amigos brigados e ainda você estar no meio deles agüentando olharzinhos atravessados.

-Pára com isso porra! –disse eu irritado e um pouco alto demais.

-Senhor Malfoy, olha o palavreado em minha biblioteca! –disse a bibliotecária irritada pra mim que apenas a encarei desdenhosamente.

_Blaise:Pronto Draco...o que foi?_

_Draco:O que foi! Você e Amy ficam ai nessa de ficarem se olhando e eu aqui no meio fico só de vela...ah dá licença Blaise..._

_Amy:Vela ó caramba! Vê se cala a sua boca Draco!_

_Blaise:Que se ta fazendo aqui MANSON?_

_Draco:Vai começar tudo de novo..._

_Amy:Você invadiu aquele meu bilhete, agora eu tenho total direito de invadir esse!_

_Blaise:Quem disse? Vê se dá o fora e vai beijar o Potter!_

_Amy:Ah é? Então vê se você dá o fora e vai agarrar sua Moranguinho!_

_Draco:Gente...pára com isso... estressou já..._

_Blaise:Como você sabe da Morango?_

_Amy:Ahhh que lindo! Você é o que Blaise? A Fruta do Conde? Ou a Bananinha!_

_Draco:Amy...HAHAHAHA_

_Blaise:Bananinha? Fruta do Conde? Você está com ciúmes !Você queria estar no lugar dela por isso diz isso!_

_Amy:Até parece Zabine! Pra eu ser chamada de Jabuticabinha do meu pomar eu to fora!_

-Senhor Malfoy! Se o senhor quer ter ataque de risos que vá ter lá fora aqui não! -disse a bibliotecária irritada após eu explodir em risadas e alguns alunos se virarem surpresos para mim.

_Blaise:E quem disse que eu te chamaria disso!_

_Amy:Você espera que eu pense o que! Você chama uma Corvinal de Moranguinho! Você chama o Draco de que? De "meu querido amigo frutífero!"_

_Blaise:Não diga idiotices Manson! É apenas um apelido carinhoso!_

_Pêra especial Manson:Claro que é minha uvinha fofa!_

-AGORA CHEGA SENHOR MALFOY! Eu quero você e seus amigos fora dessa biblioteca agora!

Rindo, de chegar até doer minha barriga, eu sai da biblioteca com Amy e Blaise bufando e praguejando coisas baixo um para o outro...

-"E você chama o Draco de que? Meu querido amigo frutífero?" – eu comecei a rir compulsivamente, estava até vermelho.

-Cala a boca Draco! –disseram os dois juntos rispidamente.

-Você é um idiota Manson/Zabine! –disseram os dois novamente juntos.

-Pára de me imitar Manson/Zabine!

-Sua/seu retardada/retardado!

-Você não tem o que fazer não sua/seu idiota!

-O que está acontecendo aqui?Amy...Blaise?

Eu parei instantaneamente de rir e olhei para Virginia que estava com uma cara séria encarando os dois.

-Não está acontecendo nada Gina... –disse Amy abraçando os livros com força.

-Ah é claro... e eu sou boba! –ela revirou os olhos e olhou para mim –E você fica ai rindo em vez de ajudar? Como você é inútil Malfoy!

-Olha aqui Weasley... –disse eu respirando profundamente para ver se conseguia me acalmar depois de tanto rir –Não adianta eu me intrometer na briga desses dois se eles nunca param! Então para de tentar ser a "salvadora" e me chamar de inútil...

-Eu não estou dando uma de "salvadora" apenas estou tentando ajudar!

-E isso é o que? –eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e ela corou.

-Olha Malfoy... eu não vou discutir com você... só vim ver o que estava acontecendo... –ela deu um suspiro e me encarou.

-E quem está brigando aqui Weasley?

-Ai Malfoy como você é irritante! –ela bufou e me encarou irritada.

-São seus olhos ruiva... –eu dei uma risada desdenhosa e ela fez "Humpf"

-Olha Amy... se precisar conversar sabe onde me encontrar, com o seu amigo aqui não dá para ter uma conversa civilizada... –ela fechou a cara e deu as costas entrando na biblioteca.

Amy revirou os olhos enquanto Blaise cruzava os braços.

-Quer dizer então que você trata assim a sua "ruiva"? –disse ela mal-humorada.

-Eu não a tratei de jeito nenhum... apenas é meu instinto! –eu dei um sorrisinho e ela bufou.

-Garotos são todos iguais! Um bando de estúpidos que falam "é meu instinto" e depois falam na nossa frente "Moranguinho". Quer saber... eu quero que você, Draco, e você Blaise se explodam! –ela jogou alguns livros em nós e saiu furiosa pelo corredor. Eu e Blaise nos entreolhamos confusos e fomos para o Salão Comunal.

O único som ouvido no jantar entre eu, Blaise e Amy era o dos talheres. Mais nada parecia que tinha baixado o espírito feminista em Amy e ela se ouvisse a palavra "garotos" logo começava um discurso onde dizia que nós éramos insensíveis, arrogantes e que por trás delas, as garotas, éramos uma máfia onde falávamos mal delas. A primeira vez que eu e Blaise ouvimos isso no Salão Comunal quando chegamos, ficamos um pouco em choque, mas depois começamos a ficar entediados com o mesmo discurso. Então resolvemos ficar quietos para não ouvir a palavra "Arrogante" mais uma vez.

-Tá ótimo... por que vocês estão tão quietos? –disse ela nos encarando impaciente.

Eu e Blaise nos entreolhamos. Será que nós poderíamos dizer "Porque você está em crise feminista?". Bom, achamos melhor não e ficamos quietos.

-Caramba, estou falando com vocês!

-Estamos quietos porque... sei lá... você nos deixou no corredor daquele jeito então...

-Ah é por isso? Vocês ficam chateados por pouca coisa...

Eu e Blaise nos entreolhamos novamente. Quem estava nos chamando de arrogantes até agora? Não era ela?

-É claro Amy... –respondeu Blaise meio incerto olhando para mim como se dissesse " ela é doida ou o que?"

Nos levantamos pouco tempo depois e caminhamos até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina em Silencio.

-O que vocês estão aprontando afinal? –disse ela se sentando em uma poltrona em frente à lareira e nos encarando.

-Nada Amy...

-Vocês estão quietos demais meninos...

-Amy você está bem? –perguntei eu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim estou por que?

-Porque até agora se você ouvisse a palavra "meninos" você estressava...

-Eu ? Ah claro que não... eu só estava conversando...

-Conversando? –disse Blaise sarcástico –Parecia um discurso de independência!

Ela metralhou Blaise com o olhar e cruzou os braços.

-Já sei! –disse Blaise dando uma risadinha –Ela está na TPM Draco, por isso a mudança de humor...

Foi naquele dia que eu aprendi que não podemos dizer isso as mulheres "Ela está de TPM".

-Eu estou o que Zabine? –disse ela se levantando perigosamente e indo em direção ao garoto que ria.

-Está de TPM...

-Vou te mostrar quem está na TPM!

E em um gesto rápido ela pulou em cima dele, que estava de pé, e conseqüentemente ambos caíram no chão. A sorte era que quase todos da Sonserina estavam jantando senão ia ser um escândalo aquela cena.

-Você nunca diga isso está me ouvindo? Eu não estou de TPM! Seu idiota, retardado e imbecil! –dizia ela rispidamente montada em cima dele e dando socos no peito do garoto que apenas tentava segurar as mãos da garota que sacudiam furiosamente na direção dele.

-Amy sai de cima do Blaise!

-Estúpido, cachorro, galinha, canalha...

-Amy se acalma... foi mal...

-Se acalma o caramba ZABINE!

Em um gesto rápido ele inverteu as posições e conseguiu controlá-la. Os dois muito vermelhos e respirando rapidamente.

-Se você queria ficar em cima de mim Amy, era só avisar, eu deixaria na boa...

-ZABINE! –ela que estava em baixo dele e com os pulsos presos se contorcia para conseguir atingi-lo no rosto sem sucesso.

Eu não pude fazer nada apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas e presenciei um marco histórico na amizade de Blaise Zabine e Amy Manson.

_N/A: Oi o/ Bom, espero que gostem desse cap. foi mais B/A eu sei...mas é que eu acho tão fofo!No cap que vem será mto mto D/G. Só digo uma coisa "Guerras de Bola de neve sempre causam romance e vingança no ar" hohoh XD Só isso que eu digo.Bom, faltam só duas provas \o/.As mais difíceis já foram o/\o. NOSSA O.O 29 reviews? Meu Merlin!OBRIGADA A todo que lêem a minha fic humilde ú.u._

_N/B xereta:MARINA O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? Como você teve coragem de acabar com o cap. logo AI? Eu só não te mato senhorita ¬¬ porque quero ver o resto da fanfic XD. Ta perfas a lot esse cap. viu! Ainda por cima peguei sua mania rsrs. Nhai tudo culpa sua rsrs. Bem,deixem milhares de reviews pra essa mocinha porque ela merece, a fic dela é perfeita, vocês todos tão de prova, minha miguxa é um gênio da arte da fanfic XD! Então, quero ver muitas reviews hein rsrs. Bjaum pra todos! Fui!_

_Resposta das reviews:_

_Miaka-ELA:Quem é ele? Than Than segredo ;X Digamos que ninguem tem a idéia de quem seja XD.Brigada por sempre deixar Reviews o/ Espero que goste desse cap!_

_Ronnie Weezhy: Uhum tb acho XD._

_Lou Malfoy: Sim sim, não foi "O" Beijo...mais terá "O" beijo no Cap 11 pode ter certeza XD.A Amy sempre deixa as coisas no ar não é? XD Bom, existe alguém sim.Mas acho que tu nem imagina quem é então não vou dizer ;X.Huuum decidi, não vou matar a Amy okay? XD Ela é tão fofa eu gosto tanto dela...não vou mata-la.E pode ter certeza que esses dois para ficarem juntos ainda vão aprontar mto um com o outro XD.Que bom que tu gostou do cap eu fico mto feliz mesmo de saber toda a certeza que o Draquinho fica lindo desesperado x.É eu não consegui te add...humpf...vamos fazer assim...eu te passo por aki o meu vou escrever os caracteres okay? se tu consegue me add se não...eu dou um jeito XD.Mto obrigada por gostar da minha fic! \o/ Graças a ele mesmo viu?As minhas terminam na segunda . _

_Beijokas a todo e até o próximo cap o/_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.10 – Papai Noel idiota!**

Bom, os dias que se passaram foram _normais._Mas você que até agora leu aqui, deve estar imaginando "Que dia que eu já li foi há este dia, os outros foram uma mera normalidade banal, acredite se quiser...

Os dias passaram muito rápidos.Amy e Blaise brigando como sempre e depois se reconciliando, eu continuando bobo pela Virginia, mas sempre me esquivando dela e de Amy (Dela porque eu queria acabar com aquele sentimento que achava bobo e de Amy para ela não ficar falando que eu era um idiota cabeça dura que deveria ir falar com ela) e as aulas com os nossos bilhetes malucos. Por isso nem percebi que já estávamos no Natal e conseqüentemente nas férias. Acho que, realmente, eu estar apaixonado pela Virginia naquela época, me deixava meio bobo...talvez como hoje...

-Feliz Natal, dorminhocos! – disse a voz de Amy animada e puxando as cortinas da minha cama e possivelmente da de Blaise.

-Natal? Que Natal? Fecha essa porra dessa cortina e vai dormir Amy...

Ela deu um tapa na boca e forcei meus olhos para abrirem contra a claridade irritado.

-Olha a boca Draco! Caramba eu vim aqui com presentes e animada e vem você com essa boca suja, quer saber?Se mata Malfoy...

-Poxa Amy foi mal, mais que Natal? Não estamos no dia 15 de Dezembro ainda?

Amy que estava com um sobretudo azul que combinava com seus olhos, olhou para Blaise com a testa franzida.

-Draco nós estamos no dia 25 de Dezembro, em que planeta você esta? – disse ela me encarando preocupada enquanto Blaise arqueava as sobrancelhas.

-É Draco, acho que desde que você se apaixonou pela Gina você ficou com problemas mentais...

-Ele sempre teve Zabine, apenas ficou mais evidente quando ficou apaixonado por ela... – Amy olhou para Blaise com um sorrisinho e ele riu.

Eu metralhei os dois com o olhar.

-Calem-se os dois se eu estou perdido ou não no tempo, vocês dois não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Huhuhu... tudo bem Draquinho... nós nos calaremos... – disse Blaise dando uma risada debochada e entrando no banheiro.

Eu bufei e me levantei rapidamente observando Amy que me encarava serenamente.

-O que é Amy?

-Oh nada Draco, estava me lembrando da Tia Cissy...

Eu sorri e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Minha mãe gosta muito de você... você sabe disso não é?

-Claro que sei!A penas estava lembrando dela... – ela deu um suspiro e sorriu – Draco vai se vestir vai...nem era pra eu estar nesse dormitório e ainda ver vocês dois de pijama não é muito... _agradável_... (N/A: Não é agradável! Ah pelo amor de Merlin ¬¬)

Eu revirei os olhos e batendo levemente na porta do banheiro entrei e fechei a porta.

-Vamos jogar guerra de neve vai! Por favor!

Eu bufei e enfiei as mãos na jaqueta preta que usava.

-Não Amy, nós não vamos jogar guerra de neve...

-Por quê? Só porque os Grifinórios, incluindo a Gina, estão jogando?Vocês dois realmente são uns maricas! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e nos encarou desafiadoramente.

-Ah, está explicado porque você quer ir tanto lá fora Manson, o Pottezinho está lá...- Blaise deu um sorriso irônico e ela deu um sorrisinho desdenhoso a ele.

-Amy, por que eu iria jogar guerra de neve com os Grifinorios? Me dê um motivo plausível e nós iremos... – disse eu a encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Porque, além de ser divertido, nós vamos acertar bola de neve neles... – ela deu um sorriso e eu e Blaise a encaramos incrédulos.

-Não me convenceu... – disse ele olhando para Amy como se dissesse "Que respostinha mais idiota..."

-Bom, nem eu Amy...

-Eu não quero saber nós iremos jogar guerra de neve vocês querendo ou não! – ela nos segurou pelos braços e, furiosa, começou a nos arrastar em direção ao jardim.

-Amy, eu ainda não entendi o propósito de jogar isso... – disse eu mal-humorado enquanto descíamos as escadas que davam para o jardim, que estava completamente congelado.

-Não tem que ter um propósito Draco é apenas se divertir. – disse ela mais à frente esfregando as mãos com luvas para se esquentar – É a mesma coisa que se apaixonar, que propósito há nisso?

-Olha para quem você vai perguntar Amy...

Ela riu e deu uma piscadela para Blaise que andava ao meu lado.

-Vocês realmente me assustam às vezes...vivem brigando, mas sempre completam um o pensamento do outro... – eu olhei mais ao longe e vi dois ruivos jogando bolas de neve contra um moreno que ria e um outro moreno meio mal-humorado. Granger estava mais ao longe só observando e rindo.

Os dois bufaram.  
-Não tenho culpa se ele/ela sempre sabe o que eu vou falar!

Eu encarei os dois com a testa franzida e os dois se metralharam com o olhar.

-Tudo bem, o assunto termina aqui...sem brigas para o Natal...

Amy balançou a cabeça positivamente e fez um sinal para que esperássemos um pouco para ela conversar com o Potter.

-Hey Harry!

-Harry! – murmurou Baise ao meu lado fechando os punhos. Eu apenas dei uma risadinha e comecei a observar a cena.  
Potter se virou para ver quem tinha o chamado e foi logo atingido por uma bola no rosto o que fez com que ele caísse e eu e Blaise rirmos.

-Calem a boca os dois! – disse Amy severamente e correndo na direção do garoto que estava no chão.- Está tudo bem Harry?

-Er... está sim Amy não se preocupe... – ela ofereceu a mão para levantar-se, e ele aceitou prontamente.

-Está tudo bem Harry? – disse Baise imitando Amy furiosamente.

Eu franzi a testa com um sorrisinho, Blaise estava realmente deixando evidente o seu ciúme pela Amy.

-Ah! – ela deu um sorriso animado – Será que você e seus amigos... – ela deu um sorriso para Virginia e apenas um aceno com a cabeça para o Weasley e o Longbottom – não querem jogar uma partida de guerra de neve contra nós? – ela deu um sorrisinho presunçoso e Potter deu um sorriso.

-Claro, mas nós não teremos piedade...

-Até parece Potter, que nós precisamos da piedade de Grifinórios! – Blaise riu desdenhosamente caminhando até Amy e parando ao seu lado.

Eu dei um sorriso de lado e parei ao outro lado de Amy.

-É isso mesmo Potter, não precisamos da piedade de ninguém... e além do mais quem tem que ter piedade aqui somos nós de vocês...

Potter estreitou os olhos e Weasley e Longbottom pararam ao seu lado.

Sabe o que aquela cena me lembra? Tipo aqueles combates em que os inimigos se encaram ociosamente e começavam uma guerra sangrenta. Foi mais ou menos isso o que aconteceu. A única coisa que mudava era que as armas e as varinhas foram substituídas por bolas de neve que acertavam para doer e para expressar a raiva que um sentia pelo outro...

-Certo então vamos nos separar em duplas... – disse Amy um pouco receosa com os olhares fuzilantes entre eu, Potter, Weasley e Blaise – E Gina, Granger...não vão querer jogar? – ela olhou para as duas que estavam sentadas observando.

-Não, não Amy, prefiro assistir e se fosse você faria isso também...-disse Virginia fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para o nosso lado.

-Que nada Gina, deixem eles se matarem eu quero mais é curtir – ela riu e Gina deu um sorriso.

-Er, quer saber Gina joga aqui com a ... hum Manson? – Amy balançou a cabeça positivamente – Prefiro ficar de fora e assistir com a Mione...

-Okay Nevile... – Virginia se levantou e caminhou até Amy que sorria.

-Certo então, - disse Blaise rispidamente – a minha dupla é o Potter...

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e disse calmamente.  
-E a minha é o Weasley...  
Certo, a partir daqui eu terei que apenas descrever como foi porque se fosse para escrever os diálogos trocados entre Blaise e Potter e Weasley e eu, seria realmente horrível.Eu já falo palavrão até dizer chega imagina eu jogando bola de neve com o Weasley? Isso aqui ia ficar inteligível.

Blaise e Potter se acertavam como se quisessem um matar o outro. Pareciam que estavam disputando algo. Mais precisamente, _alguém. _Então imaginem a cena: Blaise jogava bolas de neve na cara do Potter que como usava óculos e não enxergava nada sem eles ficava meio perdido. Então ele aproveitava isso para acertar mais e mais bolas de neve. Deu para entender? Bom, acho que sim.

Eu e Weasley éramos mais estrategistas. Acertávamos um o ponto fraco do outro. O meu por um exemplo era o meu cabelo, o dele já era...hum...os países baixos, se vocês me entendem. Então ficava nessa de bola de neve pra cá e pra lá e isso só acabou quando duas garotas extremamente irritadas nos interromperam.  
-PAREM COM ISSO AGORA! BLAISE E DRACO!  
-RONALD WEASLEY E HARRY POTTER PAREM COM ISSO!

Instantaneamente nós quatro paramos de jogar bola de neve um no outro, extremamente vermelhos e com respiração ofegante.

-Onde já se viu? Brincar assim? Estão parecendo um bando de mamutes famintos, um querendo matar o outro para comer! – disse Amy extremamente irritada e apontando o dedo pra nós quatro que a encarávamos quietos.  
-Um bando de garotos sem educação! Em um Natal, em uma época comemorativa onde precisamos apenas nos RESPEITAR vocês fazem isso! Ah faça-me o favor! – disse Virginia também irritada ao lado de Amy.  
Os homens, estou me incluindo aqui, acham que mandam certo? Mas é só uma mulher gritar ou chorar que eles se calam rapidinho e pedem desculpas mais rápido ainda. Por que isso acontece? Mulheres têm mais poderes mágicos do que nós, não é possível.  
-Desculpa...- murmuramos nós quatro olhando para o chão.  
-Agora é desculpa não é? – disse Viriginia bufando – Eu quero os quatro sentados em baixo daquela arvore. – ela apontou onde Granger e Longbotoom estavam.  
-Mas...  
-MAS NADA! Estão de castigo por serem tão egoístas –terminou Amy cruzando os braços nos encarando severamente.  
-E se desrespeitarem isso os quatro vão ver com quem mexeram...  
Bufando eu, Potter, Weasley e Blaise nos sentamos em baixo da árvore enquanto Granger, Amy e Virginia conversavam furiosamente entre si.  
-Quem elas pensam que são? Nossas mães!- disse Weasley irritado socando a neve.  
-Puta, elas tavam parecendo a MCGonagall. – disse Potter de cara feia.  
-Pior que isso Potter. Parecendo um bando de velhas reclamonas... – disse Blaise ao meu lado olhando para as três emburrado.  
-Quem elas pensam que são? Nós estamos parecendo o cachorrinho delas! Vamos levantar e mostrar que mandamos! –disse eu confiante.  
-É isso ai Malfoy, pela primeira vez temos que concordar! – Weasley e Potter se entreolharam e se levantaram seguidos por Blaise e eu.  
-Liberdade de---  
-O que vocês estão fazendo de pé? – uma voz entre dentes e extremamente raivosa de Amy chegou ao nossos ouvidos.  
-Nada! – dissemos rapidamente nos sentando.  
-Bom mesmo. – disse Virginia ameaçadoramente e nós quatro bufamos.  
-Bem, parece que teremos que ficara aqui até elas quiserem... – disse Potter mal-humorado.  
Resmungamos de novo carrancudos e ficamos lá apenas ouvindo murmurinhos e depois risadas altas.  
-O que elas estão rindo? –perguntou Blaise curiosamente olhando para elas que estavam sentadas em rodinha e rindo.  
-De nós é uma boa resposta? –disse eu mal-humorado.  
-É acho que sim... –resmungou o Weasley.

-Quem se habilita a ir lá escutar a conversa? –disse Blaise novamente coçando o queixo pensativo.

-Eu não vou! – disseram os quatro juntos.  
-Eu acho que sei alguém que pode ir... – disse eu com um sorriso maldoso.  
-Quem? –disse Weasley enquanto Blaise fazia um sorriso malicioso.  
-Quem mais além de o menino-que-sobreviveu!  
- O QUE?  
-Claro você não enfrentou o Lord das Trevas? O que garotas são para você? Absolutamente nada!  
-Cla-Claro que são...  
-Ora, ora, ora se não é Harry Potter com medo de garotas... –disse Blaise debochado.  
-Que coisa patética Potter...  
-Pô Harry, vá lá...tu já enfrentou dragões cara!  
-Até você Ronald! – disse Potter rispidamente.  
-Cade a coragem Grifinoria? Honre sua casa! –disse eu provocativo.  
-Isso não tem nada a ver com coragem...mexe com o meu passado... –disse ele mal-humorado.  
-Oh que coisa comovente! Harry Potter o menino-que-sobreviveu com traumas na adolescência por ter levado um fora de uma chinesinha patética... quer lencinhos Potter? – disse Blaise com um sorriso cínico.  
-Ora fique quieto Zabine!  
-Ai – eu suspirei pondo o rosto entre as mãos – O que será de nós? O único que pode matar o Lord das Trevas tem medo de garotas! Meu Deus –eu gritei, fingindo estar apavorado – O que será de nós Zabine! –eu pequei ele pelo colarinho e o chacoalhei fingindo estar desesperado.  
Weasley caiu na risada e Potter se levantou furioso.  
-Eu vou para provar que sou bom em tudo!  
-Huhuhu. Vai lá gatinho... –disse Blaise provocativo.  
Eu e Weasley rimos e Potter resmungou um palavrão alto dando a volta na arvore e escutando a conversa delas.  
Potter voltou extremamente pálido e se jogou no chão.  
-Que foi Harry? Viu dementadores? –disse Weasley em tom brincalhão.  
Potter fechou a cara e se sentou rapidamente.  
-Pior que isso Ronald, muito pior...

-Oh... ele viu garotas... – disse Blaise dando um sorriso malicioso – Ver garotas é a morte para você não é? Prefere ver jogadores de quadribol suadinhos não é gatinho?  
Weasley caiu na risada e eu segurei o riso fazendo um barulho estranho.  
-Puta que pariu Zabine cala a boca! –disse ele furioso – Quer que eu conte o que eu ouvi ou não?

-Claro que queremos – disse eu venenosamente – mas... se você quiser falar sobre a sua preferência sexual...estamos abertos a conversas...  
-Malfoy seu... – ele ia avançar em cima de mim e o Weasley o segurou rindo.  
-Vamos lá Harry, conte logo...  
Ele deu um suspiro murmurando algumas coisas que eu não entendi e disse tudo rapidamente.  
-ElasdisseramquenóssomosascarasmaisgostososdeHogwarts.  
-Hã! Fale mais devagar Potter!  
-Elas...disseram...que..nós...somos...os...caras...mais...gostosos...de...Hogwarts!  
-Mas isso eu já sabia! –dissemos eu e Blaise juntos.  
Potter e Weasley reviraram os olhos impacientes.  
-Mas não foi só isso... estavam falando coisas extremamente desagradáveis...  
-O que Potter?  
-Estavam falando----  
-Podem sair do castigo meninos...  
Nos quatro demos um pulo e nos levantamos de olhos arregalados.  
-O que foi? –perguntou Virginia nos observando.

-Nada! – dissemos atropelando as palavras.  
-Ah...-disse Amy desconfiada – Vamos voltar ao castelo sim? Vamos pegar um resfriado desse jeito.  
-Claro Amy...- Potter se adiantou segurando o braço dela sorrindo.  
-Eu vou com você Manson – disse Blaise pegando o outro braço dela. Os dois se entreolharam furiosos e começaram a arrastá-la para o castelo discutindo, enquanto ela se divertia com tudo aquilo.  
Weasley logo pegou na mão da Granger e caminhou também para o castelo e Longbottom tinha sumido.  
-Gostei de ver Malfoy... se comportou direitinho no castigo...  
Eu me virei para encará-la com um sorrisinho.  
-Eu posso me comportar quando quero Weasley...  
Ela corou levemente e eu a achei incrivelmente encantadora.  
-Bom saber disso sabia?  
-Sério? Por quê? –eu me aproximei dela e a vi ficar parada no lugar.  
-Porque é bom saber que às vezes um Malfoy pode ser amigável com outras pessoas.  
-Eu sou amigável Weasley, se não fosse Amy não seria minha amiga, muito menos o Zabine...  
Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente sorrindo.  
-É bom ver você assim Malfoy... sorrindo... não xingando minha família...  
-Eu não sou o monstro que você pensou que eu era Virginia...  
-É eu sei... Draco...  
Nossos narizes se encostaram e eu senti o hálito quente dela no meu rosto, os olhos castanhos claros mirando os meus, as mãos pequenas no meu pescoço, nossos corpos se juntando, nossas bocas se procurando...

N/A:Oi Pessoas o/. Certo, podem me matar, mas se me matarem não saberão o proximo cap Muahahahah xD.Ta legalzinho esse não é?Desculpa a demora, eu fiquei com preguiça e não postei Sorry mesmo!Agora que eu to quase de férias virão caps mais rápidos certo? o/

N/B xereta: MARINA TONELLI D... esquece, ela vai acabar me matando se eu fizer isso :P, mas, voltando... PORQUE VOCÊ PAROU LOGO AI? Estou profundamente desgostosa XD. Nhai fico ooooooootemo essa cap. meu Merlin, perfeito! Afinal todas as fics, todos os caps, tudo que minha miguxa escreve é perfeito . Deixem reviews pra ela! Bjaum! Marina, escreve logo o cap. 11 ¬¬. Fui!

_Respostas das Reviews:_

_  
Ronnie Weezhy: Com certeza!Os Homens são insensíveis MAS servem para fics românticas huahuaaia.É podemos dizer que sim.É um espécie de R/Hr Sonserino XD. _

Miaka-ELA:uiahiauhaiua percebeu que o Blaise sempre leva!´É ate engraçado judiar dele com a Amy.Ele merece também, fica sempre enchendo o saco dela xD.Ovo virado! Uahiuahai ela sempre é assim.É até normal XD.

Lou Malfoy:É o Draco é insensível com a Gina as vezes.É o normal dele, vamos ver como ele vai ser a partir de agora não é? XD Consegui te add \o/.Tu é mto gente boa, gostei de conversa ctg o/.

Carolilina Malfoy: Sim, sim B/A é fofo demais XD.Que bom que esta gostando!Draco apaixonado é lindo mesmo /**suspira junto**/.Putz provas é horrivel sorte que acabaram e agora estou quase de férias \o/.Obrigada peça review /

**Beijokas a todos e até o proximo cap!**

Má Evans 


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap.11 – Quando a guerra me faz ter duas escolhas...  
(...ou o amor, ou a minha vida.)**

_Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente sorrindo._

_-É bom ver você assim Malfoy...sorrindo...não xingando minha família..._

_-Eu não sou o monstro que você pensou que eu era Virginia..._

_-É eu sei...Draco..._

_Nossos narizes se encostaram e eu senti o hálito quente dela no meu rosto, os olhos castanhos claros mirando os meus, as mãos pequenas no meu pescoço, nossos corpos se juntando, nossas bocas se procurando..._

Quando nossos lábios se encontraram finalmente, era como se fogo e gelo tivesse se chocado. O beijo era avassalador, como se deixasse rastros por onde passava, nossas línguas se encontrando, as mãos delicadas na minha nuca bagunçando meus cabelos e eu a segurando fortemente pela cintura como se pensasse que era um sonho. Quando nos separamos os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os meus e a pequena mão delicada dela acariciou meu rosto. Eu segurei aquele rosto com uma mão para apenas gravar todas aquelas sardas, o jeito carinhoso de como me olhavam e dos cabelos ruivos voando com o vento gelado do inverno. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim... tão inseguro, como se eu a apertasse-a mais poderia quebrá-la como uma boneca de vidro. Ela sorriu, mais foi o sorriso mais debochado que eu já vi em um Weasley naquele momento.

-Não sabia que Draco Malfoy se apaixonava... -murmurou ela arrumando meus cabelos loiros, antes bagunçados pela mesma– e ainda mais por uma Weasley pobretona... –ela riu e eu rocei levemente meus lábios nos delas fazendo-a suspirar.

-E eu não sabia...que Weasley's poderiam se envolver com Malfoy's...

-E não podem... –ela disse meio avoada olhando para os meus olhos.

- ...mas eu não me importo... –eu completei quando ela sorriu timidamente. Quando os nossos lábios iam encontrar-se novamente uma explosão vinda de não muito longe fez com que nós dois nos separamos tão rápido para ver de onde havia vindo aquele barulho, que não reparei um grupo vestido de negro entrando na propriedade. Um deles vinha na direção de Virginia e eu não demorei a reconhecê-lo por debaixo da capa, pois eu possuía os mesmos olhos cinzas que me miravam ociosamente. Aquele era Lucius Malfoy meu pai.  
A varinha dele se ergueu em vez de apontar para mim foi diretamente a Virginia que tinha acabado de perceber quem era o Comensal, ela ergueu a varinha, mas ele foi mais rápido. Um clarão vermelho a atingiu e fez que ela voasse para trás e gritasse. Eu rapidamente desviei meu olhar do dele e corri até ela que tinha os olhos marejados.

-Virginia! – disse eu me jogando ao seu lado – Você está bem?

Ela arregalou os olhos e me empurrou.

-Sai daqui! Draco... vai... ele ta mirando pra---

-Weasley se eu fosse você não terminava esta frase... – disse uma voz debochada atrás de mim. – Acho que Draco sabe o que está fazendo. – Eu mirei os olhos castanhos dela e rolou uma lagrima por seu rosto, puxei minha varinha do bolso da veste e fui me levantando lentamente me virando para meu pai desafiadoramente enquanto ele me encarava debochado.

-Então era por isso Draco... que você não queria ser comensal? Uma Weasley pobretona?

-Não a chame assim! –disse eu o olhando de cima a baixo e vendo alguns lampejos de luz e gritos dentro do castelo– E não... não foi por isso...

Ele riu friamente.

-Ah não... então por quê?

-Porque eu não queria ser um nojento como você.

Paf! Eu senti o gosto de sangue do meu lábio. Ele tinha acabado de acertar um murro na minha boca que fez com que eu me afastasse.

-Que pena... pois eu não queria matar o meu próprio filho... mas já que não há outro jeito...

Ele apontou a varinha para o meu peito e eu ergui a varinha no mesmo instante.

-Eu acho que não papai!

Um raio azul me acertou no rosto e eu me controlei para não gritar. Parecia que tinham enfiado uma faca extremamente pontuda ali e estavam girando-a cada vez mais rápido.

-Vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginei... –disse meu pai dando um sorriso de desprezo e chutando meu estomago quando eu ia me levantando. Eu cai novamente e tossi uma boa quantidade de sangue e ouvi Virginia gritar.

-Deixa ele em paz seu idiota repugnante!

Eu olhei para ela... mas já era tarde demais.

-CRUCIO!

Ela gritou desesperada e caiu de joelhos no chão, puxando os cabelos ruivos. Ele riu malvadamente.

-VIRGINIA!

-Ora Draco... cale-se! SECTUSEMPRA!

Eu senti meus olhos girarem nas órbitas e os sons de gritos, pedidos de socorro se misturaram na minha cabeça quando eu a bati com força no chão.

-DRACO!

Eu respirei grandes golfadas de ar com dificuldade e olhei para Virginia, ela estava arranhada e chorando.

-Virginia... saia daqui... e... não deixe a Amy se aproximar ouviu?

-Ah mais que lindo!O ultimo momento amoroso de um Malfoy com uma Weasley... –meu pai deu uma risada debochada e cruzou os braços olhando de mim para ela.

-Eu não vou deixar você aqui com ele... – disse ela apontando a varinha para meu pai que revirou os olhos.

-VAI AGORA WEASLEY EU ME VIRO!

-Ato sensato! –disse ele apontando a varinha para ela novamente.

-AGORA VAI! –ela olhou para mim e saiu correndo aos tropeços.

-Ela vai morrer antes de fazer qualquer coisa Draco... eu só estou deixando-a ir... porque é o seu ultimo desejo...

Eu tossi e mais sangue escorreu pela minha boca. Eu estava prestes a morrer e sabia disto. A única coisa que me alegrava era que Virginia, Amy e Blaise estavam seguros.

-É tão patético te ver assim... aos meus pés sendo que poderia estar aqui ao meu lado matando aquela pobretona que você beijou Draco! Mas não... sempre o lado mais difícil não é? Pois bem... chegou a hora de você se arrepender por não ter ficado ao lado do Lord das Trevas! –os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente e eu que estava sem forças de até respirar não consegui segurar minha varinha e tentar me defender– Ava----

-EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER COM ELE...O QUE FEZ COM A MINHA MÃE! CRUCIO!

Meu pai deu uma risadinha e se virou. Eu arregalei os olhos Amy estava ali, toda machucada, metade do uniforme rasgado e com um corte profundo em baixo do olho esquerdo.

-Não pode ser com raiva justificada Manson... –disse meu pai pacientemente e com um sorrisinho de lado – Tem que ter vontade entende? CRUCIO! –ela caiu de joelhos e eu gritei. Tentei de todas as formas ter firmeza em segurar minha varinha, mas não consegui.– Aprendeu?

Ela se levantou com os olhos faiscando e apontou a varinha para ele novamente tremendo.

-CRUCIO!

Ele riu como se algo muito engraçado estivesse acontecendo e olhou para ela maliciosamente.

-Não passou nem perto!Tsk tsk... acho que sua mãe não lhe ensinou nada direito não é? Nenhum feitiço... nem ser---

-Não termine esta frase seu imundo! –disse ela tremendo com mais violência– O que você fez com ela... você vai pagar...

-Você que pensa... você que pensa... mais agora chega de conversa Amy... -em um gesto rápido ele apontou a varinha para ela e um clarão extremamente verde a acertou. Ela não gritou, apenas arregalou os olhos e caiu para trás. Eu estava esperando que ela se levantasse, mas ela não se levantou. Ficou imóvel e meu pai apenas balançou os ombros, se voltou para mim e respirou fundo.

-Agora ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. AVADA KE---

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

E eu vi, meu pai, em câmera lenta cair morto no chão e minha mãe, Narcisa, sair de trás dele com uma cara de extrema fúria. Ela se ajoelhou e começou a fazer um feitiço de cura em mim que rapidamente comecei a respirar melhor.

-Mãe...

-Não diz nada Draco... conversaremos depois!

-AMY! –eu gritei me levantando e correndo até ela, que ainda estava caída e imóvel, com olhos fechados e com uma expressão serena no rosto –Amy... –meus olhos marejaram e eu passei a mão pelo rosto dela – Por que você fez isso...

Eu ouvi minha mãe suspirar e olhar para mim como se soubesse de algo. Suspirando novamente ela saiu correndo na escuridão que cada vez mais ficava silenciosa.

-DRACO! VOCÊ VIU A AM----

Blaise que vinha correndo na minha direção em um estado deplorável, derrubou a varinha ao me ver ajoelhado e segurando o rosto inerte de Amy entre as mãos. Ele caiu ajoelhado e olhou para mim.

-Ela... ela... não... está... morta... está?

-Está... –disse eu sentindo o meu mundo desabar ao meu redor.  
Blaise tremeu, tremeu compulsivamente e a pegou pelos ombros fazendo-a sentar-se e o rosto cair para frente.

-Amy... Amy... olha pra mim por favor? Diz que eu sou um idiota... diz que eu não presto... que me odeia... e que nunca vai falar comigo... –ele soluçou a chacoalhando – Vamos! ME DIZ QUE EU SOU UM GALINHA IDIOTA! MAS PELO AMOR DE DEUS ABRE ESSES OLHOS AZUIS E SORRI PRA MIM! – ele soluçou descontrolado e eu solucei junto pondo a mão no rosto– EU TE AMO AMY... GRITA COMIGO DIZENDO QUE ME ODEIA E QUE EU SOU IDIOTA VAI GRITA COMIGO! –ele a abraçou e ela continuou inerte enquanto ele soluçava.

-Draco... Blaise... –Virginia vinha correndo e eu me assustei quando a vi, ela estava péssima, mancando, cabelos bagunçados, tremendo violentamente, e totalmente machucada – Eu não... AMY! –ela gritou desesperada se ajoelhando ao lado de Blaise – foi minha culpa... eu não consegui segurá-la quando ela soube que você estava morrendo Draco... eu...

-A culpa não é sua... –eu controlei minhas lagrimas e ela soluçou– é minha... se eu tivesse me tornado comensal eu---

-EU NUNCA DISSE QUE A AMAVA! NUNCA!

Eu e Virginia o olhamos totalmente machucados e tristes.

-EU SEMPRE QUIS DIZER E QUANDO TOMEI A CORAGEM ELA... ELA... ELA SE FOI! –ele gritou desesperado e a chacoalhando novamente– O QUE EU VOU FAZER DA MINHA VIDA SEM ELA GRITANDO COMIGO! ME DIGAM!

-Se eu fosse vocês três parava de fazer escândalo... ela não esta morta... –eu e Virginia nos assustamos com a voz e apontamos a varinha em direção à estranha que saiu da escuridão também muito machucada.

-Mãe! –disse eu perplexo.

-Ela está com um feitiço que suga a energia vital dela... levem-na a enfermaria...

-Mas mãe... a senhora está... ?

-Estou Draco... agora vão... antes que não há mais tempo para salvá-la.

E correndo, eu, Virginia e Blaise carregando Amy nos braços fomos em direção ao castelo. Estávamos em um estado deplorável e quando entramos no castelo, faltou pouco para eu não dar meia volta e ficar no jardim. O castelo estava quase em ruínas. Colunas caídas, gente ferida para todos os lados e gente chorando em cima de corpos inertes. Era horrível aquele castelo. Senti Virginia tremer ao meu lado e a segurei pelos ombros, eu realmente tive vontade de chorar só por ver aquela cena.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Gi...fica calma.

Blaise correu desesperado no meio da multidão e ela olhou para mim respirando fundo.

-Vamos ter que ser fortes para dar apoio para o Blaise...

-Sim, teremos que ser. Agora vamos.

Correndo e ignorando pedidos de ajuda e os gritos começamos a correr de mãos dadas até a enfermaria onde senti que Virginia poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Havia uma quantidade alarmante de alunos feridos. Madame Pomfrey era vista correndo de um lado para outro e vários bruxos com uniforme do Saint Mungus estavam removendo as vitimas que logo que eram transportadas davam lugar a outras que eram postas na cama que tinha sido liberada.

Olhei mais ao longe e pude ver Blaise com Amy nos braços chorando compulsivamente sentado em uma cama. Puxando Virginia nós corremos até lá em silencio e nos controlamos para não cair em lagrimas como ele.

-Ela vai ficar bem Blaise... você não viu a senhora Malfoy nos dizer?

-É... se a minha mãe diz... ela vai ficar bem Blaise...

Virginia olhou para mim e respirando fundo para se controlar ela murmurou:

-Preciso ver se alguém da minha família morreu, ou até mesmo Mione e Harry estão feridos... eu já venho te dar uma força. –e dando um beijo delicado na minha bochecha eu vi a ruiva se afastar correndo rapidamente.

-Certo Blaise... você sabe o que está acontecendo e sabe que se continuar assim não vai adiantar nada. Vamos reaja! Amy mesmo dizia que sonserinos não choram nem quando familiares morrem então vamos lá amigo... pelo menos pare de chorar.

Ele olhou para mim e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

-Você sabe Draco... -ele murmurava baixo e febrilmente– que sempre quando eu e a Amy brigávamos eu me divertia porque eu amava fazer ela gritar comigo? Agora ver ela assim... parada inerte e quase morrendo faz eu me sentir um idiota patético que só por diversão fazia ela ficar brava comigo. Se ela se for eu não sei o que irei fazer Draco... eu tinha acabado de brigar com ela quando ela foi atrás de você... eu pensei que seria mais uma das nossas discussões bobas... mas ai eu a vi caída em seus braços e pareceu... -uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto dele e eu tentei me concentrar em não piscar para não chorar– pareceu... que tudo a minha volta não fazia sentido sem ela.

-Eu sei Blaise... mas fica calmo okay? Ela vai ficar boa você não viu a minha mãe mesmo nos dizer? -disse eu tentando acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Sabia que se fosse Virginia eu estaria do mesmo jeito, mas não poderia deixá-lo daquele jeito. Ainda mais se tratando de minha melhor amiga... e o amor dele.

-Sim... mas e se ela se for? -ele olhou para mim com os olhos tão melancólicos que eu tive vontade de me bater por estar sendo tão "otimista" nas circunstancias presentes e se tratando de Amy.

-Ela... não vai.

-Senhor Malfoy! Senhor Zabine... já está cheio o bastante e grave o bastante para os dois estarem nesta enfermaria! Saiam daqui imediatamente! –disse a enfermeira nos arrastando. Blaise apenas se deixou levar e olhou para trás para olhar pela ultima vez para Amy.

Quando saímos de lá, naquele dia pavoroso, ficamos sabendo que o glorioso Potter tinha finalmente tomado coragem e enfrentado o Lord das Trevas e acabado com ele. O problema era que o garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-salvador-da-patria estava em um estado péssimo. Eu até tentei animar o Blaise dizendo que cabeça rachada tinha finalmente se ferrado, mas Blaise estava apático. Apenas deu um sorrisinho sem emoção e não me disse mais nada. Acho que a partir daquele dia que o Blaise começou a realmente pensar que se perdesse Amy nada seria o mesmo. Digamos que hoje o meu amigo ainda pensa assim... pena que a Amy parece coloca-lo para correr todas as vezes que ele diz "Mas você está doente... descanse...". Como ela mesmo diz "Eu posso estar doente... mas não estou amaldiçoada para não fazer nada." Na verdade o Blaise virou "super protetor" da Amy depois dela ter ficado tão mal como naquele dia. Eles ainda brigam, ficam de mal um do outro, mas é só dizer as palavras "Amy e doença" em uma mesma frase, ele é capaz de sair da Inglaterra e ir para a Oceania.

Bom, mas continuando a historia. Depois de finalmente ter acabado a guerra e o testa rachada ainda estar um pouco mal, o mundo mágico ficou muito felizinho e blábláblá. Como a ameaça que pairava sobre Hogwarts havia sido derrotada os pais resolveram não tirarem seus filhos de lá e etc etc. E todo mundo ficou feliz e acabou. Não...nem todo mundo ficou feliz. É claro que as famílias dos alunos que haviam morrido estavam penalizadas, e as famílias que também haviam perdido tudo estavam tentando reconstruir as suas vidas. Mas mesmo assim parecia que o ar que respirávamos estava até mais leve entende? Como se a liberdade estivesse a um passo de distancia e isso fazia com que todos estivessem pelo menos "bem" senão "ótimos". O problema era que havia uma pessoa que não sorria dês da nossa Guerra de neve antes de começar a guerra, e o nome dessa pessoa era Blaise Zabine. A Amy ainda não havia saído da enfermaria e nós dois sempre a visitávamos, a enfermeira sempre nos dizia que não a mandava para o Saint Mungus porque alem de lotado o caso dela não havia nada para se fazer e era só esperar. Eu e Blaise tivemos um ataque quando ela nos disse isso, como assim não tinha nada para se fazer? É claro que tinha. Eu mesmo tinha dito que se o problema fosse dinheiro eu daria tudo que ela quisesse, Blaise também... nunca tinha o visto chorar tanto em tantos anos de amizade. Ele soluçava tanto que não dava para distinguir a respiração do soluço. Foi quando aquela manhã que eu nunca me esqueço chegou.  
Eu e Virginia não nos falávamos dês do dia em que tínhamos nos beijado. Não sei se era falta de coragem da minha parte ou medo de ela me rejeitar e apenas dizer "Malfoy, eu estava louca, me deixa em paz". Então eu não a procurei e ela não me procurou. Sempre trocávamos olhares nas refeições e nos corredores, mas nunca mais tínhamos parado nem para trocar ofensas.

-Se Amy estivesse aqui isto já estaria resolvido... –disse Blaise sem emoção em uma manhã particularmente chuvosa do final de Janeiro. Eu o encarei, se meu amigo continuasse daquele jeito acho que até o final do ano ele piraria. Não comia, não dormia, não fazia absolutamente nada, a não ser visitar Amy e ir às aulas para apenas ficar com o olhar vago.

-Blaise... acho que você deveria se alimentar e dormir. Se continuar assim não sei se você—

-Se eu vou sobreviver.Já disse, se a Amy não vive... eu não vivo.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a mesa da Grifinoria querendo morrer a qualquer custo por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Eu estava sem Virginia, sem Blaise e sem Amy me enchendo todas as manhãs dizendo que eu estava apaixonado por uma Weasley. Eu abaixei a cabeça cansado, queria que tudo não passasse de um mero sonho ruim e que uma ruiva iria me puxar dele dizendo que me amava, e uma morena de olhos azuis apareceria sorrindo e brigando com o Blaise. Um grito interrompeu meus devaneios eu ergui a cabeça para ver Virginia correndo igual a uma doida para a porta do Salão Principal e ali estava parada Amy Manson, com a mão enfaixada alguns arranhões pelo rosto. Eu levantei tão rápido que o banco caiu pra trás, Blaise pulou a mesa e correu na direção onde Amy e Virginia estavam abraçadas e chorando. Eu corri logo atrás do meu amigo e nem quis saber se o Salão Comunal havia parado só para ver aquela cena.

-...pensei que ia te perder amiga!

-Eu sou forte Gi... pelo menos você esta bem!

Virginia a soltou quando sentiu nossa aproximação e limpou as lagrimas.

-Olha, depois nos falamos okay? – ela olhou pra mim e dando um beijo na bochecha de Amy saiu correndo de volta para a mesa da Grifinoria.

-Não acredito que eu fiquei fora por um mês e você e a Weasley ainda não se resolveram... caramba Draco tu é lerdo mesmo hein garoto! –disse Amy severamente a mim que a abracei fortemente.

-Amy que saudades... pensei que nunca mais eu iria ouvir suas broncas... e conselhos e---

Amy riu bagunçando meus cabelos loiros perfeitos ((N/A: Convenciiiiido xD)).

-Draquinho! Se acalme okay? Eu estou aqui com você... e se o problema é saudades de minhas broncas aqui vai. Posso saber Malfoy seu inútil porque você não agarrou a Weasley e se possível esta até namorando com ela? –ela me deu um tapa fechando a cara e eu sorri.

-A coisa é mais difícil que você imagina...

-Difícil para frouxos como você...

Eu revirei os olhos e ela sorriu.

-Agora acho que tem alguém aqui que não come e dorme desde que a senhorita deu uma pifadinha básica... -eu dei um sorriso malicioso e a soltei vendo os olhos azuis de minha amiga desviarem dos meus e mirarem Blaise impassíveis.

E foi assim, os dois se encarando por um longo momento. Blaise a encarando com um brilho tão intenso no olhar que conseguiu derreter finalmente o coração de gelo de Amy Manson.

Os olhos dela marejaram e ela correu para ele o abraçando. Ele a apertou tão forte que eu não sei como não quebrou todas as costelas dela ((N/A: Exagerado u.u')). Foi o momento mais meloso que eu já vi. Eca...me dá náuseas só de lembrar.

-Eu...eu...

Amy sorriu de orelha a orelha e disse divertida.

-Você me am-adora?

Ele fechou a cara e ela riu ainda abraçada com ele.

-Não. Eu amo você Amy Manson eu não consigo viver sem você... se te perdesse era capaz de eu ir junto com você pra onde quer que você fosse.

-Qual a novidade? –disse ela revirando os olhos, ele a encarou incrédulo.

-Ahm...

-A seu bobo...eu também te amo...só que você é lerdo demais para entender uma coisa tão simples! –ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho no meu amigo que ficou extremamente bobo.

-Eu realmente não queria ter presenciado isso... -disse eu de cara amarrada.

Amy riu soltando Blaise ainda bobo e patético e se virou para mim.

-Desculpe-me Draco... mas eu tive que presenciar cenas não muito agradáveis quando você se "esfregava" com o Parkison...

-Nem me lembre disso... -disse eu com cara de nojo e olhando para Blaise- Hey Blaise... vai ficar com cara de idiota para sempre é?

-Ele sempre teve cara de idiota... agora ta pior... não é salada de frutas?

Eu revirei os olhos sorrindo.

-Não vai começar não é Amy?

-Quem ta começando o que Draco? -disse ela com cara de inocente.

-Acho que tem alguém aqui que esta mexendo com o sonserino errado...

-Puta, vou ficar de vela de novo... -eu fingi que apagava uma chama na minha cabeça e Amy me deu um tapa no braço.

-Ah é? –disse ela provocativa a Blaise que apenas sorriu maliciosamente– Pois eu não tenho medo desse sonserino "errado"...

-Não?

-Não... porque se eu quiser posso ser a namorada do menino-que-salvou-o-mundo-magico é só você querer...

-Amy Manson você não faria isso! –disse Blaise ficando irritado enquanto Amy o encarava cinicamente.

-Duvida?

Eu revirei os olhos bufando.

-Não duvida Blaise...

-Ótimo! – e pegando Amy no colo e assustando a mesma Blaise segurou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e se aproximou do rosto dela – Quero ver você tentar escapar de mim...

E se sacudindo irritada e tentando sair do colo de Blaise, Amy finalmente virou oficialmente a futura senhora Zabine. Agora eu que pensava que estava livre finalmente dos dois, estava terrivelmente enganado quando Amy aprontou de me trancar em um armário de vassouras com Virginia Weasley.

__

N/A : Olaáá! Desculpem ter demorado tanto tempo para postar.Fui viajar e tinha parado na metade do cap, e como voltei faz pouco tempo resolvi terminar e postar.Olha era pra Amy ter morrido okay?Mas por causa da Minha beta e a Rafinha eu não pude matar senão eu morreria a pedradas e tapas ¬¬.Por que eu não matei o Harry?Porque ele ainda vai aprontar uma com o Blaise \o/.Espero que tenham gostado e tenham tido um bom Natal e um bom Ano novo!

_N/B super xereta: ((lagrimas nos olhos)) Gente eu am-adorei esse cap. xDD. Muito bom mesmo. Olha eu tenho que dizer, eu quase matei a Marina quando ela disse que mataria a Amy u.u... foi triste. Mas ela mudou de opinião então agora estamos todos felizes xDD. Então, comemorando a mudança da dona Má e esse cap. muuuuuuito perfeitoso, eu quero ver muitas reviews pra essa autora maravilhosa ok? Bjaum!_

Respostas das Reviews:

Miaka-ELA: huhu eu adorei escrever todo mundo provocando o Harry \o/ É tão fofo deixa ele bravo ((olhos brilhando)).Sem muitos elogios pro Potter porque senão o Draco vai fica bravo ;D Brigada por sempre deixar Reviews!

TheBlueMemory: É mesmo lindo ver o Draquinho apaixonado (( baba)) .O que seria o Draco se mesmo apaixonado não fosse sarcástico?Acho que seria a mesma coisa de D/G sem brigas xD.Realmente...provas são nauseantes :P.Sorte que eu fui bem em todas \o/.Cara, se eu visse o Tio Voldie em vez de fazer as provas eu ficaria tão feliz que era capaz de beijar o emblema da grifinoria (( gospe no chão)) mas já que isso não é possível quero os leões longe u.u.Nada contra...mas Sonse \o/.Brigada por gostar da minha fic...fico muito feliz \o/.Boa semana pra ti também.

Lou Malfoy: Nhaaai, eu também amoooo guerra de neve ((olhos brilhando igaul a de uma criança)).O Draco tem uma sorte de a Amy ajuda-lo...acho que se Amy não o ajudasse ele ficaria só nas "preliminares" com a Gi xD.Bom, esse cap já deu pra perceber quem ela escolheu, mas ela ainda vai usar o Harry pra fazer ciúmes no Blaise xD.Também acho, eu estresso muito fácil...então meus amigos já tomam o necessário cuidado para não me estressarem demais, já que quando eu estresso puf...cuidado u.u. Que bom que tu gostou do beijo \o/ A continuação dele já esta neste cap e alias me deu vontade de fazer Nc ((em duvida)) mas não resolvi nada u.u. Férias TDB \o/ pena que me deu preguiça de escrever x.x mais de resto td bem xD. Obrigada por sempre estar deixando reviews aqui e me incentivando!Amei tua reviews gigante ((baba))

Ronnie Weezhy: huhuhu a continuação está aqui!Desculpa ter parado no melhor xDDDD.Brigada por gostar da fic \o/

Elizabeth Malfoy II: Que bom que amou a fic, fico super feliz _\\o/.Que__ bom que tu gostou da Amy...ela é minha queridinha sabia?((sussurra))Não conta pro Draco xDDDD. Ah parece mesmo com R/Hr...só que em uma versão sonserina Xddd.Finalmente mesmo...Merlin seja louvado...xD.Brigada por sempre deixar reviews \o/  
_

_Luthien Elessar: _ Que bom que gostou da minha fic! XDDD Fico mto feliz sempre deixando reviews viu?Vou adorar recebe-las \o/

Rafinha M. Potter: Rafinhaaaa (( pula igual a uma doida)) huahua eu sou má mesmo, adoro parar em partes assim xD.Que bom que tu gostou da minha fic...fico lisonjeada, ainda mais vindo um elogio da senhorita \o/.Pena mesmo...mas agora que tu leu..não esquece da minha fic hein? XD.A Amy é foUfa mesmo .Tudo bem Rafinha, sua reviews foi descente que isso menina!Brigada por ter vindo aqui mesm com dor de cabeça...

Beijokas a todos,

Má Evans 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 12 – Armário + Malfoy e Weasley + discussões Brigas e confusões.**

Bom esta seria a nossa ultima "aventura" em Hogwarts. Acho que se eu não tivesse tropeçado e caído dentro de um armário de vassouras propositalmente por causa de Amy e Blaise eu nunca estaria noivo ou quase marido de Virginia. Tudo começou em uma sexta-feira treze que estava horrivelmente quente, fazendo com que os alunos ficassem sentados na beira do lago apenas curtindo o vento (que era inexistente), e refrescando os pés. Lembro-me que Amy e Blaise tinham desaparecido misteriosamente, e como estavam namorando, eu nem me importei... até pensei que os dois poderiam estar "curtindo" o calor para fazer coisas mais interessantes. Por isso nem me preocupei... e esse foi o meu maior erro.

Sentei-me mais longe possível do lago e pude ver ao longe que Virginia estava conversando animadamente com a Granger. Respirei fundo fingindo que ninguém estava me olhando e nem cochichando sobre mim. A noticia que meu pai havia sido morto ainda mais tentando me matar tinha se espalhado, então por onde eu passava murmúrios me acompanhavam e isso até já tinha causado um sério desentendimento entre Amy e a tal da Moranguinho do Blaise, já que a garota estava espalhando murmúrios de que eu tinha suplicado para meu pai não me matar e como ele já não agüentava mais viver após ter descoberto que seu filho era gay, no caso o filho era eu, matou-se com um Avada. Nunca tinha visto Amy e Virginia tão possessas como naquele dia. Amy foi pra cima da garota e como Virginia ficou amiga inseparável de Amy e tinha descoberto a infâmia contra mim voou para ajudar. Foi incrível... eu e Blaise ficamos babando de ver como Amy e Virginia conseguem dar um gancho de direita tão bem. Isso causou três detenções, gritos do Snape e etc etc, mas valeu a pena ver a Moranguinho com a cara roxa e chorando.

Eu estava tão..._emotivo_ depois de quase ter perdido a Amy e depois de ter me afastado de Virginia. Vivia pensando por ai... e querendo ficar um pouco mais sozinho, acho que Blaise e Amy tinham sumido por causa disso e tiveram a idéia brilhante de me trancar em um armário, mas tudo bem... é a vida. Ou não é... mas não é momentos para divagações... Como eu já disse, eu estava sentado longe das pessoas e sozinho. Abri um livro de poções e fingi lê-lo para que ninguém percebesse que a minha vontade era socar um por um até todos ficarem sem olhos. Violento? Eu? Imaginação. Foi ai que chegou uma coruja marrom e jogou _delicadamente_ uma carta na minha cabeça maravilhosamente linda com meus cabelos loiros. Eu que não estava lá muito _amigável_ fiquei puto, para variar.

-Puta que pariu coruja maldita! –disse eu me levantando e tentando acertar a coruja com uma pedra sem sucesso. Os alunos que ali estavam se silenciaram e ficaram me encarando, eu bufei pegando o pergaminho e lendo-o de pé mesmo.

_Draco, _

_Dês daquele dia não paro de pensar em você... Será que poderíamos nos encontrar agora, perto do quadro do Amalucado em frente ao armário das vassouras? _

(neste ponto eu sei um sorrisinho malicioso)

_Te espero lá..._

_Beijos._

_V.M.Weasley_

Não vou mentir que eu tinha ficado meio eufórico com aquela carta. Então eu que já estava de pé, apenas peguei os livros no banco e sai correndo. Uma atitude de idiota-retardado-apaixonado, eu sei. Mas fazer o que? Eu me convenci que até os piores sonserinos se apaixonam. E olha que eu posso provar... mas deixa isso pra lá.. depois explico.

Cheguei com uma tremenda falta de ar na frente daquele quadro estranho, e joguei de qualquer jeito os livros e me olhei em um espelho próximo que tinha na parede.

-Oi Virginia. Sentiu minha falta? –eu sorri para a minha própria imagem e pisquei –Não, não... muito Lufo... -eu revirei os olhos –Oi Virginia. Qual o problema... sentiu falta dos meus beijos? –eu dei um sorriso tipo "pasta de dente" e bufei logo em seguida –Não... muito Grifinorio. Oi Virginia, recebi sua coruja.O que há? –Eu apenas sorri e depois dei um soco na mão –NÃO! Que coisa mais... Corvinal! –eu fiz uma careta e depois fiz uma pose "sexy" –Weasley! Você sempre vem nesse armário? –eu arqueei as sobrancelhas e depois chutei o chão –CARAMBA CADE O MEU LADO MALFOY, SONSERINO E MAL? –gritei em plena fúria.

-Draco?

Quando eu me virei a única coisa que senti foi eu tropeçando e logo depois dando de cara com uma coisa sólida e fria, que era o _adorável_ chão de pedra. Eu que já ia manda tudo para a puta que pariu, vi que eu estava aonde? No armário de vassouras, sozinho. No inicio pensei que ela (Virginia) tinha feito uma armadilha para me humilhar e depois que eu me levantei e comecei a chutar a porta porque ela não abria, percebi que alguém tinha escrito por ela e eu tinha caído como um idiota. O problema era... quem tinha escrito.

-EU JURO QUE EU PEGO VOCÊS DOIS DEPOIS!

Eu ouvi risos atrás da porta e depois a voz de Blaise.

-Você vai nos agradecer amigo!

-VOCÊS É QUE VÃO AGRADECER QUANDO EU DAR UM CRUCCIO NOS DOIS!

-Hey Draco... que medo... por que você não dá agora? –disse Amy logo depois caindo na risada.

-AMY MANSON ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA!

-Não... você vai nos agradecer... Au Revoir!

-Tchau Draco...

E ouvindo os passos se distanciarem eu fiquei lá, trancado e no escuro que apenas era iluminado por uma pequena janela que dava para os jardins. Me joguei no chão e fiquei pensando o porque daqueles dois terem me trancado lá, e como um ato divino a porta foi aberta e uma ruiva atrapalhada se esborrachou em cima de mim.

-Aiii

-Cara---

-Não fale palavrões Malfoy que coisa feia!

-Será que dá pra você sair de mim Weasley? Tudo bem que eu sei que você quer ficar nessa posição comigo um dia, mas eu não estou confortável já que a sua perna está no meio das minhas pernas.

Como em um choque Virginia observou a nossa "posição". Ela estava em cima de mim, enquanto uma das minhas mãos seguravam a cintura dela e a outra a perna esquerda dela que estava quase atingindo meus paises baixos. Já ela estava com um braço enroscado em baixo de mim e o outro segurando meu pescoço. Acho que alguém que visse aquela cena diria que estaríamos fazendo coisas indevidas para esse horário.

-Er... –ela corou violentamente e deu um impulso pra trás o que fez com que a perna que eu estava segurando... batesse _lá. _E digamos que não foi muito delicado.

-AHHHHHHHHH!

-Malfoy... eu...

Eu me sentei com a pior cara de dor do universo. As mulheres não sabem como é sentir essa dor, é horrível! Não dá nem para explicar... só de lembrar me dá calafrios...

-Weasley... se você queria me deixar sem herdeiros... era só avisar...

-Ah Malfoy... eu... não tive intenção... me perdoa eu... –Virginia dizia atropelando as palavras. Coitada... ela tinha ficado com cara de culpada ao me ver ali... todo frágil e com dor.

-Tudo bem... eu... –eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos –Não sei se vou me recuperar, mas eu tenho esperanças...

Ela riu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Vamos lá... não doeu tanto assim.

-Não... imagina! É a mesma coisa que eu socar seus p---

-Muito obrigada Malfoy... sem exemplos por favor? -disse ela meio brava me interrompendo.

Eu ergui as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição.

-Certo sem exemplos...

Depois disso ficou aquele clima... _pesado. _Um olhando pro teto, enquanto o outro olhava pra parede. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa mais eu pensava "Eu só falo com ela se ela falar comigo" e Virginia me disse que pensava a mesma coisa quando a pedi em casamento. Então ficou o silencio... mas não dava pra ficar assim o tempo todo então eu resolvi falar finalmente.

-Você também caiu?

-Cai? –disse ela meio confusa –Claro que cai... e em cima de você não lembra?

-Não... não isso. Caiu na armadilha do Blaise e da Amy...

-Ahhhh –disse ela corando levemente e eu dei um sorrisinho. Adoro quando ela cora, ela fica tão linda com as bochechas rosadas –cai... cai sim.

-É eu também... – "Nossa que coisa mais estúpida para se dizer Draco!" pensei furiosamente enquanto via ela me olhar meio curiosa.

-Que estava escrito no seu?

-No seu o que?

-Na sua carta Malfoy...

-Draco...

-Tava escrito Draco?

-Não... me chame de Draco... – eu a encarei com a testa franzida e ela corou novamente.

-Ah sim claro... mas o que estava escrito?

-Que você queria falar comigo aqui na frente do armário de vassouras.Eu achei bem suspeito a parte do armário mas... -ela me deu um tapa no braço e eu dei um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Meu Merlin Mal-- -eu a olhei severamente e ela deu um sorrisinho de desculpas –_Draco_, você não pensa em outra coisa não?

-Penso sim... você é que não me conhece...

-Queria conhecer...

Eu a olhei surpreso e ela arregalou os olhos pondo a mão na boca.

-Pergunte então...

-Pergunte o que?

-Pergunte o que quer saber oras...

-Sobre o que?

-Sobre a cor do céu Weasley... -disse eu sarcástico.

-Humpf... -disse ela meio mal-humorada.

-É claro que é sobre mim não é Weasley?

-Virginia...

-Hã?

-Me chame de Virginia Draco... -disse ela sorrindo.

-Ah sim.. entendo... –eu olhei pro alto e eu a vi dando uma risadinha. -O que foi?

-Se não te conhecesse Draco, diria que tinha corado.

-Eu? Corando? Pirou Virginia? –disse eu fechando a cara.

-Ahhh que bonitinho Draco Malfoy corou e está com biquinho de uma criança mimadinha!

-Wesley... você está mexendo com um Malfoy.. lembre-se disso... -disse eu com em tom de alerta.

-Oh que medo do pequeno Malfoy... –disse ela provocativa.

-Ah é? –eu arqueei as sobrancelhas a olhando.

-Ah é o que Draco?

-Você não tem medo de mim?

-Eu? Não, não tenho... –ela cruzou os braços e sorriu –Por que teria?

-Porque eu sou um Malfoy...

-E daí?

-E daí que Weasleys tem medo de Malfoys...

-Você que pensa... –ela revirou os olhos e eu bufei.

-Patético isso...

-O que? A conversa ou o meu medo?

-A conversa e a essa coisa de "Eu sou um Malfoy e você é uma Weasley... me odeie.." –eu fiz uma voz boba e ela riu.

-Você está falando sério?

-Por que brincaria?

-Porque você é um Malfoy?

-Tá vendo! Você é racista!

-Hã? –ela me encarou confusa e eu revirei os olhos.

-Você reclama que eu sou um Malfoy e que não te trato bem porque você é uma Weasley. Mas e você? Só porque eu sou um Malfoy não tenho sentimentos ou não falo serio? –Eu a olhei seriamente e depois meio confuso. Eu realmente não fazia idéia do porque que eu tinha dito aquilo.

-Eu... ahm... desculpa Draco. Acho que deveríamos começar tudo de novo.

-Como assim?"Tudo de novo?" – disse eu arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela deu um sorriso estendendo a mão.

-Vamos fingir, que apenas somos Virginia e Draco? Sem essa historia de Weasley e Malfoy?

Eu fiquei parado a encarando. Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas ela me parecia bem tentadora. E segurando a mão dela eu também sorri.

-Sim. Vamos nessa. Mas as regras são: sem me chamar de doninha, sem citar meu pai, minha família ou derivados.

-O mesmo pra mim. Sem citar minha família, a cor dos meus cabelos, minha posição social ou derivados. Combinado?

-Combinado!

Eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito. Era como se eu fosse apenas o Draco. O Draco que pode sorrir, que pode falar besteira sem se importar de ser um Malfoy ou pensar que precisaria humilhar as pessoas por ser o que sou. Eu apenas era o Draco... e ela era apenas a Virginia. A garota mais linda e compreensiva que eu já tinha visto.

-Hum..o que faremos?

-Você pode achar idiota, mas tem uma brincadeira que eu digo uma palavra e você diz cinco coisas que vem a sua mente. Quer tentar?

Eu a olhei e pensei "Por que não?"

-Por mim tudo bem...

-Então ta... vamos lá... eu começo. Hum... chuva.

Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo eu fechei os olhos e vi de novo a cena que tinha mudado minha vida.

-Amor, felicidade, sentimentos estranhos, mudança de uma vida e ruiva... –eu ainda de olhos fechados dei um sorriso. E quando abri meus olhos novamente vi que Virginia me encarava com olhos marejados. –Eu fiz alguma coisa...? –ela pôs o dedo indicador nos meus lábios e se aproximou de mim, a única coisa que percebi naquele momento foi o perfume cítrico dela e os cabelos ruivos macios dela roçando no meu rosto. Nossos lábios se encontraram e senti novamente aquela sensação de fogo e gelo se encontrando. Mas dessa vez era diferente, era como se nós dois estávamos provando um para o outro que nos amávamos e não importava se éramos Weasleys ou Malfoys, porque na realidade éramos apenas Virginia e Draco, e eu não precisaria dizer mil vezes que a amava, porque naquele beijo eu percebi que pra ela não importava palavras e sim gestos. Quando nos separamos eu a abracei delicadamente.

-Não vou te deixar escapar novamente de mim Virginia...

-E quem disse que eu quero fugir Draco?

Eu sorri e ela começou a passar delicadamente as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

-Certo, então eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

-Peça Draco... – ela se afastou e me encarou. Eu pude ver mais uma vez a curiosidade nos belos olhos castanhos claros da garota que eu amava.

-Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela sorriu radiante e me deu um abraço apertado.

-É claro que quero!

E quando nós dois íamos nos beijar novamente...

-ALELUIIIIIIIIIIA MERLIN! OBRIGADA POR EXISTIR NESSE MOMENTO! – com um estrondo a porta se abriu e Amy e Blaise de mãos dadas entraram pulando como se a copa de quadribol tivesse sido ganha.

-Não disse Blaise? Não disse? Ahhhhh finalmente! –ela pulou em cima do meu amigo que sorriu meio bobo.

-Claro que disse Amy!

-E você me ajudou Blaise! Me ajudou... obrigada! –e lhe dando um selinho a garota lhe abraçou novamente nos olhando – Finalmente pombinhos... já tava achando que teria que apelar para poção do amor...

Virginia riu e se levantou.

-Mas poderia ter usado um método menos... _brusco_ não Amy? –ela estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar que eu aceitei meio mal-humorado.

-Desculpa Gi, mas é que você sabe que para casos difíceis a armadilha tem que ser perfeita... e o que foi Draco? –eu a encarava com uma cara não muito amigável e Virginia me deu um uma cutucada.

-Ai Virginia que eu fiz? –disse eu esfregando o lugar onde ela tinha me cutucado com uma cara de dor.

-Agradeça a sua amiga Draco... -ela me olhou severamente e eu murmurei "obrigada Amy" meio a contra gosto

-De nada Draco! Foi um prazer! –e sorrindo ela nos puxou para fora do armário –E então? FINALMENTE! –ela literalmente me agarrou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha –Estou tão feliz por você Draco...

Eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo meio sem saber o que dizer.

-Brigado mesmo Amy...

-Não há de que Draco... afinal... amigos são para isso...

Amigos... essa palavra me lembrava alguma coisa, e olhando para Blaise que estava parado com um sorriso bobo e olhando para a Amy eu dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Blaise cuidado para não babar certo?

-HÃ?

Virginia e Amy riram enquanto o garoto acordava do estado "babatorio"

-Você... ta quase babando na Amy...

-Eu? Eu não...

-Não... imagina se estivesse Blaise...

E rindo... nós quatro caminhamos pelo corredor indo para o Salão Comunal conversando.

Foi um dos dias mais felizes na minha vida. Porque eu realmente tinha percebido que tinha dois melhores amigos para a vida inteira e tinha uma namorada linda e compreensiva. Eu poderia ter perdido o meu pai, que tinha me ensinado a ser o que sou e tinha tentado me matar, mas sinceramente nada me importava eu estava ali, conversando com os meus melhores amigos que estavam finalmente juntos e a minha pequena ruiva com seus belos olhos castanhos felizes por estarem comigo que mesmo sendo um Malfoy estava fazendo-a feliz com simples palavras.

N/A: Olá gente o/.Nossa eu realmente estou ficando feliz com o tanto de reviews por cap \o/ tanto que eu já estou escrevendo o cap 13 e infelizmente é o penultimo T.T.A fic vai até o cap 14 mais o cap 15 que é um Epílogo.To ficando meio deprimida de ter que deixar essa fic T.T mas tudo bem...eu vou fazer uma outra Fic D/G baseada em Anastácia - a Idéia ta otima gente.Depois dou mais detalhes.Obrigada mesmo!

N/B super xereta: Oiee tudo bem? ((emocionada com a fic)) ta dando vontade de chorar gente T.T, amei esse cap. foi tão fofo . Eu gostei mesmo foi da parte do Draco associando coisas com a palavra chuva, foi muuuuito perfeitoso -. Fiquei curiosa pro próximo cap. x.x, então deixem bastante reviews porque ai a dona Má se empolga e posta o próximo cap. mais rápido xD. Bjaum \o/

Resposta das Reviews:

TheBlueMemory: Olá!To bem e você:) HauhAHUahu verdade verdade Tio Lucio lindão \o/.Huhu a Tia Narcisa é chique até quando ameaçam o filho dela...adoooro a Tia Narcisa \o/. Meu Merlin menina...o Tio Sev no cinema e nos livros é tudo! Suspira com uma plaquinha gigante : "Eu Amo o tio Sev" HuahUAhau A Amy é sortuda pq minha beta não deixou ela morrer pq senão ela estaria a sete palmos embaixo da terra u.u. Ahhh muito obrigada moça por sempre deixar reviews maravilindas viu?AdooUro suas reviews \o/.Um Bom inicio de ano pra tu tb:)

Miaka-ELA: HAUHauHAUHAuah A historia do Blaise ter virado vegetal foi ótima xD.E você também ia me jogar pedras? T.T Não seja má..eu queria dar um tom dramático para historia...mas já que não deu..deixa pra próxima xD.Brigada por sempre deixar reviews!

Ronnie Weezhy: Huhu outra que se eu tivesse a Amy me mataria..Humpf...você fazem complô não é possível! ¬¬ Brigada por deixar sempre reviews!

Lanuxa: Laaah minha betinha T.T preciso dizer que eu quase chorei quando li tua review menina?Bom, não vou falar mais nada senão a resposta vai ficar gigante T.T Amo-te a l.o.t Lah.

Rafinha M. Potter: Huahahua Rafinha e seus trocadilhos :x³ .Ahhh que bom que você gostou daquele cap Rafinha \o/ fico feliz.Eu realmente amei a Tia Narcisa aparecer e salvou o Mundo e o Blaise ficar todo vegetal xD.Não demorei tanto tempo para atualizar moça!Espero que goste desse cap.Brigada pelas reviews!

Lou Malfoy: Não falei?Mais uma para o Complô "Vamos matar a Má se ela matar a Amy" u.u .Mas bom foi bom ela ter ficado em coma mesmo assim o Blaise acordou e eles estão juntos \o/.Draco leeeeeerdo igual a uma lesma de cadeira de roda.Sorte que esse cap ele não foi assim tão ledo ne? \o/ Tu queria ver?Bom...espero que tenha gostado dos dois no armário!Brigada por todas as reviews!Bom...a Nc eu vou deixar pro ultimo cap \o/ vai ser mais..emocionante!Não demorei muito pra atualizar dessa vez...demorei?

Lika Slytherin: Nossa...tô sem palavras para a sua review e olha que isso é mto pq falo muiiito x.x.Mas mesmo assim moça...muito obrigada por achar perfeita a minha fic..só faltou eu dar pulinhos quando li tu review \o/.E não se sinta só...minha mãe acha que eu sou doidinha pq vira e mexe eu to rindo na frente do PC xD.HuahUAHuaHU Minha fan de carteira?Imagina..eu que sou fan de vocês que deixam reviews pra mim :) .Obrigada mesmo por estar gostando da fic viu?

Thata:Oiiie filhota :) amei tua review viu?Eu a respondo lá na tua fic ºk?Amo-te a l.o.t menina não se esqueça!

Beijokas a todos!E não percam o proimo cap pq o senhor Draco Malfoy pedirá Virginia Weasley em casamento cantando "Your Song" aquela musica linda do Moulin Rouge olhos brilhando eu sei que era pra ser surpresa mais não me conti...pelo menos vocês não vão saber o que será o epílogo Muahahacof cof ahaha!

Má Evans


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 13 – Cada dia que passa eu te amo mais e mais...**

Os dias que se passaram foram os melhores de minha vida. Eu tinha a namorada mais esquentada e sensível do mundo e estava adorando este fato. Todos os dias que acordava eu não via a hora de vê-la, poder ver o seu sorriso maroto quando eu ficava mal-humorado por uma gracinha dela, ver os olhos castanhos dela brilharem quando eu fazia alguma surpresa, como ela ficava vermelha quando brigávamos e como ela me abraçava quando nos reconciliávamos, e o mais importante para ela eu era apenas o Draco e para mim ela era apenas Virginia. O único problema era que nós estávamos namorando escondido aquela época. Então eu não tive que enfrentar cinco ruivos extremamente raivosos por eu, um Malfoy, estar namorando a caçula dos Weasley, mais precisamente a princesinha deles. Mas esse sossego durou pouco para mim já que eu fiz a coisa mais linda do universo, confirmado por Virginia, e a coisa mais suicida na minha formatura.

Eu andava muito preocupado alguns dias antes da formatura, eu deixaria Hogwarts e nele deixaria pra trás a minha pequena ruiva. E se ela me esquecesse e achasse um garoto melhor e que não seria morto pelos irmãos dela? E se ela resolvesse pensar que eu era mais um cara que apenas iria brincar com ela e não querer mais nada serio? Eu estava com a minha cabeça rodando aqueles dias.

-Draco... o que há com você loiro? –ela segurou delicadamente meu rosto com uma das mãos e me olhou preocupada –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não é nada pequena... eu... -suspirando eu a olhei profundamente -...estou pensando como será daqui pra frente... nós dois...

Ela soltou me rosto e deu um passo para trás se afastando e dando as costas.

-Você está querendo terminar comigo Malfoy?

-Eu? Não Virginia... estou querendo dizer no sentido de se você me esquecer... ou sei lá...

Eu olhei para a sala onde estávamos meio deprimido, eu sabia que não ia ser boa coisa quando eu saísse de lá e deixasse minha ruiva pra trás.

-Se depender de mim Draco eu nunca vou te esquecer... – ela deu um passo para frente e me abraçou –é só essa a sua preocupação?

Eu dei um beijo no topo dos cabelos ruivos dela e comecei a passar delicadamente a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentindo aquele cheiro cítrico inebriante.

-Quem sabe o fato de seus irmãos quererem me matar quando souberem que namoramos também esteja me preocupando.

-Oh Draco... eles não te matarão... -ela deu uma risadinha e eu revirei os olhos –Só vão querer saber sobre as suas intenções... e coisas do tipo.

-E nesse "querer saber as suas intenções" está incluído o pacote "caindo na porrada"?

-Draco Malfoy... –eu bufei e ela sorriu me encarando –você está com medo não é?

-Medo? Eu com medo? Não fale asneiras Virginia...

-Então por que toda essa preocupação?

Eu suspirei e a aconcheguei mais no abraço.

-Nada ruiva... nada...

Nada uma ova! Eu sabia muito bem que quando dissesse "Virginia você quer casar comigo?" eu iria ser morto por seis Weasley contando com o pai dela... mais o Potter como bônus, mas o Potter não me preocupava muito.

Tinha chegado o dia do meu suicídio e eu estava super nervoso. Olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para a caixinha de veludo no meu bolso e pensava a seguinte frase "Se eu morrer, não vai ser nada demais... nada demais..." e esse pensamento até me acalmava as vezes. Mas agora que eu e Blaise estávamos sentados já prontos e arrumados a espera de Amy para irmos ao Salão Principal a frase tinha se transformado em "Antes de morrer eu espanco o Potter e o Ronald, mas ai se eu conseguir fugir eu pego a Virginia e nos vamos morar no Haiti...".  
-Demorei garotos? –como se eu tivesse saído de um choque eu e Blaise olhamos para a escada onde uma linda garota que eu conhecia por sendo Amy descia as escadas. Ela trajava um vestido tomara que caia azul petróleo e ele era colado até a cintura e logo depois ia ficando mais solto indo até os pés. Na lateral havia um rasgo até a coxa e ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque e um colar de brilhantes que eu me lembro que mamãe tinha lhe dado de aniversario de dezessete anos.

-Não... –disse Blaise abobado. Também pudera... a Amy estava linda!

Ela sorriu meio constrangida e segurou no braço de Blaise.  
-Vocês estão lindos... Draco... a Gi vai babar em você... -e piscando nos três saímos das masmorras indo em direção ao Salão Principal.

O salão estava decorado lindamente. Com mesas com lugares para as famílias, e com uma pista de dança mais ao longe. Meu estomago embrulhou ao olhar para a mesa dos Weasleys, onde todos os membros da família pareciam estar, incluindo Potter, Lupin, e todos os membros da Ordem de Fênix. "Merlin vai ser morte súbita... alguém por favor me mate agora? Não pensando bem... eu sou um Malfoy e Malfoys... correm enquanto é tempo... é isso!" -pensei eu respirando fundo e encaminhando a uma mesa onde a família de Blaise estava e minha mãe também.

-Oh meninos como estão lindos! –minha mãe se aproximou dando um beijo na minha bochecha e na de Blaise e parou abraçando Amy –Querida você está tão bonita... não é de se admirar que Blaise tenha se apaixonado!

-Assim você me deixa encabulada Tia Cissy...

Eu cumprimentei a todos e me sentei. Vi que minha mãe estava com um sorriso que dizia claramente "Eu sei o que você vai fazer... e para quem".

Uma das coisas mais irritantes da minha mãe é isso. Estraga qualquer surpresa. Quando tinha uns sete anos lembro-me das poucas festas surpresas legais que eu tinha feito para a minha mãe com ajuda dos elfos, essa era uma delas. Ela na hora fingiu que não sabia de nada e que tinha sido a maior surpresa na vida dela, mas depois ela me contou que já sabia muito antes de eu ter começado a pensar que ela estava desconfiando.

-Mãe... nem pense nisso.

-Eu disse alguma coisa Draco? –ela me encarou com um sorrisinho debochado e eu encarei friamente.

-Olha aqui mãe... te conheço o bastante, e você não precisa falar... suas reações mostram que você realmente é...

-Tudo bem querido... eu não digo e faço reação nenhuma... só digo que você escapou da morte uma vez... não espere que eu te salve de novo.

Eu a encarei possesso.

-Mães normais diriam: "Filho eu te apoio" você já diz "Ta no inferno, abraça o capeta". Puta que pariu mãe...

Ela deu uma breve risada.

-Chega disso... sua ruiva chegou...

Eu bufei e de braços cruzados olhei para a escadaria que dava para o Salão Principal, lá vinha uma ruiva de vestido de cetim vinho, que era frente única e era meio rodado. Os cabelos ruivos caiam até as costas e cacheavam nas pontas e lá estavam meus olhos castanhos... me encarando como se perguntassem se eu aprovava. Mas eu não consegui fazer gesto algum para dizer que ela estava linda ou algo do tipo. Estava bobo por a minha pequena estar tão maravilhosamente linda.

-Cuidado Draco... seu queixo já está quase batendo no chão...

Eu sai do transe em que me encontrava e respondi provocativo:  
-Pelo menos eu não babo... apenas o meu queixo cai.

Blaise murmurou algumas palavras que eu nem prestei atenção porque uma explosão de risadas veio da mesa dos Weasley. Parecia que Ronald tinha dito alguma besteira e as mulheres da mesa tinham se revoltado, não mais quanto Granger que apontava o dedo indicador a ele enquanto dizia alguma coisa furiosa. Ronald apenas a encarava vermelho como um pimentão.

-Sugiro se você ainda não desistiu vá agora Draco... –murmurou minha mãe com um sorriso.

E respirando fundo eu me levantei e a encarei.

-Eu nunca desistiria daquela garota mãe... -e dando as costas a ela comecei a andar o mais rapidamente possível. Conversei rapidamente com o cara do som e subi no palco e ficando de frente para todos os alunos que se formariam, suas famílias e convidados.

Havia um tal de microne ou mirofone não me lembro e eu o segurei tentando não tremer.

-Bom, como é o meu ultimo dia nesta escola, já que estou me formando, –nessa hora o Salão inteiro estava olhando para mim inclusive ela –eu quero cantar uma musica a alguém muito especial para mim que eu deixarei para trás este ano.

-Um Malfoy cantando? Que palhaçada é essa?

-Ronald se você não quiser engolir essa colher eu sugiro que cale-se imediatamente e deixei o Malfoy cantar.

Eu não deixei de dar um sorrisinho.

-Obrigada Granger... –a garota corou e deu um aceno para que eu continuasse –Como eu dizia, eu vou contar esta musica que se chama "Come what May" e eu revelarei depois da musica para quem ela é direcionada.

Os acordes iniciais da musica começaram a tocar e a luz do Salão imediatamente ficou mais baixa. E era só o piano que me acompanhava. Respirando fundo antes de começar eu cantei:

-_Never knew I could feel like this_

_(Nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir assim) _

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_(Como nunca tivesse visto o céu antes)_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_(Quero morrer com um beijo seu)_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_(Todo dia te amo mais e mais)_

O Salão estava em silencio e apenas me observando. Amy me olhava com um sorriso e os olhos marejados, e na hora eu entendi que ela já havia percebido... e sorrindo olhei novamente para a minha ruiva que tentava de todas as maneiras fingir que não estava ouvindo para não chorar. Eu esperei que o piano tocasse o ultimo acorde antes de eu continuar a cantar:

- _Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_(Ouça meu coração, você pode ver ele cantar)_

_Come back to me and me forgive everthing_

_(volte para mim e me perdoe por tudo)_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_(As estações podem mudar, inverno a primavera)_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_(Mas eu te amo até o último momento)_

E me preparando para cantar o refrão fechei os olhos e cantei com todo o meu amor:

- _Come what may_

_(Haja o que houver)_

_Come what may_

_(Haja o que houver)_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_(Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte)_

O Piano tocou tristemente e eu reabri os olhos olhando para minha pequena. Seus olhos estavam marejados e ela mordia o lábio inferior para não deixar as lagrimas caírem para que ninguém percebesse. E cantando novamente olhando para seus olhos vi a primeira lagrima cair.

- _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_(De repente o mundo parece um lugar perfeito)_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_(De repente ele se move como uma graça perfeita)_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_(De repente minha vida não parece ter sido um desperdício)_

_It all revolves around you_

_(Tudo gira em torno de você)_

Recuperando meu ar e me preparando para a parte final da musica, eu retirei microne ou o que diabos seja, do suporte e fiquei mais a ponta do palco o que me deu uma visão bem mais ampla do Salão... onde pude ver que todas as mulheres estavam ou encantadas ou em prantos. Dei um sorrisinho e cantei em plenos pulmões olhando novamente aos olhos dela:

- _And there's no mountain too high_

_(E não há montanha tão alta)_

_No river too wide_

_(Não há rio tão profundo)_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_(Cantando essa música, estarei ao seu lado)_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_(Tempestades podem se formar)_

_And stars may collide_

_(E estrelas podem colidir)_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_(Mas eu te amo até meu último momento)._

Quando o piano parou de tocar eu respirei fundo. Ouvi palmas e gritos e garotas enlouquecidas querendo ser a dona do meu amor, mas nenhuma delas chegaria aos pés de minha pequena. Coloquei o microne ( eu ainda acerto nome disso) no lugar e uma luzinha me seguiu até eu descer do palco e caminhar até a mesa dos Weasleys que me observavam em silencio. A mãe de Virginia estava chorando emocionada enquanto abraçava o marido e as namoradas dos gêmeos e dos presentes na mesa igualmente, então ninguém percebeu a minha presença. Me ajoelhando de frente a ruiva que tremia pelo choro contido e retirando a caixinha do bolso eu suspirei e tomando coragem disse uma das coisas mais certas da minha vida.

-Ruiva, você sabe que eu te amo... e que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em toda a minha vida. Sabe que esse ano vamos nos separar porque eu sairei daqui e talvez nos veremos bem menos do que nos costumamos nos ver então eu quero que quando você sair daqui seja minha esposa, minha mulher, minha companheira. Virginia Molly Weasley você aceita casar comigo?

E quase me derrubando no chão Virginia me abraçou em pratos chorando e soluçando.

-É claro que quero Draco... é claro que quero.

Gritos emocionados foram ouvidos e foram misturados pelos choros das garotas que queriam ter um namorado perfeito como eu.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE!

Bom socos pra lá, chutes e tal. Virou um bolo de cabelos ruivos em mim que eu não sabia pra onde socar ou chutar a sessão "porrada no Malfoy" só terminou quando o grito de 3 mulheres furiosas nos fez parar.

-RONALD WESLEY

-FRED E JORGE WEASLEY

-HARRY POTTER!

-PAREM COM ISSO AGORA!

Tudo se acalmou. Meu nariz em pedaços, Potter com olho roxo, os gêmeos com uns cortes no rosto e Ronald segurando o braço quebrado.

-O que vocês pensam que são? O garoto vem pedir a mão da irmã de vocês para casar e você fazem isso! NÃO FOI ASSIM QUE EU CRIEI VOCÊS! E ME ADMIRA VOCÊ MOCINHO... –A Srª Weasley encarou Potter enfurecida –TENHA UM COMPORTAMENTO COMO ESSE!

-Mas... mãe/senhora Weasley...

-NÃO QUERO SABER! SENTEM-SE TODOS SEM MAIS UM PIO!

Os quatro se sentaram e A SrªWeasley juntamente com Amy e Gina me ajudaram a levantar.

-Me desculpe querido... não sei de onde eles tiraram esse comportamento... -a senhora gordinha que tantas vezes eu tinha ofendido estava ali me ajudando, eu me senti péssimo.

-Oh Draco você está bem? –disse Virginia preocupada e olhando para o meu nariz que sangrava.

-Não be... naba bemais... Birginia... -disse eu estancando o sangue que escorria do meu nariz na minha camisa social finíssima.

-Draco Malfoy... –eu olhei meio incerto para o pai de Virginia que me olhava seriamente.

-Senhor Wesley...

-Filho... você tem certeza do que esta fazendo? Casamento é uma coisa seria...

-Eu benho... senhor Weasley... eu amo sua bilha... eu quero basar com ela...

-Bom se é assim eu autorizo...

-COMO É QUE É?

-E vocês quatro não tem que se meter na vida da sua irmã! –disse o senhor Weasley severamente a Potter e Wesleys que se calaram.

-Bah... beu anel Birginia... –eu peguei a caixinha e a abri mostrando um anel de prata com uma pedra cinza delicada. –A bedra beh cinza... porque quando eu bi bocê na chuba... o béu tava cinza... lembra?

Ela abriu um sorriso extremamente encantador e me abraçou delicadamente.  
-É claro que me lembro Draco... ele é lindo!

-Que bom que bostou...

Eu vi que ela estava prendendo o riso e eu fiquei meio mal-humorado.

-O que boi?

-Você ta falando super estranho ta muito engraçado Draco... –ela começou a gargalhar e eu bufei.

-Bolha aqui Birginia eu cantei pra bocê... be pedi em basamento e bocê bira uma da minha bara?

Ela gargalhou mais ainda.

-Me desculpa Draco... é que ta muito cômico...

-Baham... bunca bais eu baço alguma boisa assim... -disse eu mais mal-humorado ainda do que ela me abraçou novamente.

-Vamos lá doninha até falando estranho e cheio de sangue... você consegue ser lindo...

-Eu bei... e abe sendo uma Weasley bocê bonsegue ser linda... encantabora e minha boina...  
Ela riu gostosamente e eu só não ri porque ia doer.

-Eu sou sua _boina? _Hahahaha

-Minha boina... bocê entendeu... -eu bufei e ela sorriu.

-Entendi meu boino... hahaha

-Birginia!

-Tá bom eu parei Draco... parei... mais que você sempre vai ser meu _boino_ você vai ser...

-Besisto...

N/A: Oi Gente, tudo bem com todos vocês?Antes de eu começar a tagarelar como sempre quero dizer que eu quase morri ao escrever Draco Malfoy cantando "Come what May" putz eu invento de fazer as coisas e depois fico toda manteiga derretida é fogo viu?Pra não falar outra coisa :x.Enfim quero agradecer á todos pelas reviews que me deixam até sem graça e agradecer pela paciência.É gente...cap que vem é o ultimo da fic...e depois dele é o Epiligo...e finite ...fim da fic...buaaaaaaaa ((sai correndo em pratos)) MEU bebê vai acabar...N/B super xereta (e emocionada também): Eu vou morrer x.x, a Marina não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas! Agora estou quase aos prantos... isso que dá ser beta de escritora descente x.x... Enfim, estou aqui quase derretendo em lagrimas pra implorar e ameaçar todos vocês: esse cap. é o melhor cap. da historia (e aqui eu digo historia mundial, não historia da fic) e vocês TEM que deixar reviews! Caso contrario ((aponta faca)) o bicho (no caso eu) pega... Obrigada xD. Bjux!

Respostas das reviews:

Miaka-ELA: Huhu amei cap passado Draco e Gina no armário (( olhos brilhando)) E ah a Narcisa aparece no epílogo...vai explicar tudo...pode deixar...espero que goste desse cap viu?Obrigada por ler e sempre deixar reviews!

Lanuxa: Laaaaaaah você é suspeita para aflar sobre meus caps u.u mais tudo bem...xDDD.Review gigante não faz só você chorar...faz eu tb menina T.T AUahuiHAUIhauiA A parte do espelho é fogo xDD sabe que eu vi um garoto fazendo isso uma vez por isso coloquei aki?uiahAUIHauahiI Foi mto engraçado...eu nunca tinha rido tanto em toda a minha vida xDDD.Linda mesmo a parte da chuva ((olhos brilhando)) foi o André que me ensinou esse jogo e achei que ficaria perfeito aki XD.Amo-te menina!

Lika Slytherin: Nossa O.O' Você se cadastrou no só pra deixa review pra mim?O.O (( emocionada)) MENINAAAAAAAA COMO TU É FOFA! (( aperta bochecha)) ó meu msn é ma(underline)malfoy1992(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com me add menina ficarei mto feliz de falar contigo!E obrigada viu?Você é mto fofa por sempre deixar reviews e me elogiar!

TheBleuMemory: AIHuiahUIAHUia sério? Já trancaram sua amiga? XD Já me trancaram tb...é fogo dá vontade de matar quem trancou você lá ¬¬ eu quase matei a amiga que fez isso comigo...ú.u Nós duas sabemos como é ser trancada em um armário..é péssimo!Por isso o Draco ficou tão bravo..pq eu fiquei tb quando fizeram isso comigo u.u. IAUHuiahAUIA Briga de verdade \o/. huhuhu briga de cabelo não tem graça xDDD (( curiosa)) Já puxaram teu cabelo:x³³³. Nhaai se você só você que queria uma doninha dessa pra você...eu quero várias e não uma só xDDD. (( ergue plaquinha)) "Quem tiver um Tio Sevie por favor doe-o!Precisa-se de doações" xDD Brigada pela reviews moça!

Thata: Thaaa huahauhau que bom que ta gostando da fic..pena que ela já tá acabando T.T.Sua fic eu vou deixar uma review só preciso arranjar tempo u.u.Huhu pego minhas manias é?xDDD Amo-te a l.o.t³ menina nunca se esqueça!

Carolilina Malfoy: Que bom que tu gostou do cap moça \o/.Obrigada pela review!E o cap já está aki espero que goste .

Beijokas a todos e até o ultimo cap T.T (( chorando))

Má Evans


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 14 – O fim...**

Em resumo toda a minha vida eu fui ensinado a não amar. Por que amar se você pode ter o dinheiro? Pra que amar se você pode ser traído depois? Por que amar se eu nunca fui amado? Eram esses meus pensamentos, e foi assim que fui criado. Meu pai um comensal que nunca demonstrou amor por mim e que me criou como se eu fosse um bonequinho que quando atingisse a maioridade seria como ele, minha mãe um doce de pessoa que sempre me amou, mas nunca realmente demonstrava isso. Ela me amava, mas de um modo estranho. Enfim, o amor para mim era alguma coisa patética para fracos e Grifinorios, então quando eu realmente comecei a amar a Virginia eu me assustei. Era como se todo o sentimento que eu tivesse negado a vida toda tivesse de uma hora para outra me abordado e tomado conta de mim, por isso que às vezes eu ficava meio distante dela e fingia que não a amava. Arrependo-me por isso, talvez seja um dos motivos que eu tenha escrito esse livro para demonstrar para ela e para as pessoas que lerem que Virginia Molly Weasley foi o único e verdadeiro amor que eu tive. Pode até parecer bobagem que eu um Malfoy tenha se apaixonado por uma Weasley e ela em questão se tornar o amor da vida dele, pensando assim pareceria loucura a alguns anos atrás, eu diria que quem me dissesse isso era ou retardado ou queria uma azaração das boas. Mas lendo agora isso me parece tão normal que é como se fosse predestinado para mim, como se quando eu tivesse nascido uma certa ruiva invadiria meu coração e ficasse nele para sempre.

Oh que ótimo, eu estou parecendo um idiota apaixonado que coisa mais patética! Espero que Amy não leia isso senão eu vou ser incomodado o resto da minha vida. Enfim, a minha vida se tornou muito mais "colorida" depois de ter encontrado esta ruiva que toma conta dos meus pensamentos e do meu coração. Já pensou se eu tivesse me casado com a Parkinson? Eca! Só de pensar nisto me deu até ânsia de vomito. Oh garotinha feia que dói viu? Pelo amor de Merlin sagrado... nunca vi alguém tão feia e com cara de buldogue velho igual o dela. Se comparar Virginia com ela... nossa nem tem comparação a Virginia iria pisoteá-la e depois cuspir na cara dela. Sabe vendo por esse ângulo até que seria divertida uma cena dessas... Mas voltando ao capitulo final deste livro esplendoroso e magnífico que eu tive o prazer de escrever e que vai se tornar o melhor best-sller já visto, quero terminar em chave de ouro então eu vou parar de escrever bobagens e ir logo ao ponto onde quero chegar. (( N/A: Nem exagera ú.u)).

Como todos já sabiam, eu tinha pedido Virginia em casamento em minha formatura. Logo depois disso tivemos que voltar as nossas casas, o que é obvio, e nos separar. As nossas férias foram ótimas, sabe aqueles casais melosos que se um sorrir o outro sorri, se um chorar o outro chora? Então nós dois estávamos assim. E sempre íamos passear pelo Beco Diagonal onde as pessoas nos encaravam como se fossemos a reencarnação de Lord Voldemort, porque convenhamos que ver um Weasley e um Malfoy de mão dadas e no maior love é bem estranho. Passamos as férias dela curtindo os nossos momentos como se fossem os últimos, pois sabíamos que a cada dia que passava a nossa separação estava mais próxima. E realmente quando ela chegou foi uma das piores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida.

-Você me jura, jura por todo esse seu cabelo loiro e platinado que vai me esperar voltar? –disse Virginia me abraçando e prendendo o choro. Conhecia muito bem esta cara, porque toda vez que brigávamos ela fazia um biquinho de quem estava prendendo o choro que eu reconhecia de longe, como agora.

-Claro que espero pequena, nós não estamos noivos? –disse eu acariciando os cabelos ruivos dela com cuidado e respirando fundo, estava sendo difícil para mim.

-Estamos... -ela ergue a cabeça para me encarar –mas e se você--- -eu a interrompi colocando meu dedo indicador em seus lábios.

-Nunca diga isso... já disse que te amo mais do que tudo, vai começar com a desconfiança agora Virginia? –questionei eu meio frio, os olhos castanhos se encheram de lagrimas e eu a abracei forte –Vamos lá pequena... não torna mais difícil para mim por favor?

-Eu não consigo Draco, eu não sei se vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo longe de você...

-Vamos lá! Não disse que iria te ver todos os passeios de Hogsmeade? E que se pudesse te buscaria para passar o Natal comigo? –ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e eu dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça –Então! Não vai ser tão ruim assim...

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa...

-Eu sei pequena, mas é o jeito...

-Todos a bordo!

-Eu não quero ir Draco... –ela escondeu o rosto banhado de lagrimas no meu peito e eu mordi o lábio inferior com força sentindo os olhos queimarem.

-Gi... eu sei que vai ser horrível para nós dois, mas você tem que voltar e fazer o sétimo ano! Não é seu sonho ser Curandeira? Então volte lá e faça-o realidade eu te esperarei e não deixarei que fique aqui por minha causa. –E a pegando no colo caminhei até a cabine onde Crevey via tudo pela janela –Crevey eu quero que me prometa que vai cuidar dela, se não cuidar eu sou capaz de cortar sua cabeça fora... –ela revirou os olhos e eu passei Virginia aos braços dele.

-Pode deixar loiro... eu cuido da minha amiga... –ele sorriu para Virginia que soluçou alto me olhando.

-Por favor Draco...

-Não Virginia... agora vai...

O trem apitou e as cabines foram fechadas, ela colocou o rosto pela janela e eu dei um sorrisinho que era pra ser confiante.

-Vai dar tudo certo Gi... eu prometo! –eu gritei já que o trem havia começado a andar.

-Eu te amo Draco!

-Eu também te amo pequenina!

E vendo o trem vermelho virar rapidamente, eu tinha deixado minha pequenina ir. A razão do meu sorriso e a razão do meu viver, mas era melhor assim e era estritamente necessário.

Lembro-me que aquele dia tinha sido o pior de toda a minha vida. Ver minha ruiva chorar, implorar pra ficar e eu ali frio, distante, fingindo que iria correr tudo bem mesmo sabendo que nós dois iríamos nos separar e se distanciar um pouco. Mas mesmo assim, esse era o meu dever... o dever de noivo que apóia a noiva em todas as decisões e que ajuda na melhor escolha. Eu estava representando o meu papel... nada de mais importante.

O ano se passou vagarosamente. Eu tenho um ódio dessas coisas! Quanto mais rápido você quer que o dia chegue mais devagar ele parece chegar... é ridículo me deixa estressado essas coisas. Estou dizendo isso porque parece que o dia do meu casamento com a Virginia não chega! Mas deixando isso para lá me deixa continuar de onde parei. Como disse, o ano se passou vagarosamente e parecia que toda vez que eu olhava para o relógio o minuto passava mais devagar, isso estava me aborrecendo de uma tal forma que quando cheguei na formatura de Virginia a única coisa que fiz foi dar graças a Merlin e beija-la logicamente.

A formatura de minha pequenina foi ótima. Alem de tê-la reencontrado mais bela e mais apaixonada por mim (como se fosse difícil) foi maravilhoso rever Hogwarts o lugar onde fiz meus dois melhores amigos e tinha encontrado o meu amor. Por falar em melhores amigos, Blaise e Amy haviam se acertado e quase tinham acabado o namoro, porque Blaise não queria ter um relacionamento sério, como disse mesmo Amy um dia antes da formatura de Virginia.

-Pra mim chega Zabine! Chega! Você não quer nada sério eu sou apenas mais uma pra você! Mais uma pra sua coleção de frutinhas! –dizia ela irritada e apontando o dedo indicador para o meu amigo que respirava fundo –Só que eu não vou deixar que você apareça com outra "Moraguinho" na minha frente porque antes disso você vai ficar sem o seu bem precioso... –ela apontou para os paises baixos dele que arregalou os olhos e eu apenas fiz um "Essa vai dor Blaise..."

-Mas Amy...

-Mas Amy ó caramba Zabine... eu sou Manson pra você e quero que você se exploda! –Ela o olhou para ele magoada e pegou a bolsa do sofá da casa de Blaise.

-Amy Manson, pare já onde está! Você realmente acha que só seria mais uma depois do que aconteceu conosco? –disse ele exasperado a segurando pelo braço –Você sabe que eu te amo Amy não sei porque você ainda tem toda essa insegurança... mas já que assim que você quer ótimo! Quer casar comigo? –ele retirou um anel de ouro com uma pedrinha azul da cor dos olhos de Amy e esticou a ela meio irritado.

-Você é insensível... arrogante e... -ela arregalou os olhos olhando para o anel –O que Blaise?

-Você, Amy Manson, quer casar comigo? Ser minha esposa, minha rainha, minha frutinha –neste ponto ele sorriu e os olhos dela marejaram –e minha menina para sempre?

-É claro que quero Blaise! –e se jogando em cima dele os dois caíram no chão.

-Eu sabia! –disse ele rindo triunfante e pondo a aliança no dedo de Amy que estava em cima dele.

-Sabia o que Zabine? –Amy ficou em cima dele com as mãos apoiadas no chão.

-Falou merda Blaise... –disse eu revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

-Falei nada Draco... –disse ele rindo –Sabia Amy que você nunca iria sair daqui... você me ama demais para isso...

-Como é que é! –os olhos azuis de Amy se estreitaram e faiscaram –Ah é assim Zabine! Ótimo... –e se levantando ela jogou o anel nele e andou até a porta rapidamente –Fica ai com a sua salada de frutas que eu vou embora... –ela abriu a porta e a fechou com força. Blaise se levantou tão rápido que tropeçou no caminho e deu de cara com a porta. Fingindo que nada havia acontecido e que eu não estava gargalhando ele abriu a porta e saiu correndo atrás dela.

-Amy desculpa eu...

-Eu não tinha coragem é?

-Eu tava brincando.

-Acabou Zabine...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamy não mesmo volta aqui agora!

-Não Zabine... arg como você é irritante!

-Caramba sua doida eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo seu estrupício, mas dá o fora...

-Volta?

-Não!

-Por favor?

-...

-Sim?

-Tá bom seu idiota... ta bom...

E foi assim que Amy Manson virou Amy Zabine depois de muitas brigas e idas e voltas. E o pior de tudo é que eu vi esta cena e nunca vou me esquecer de como os dois chegaram se agarrando e me jogando pra fora do apartamento.

Depois da formatura e que Amy e Blaise tinham se acertado finalmente eu e Virginia tínhamos ficado juntos. Tinha sido a melhor coisa rever a minha pequenina e abraça-la novamente. Pena que o meu sossego acabou logo.

-Hey Draco, vamos no jogo de Quadribol do meu irmão? –Virginia chegou me abraçando e com os olhos brilhando –Vamos, por favor? –ela fez biquinho e eu revirei os olhos.

-Sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha nesse seu sorriso e nesse seu jeito de chegar me abraçando... –disse eu meio mal-humorado e pondo as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta –E não... nós não vamos...

-Por quê! –disse ela fazendo um biquinho maior e fizesse que eu desviasse o olhar para não ceder.

-Porque seu irmão me odeia...

-E daí?

-E daí Virginia! –eu a olhei irritado e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso cínico –Eu não sou uma boa influencia pra você...

-Por que? –ela riu –Só porque eu fiz cara de cínica?

-É...

-Mas não fuja do assunto... nós vamos e você vai parar com este mal-humor!

-Eu não vou Virginia... e você também não...

-Quem disse? –ela cruzou os braços e me olhou desafiadoramente.

-Draco Malfoy, seu noivo, lindo e gostoso com 1,80, cabelos louros e platinados... e olhos cinzas mais alguma coisa?

Ela bufou exasperada.

-Por favor, Draco?

-Não e acabou... eu não vou a um jogo de quadribol estúpido... e nem você!

_Uma hora depois..._

-O que você disse sobre "Nós não vamos a um jogo de quadribol estúpido"? –disse Virginia provocativa com um sorrisinho e sentando-se nas arquibancadas do estádio de Quadribol. Ela vestia uma camiseta laranja berrante escrito em dourado "Chudley Cannons".

-Não me provoque Virginia... – disse eu meio mal-humorado e me sentando no meio de uma multidão laranja e sendo o único vestido normal por ali.

-Ooooh Draco Malfoy com biquinho... que lindo!

-Eu já estou aqui agora chega! –eu cruzei os braços e ela gargalhou –Quieta Virginia... olha o escândalo...

-Hey gostosa... senta aqui comigo... deixa esse babaca pra lá... -disse um cara alto e gordo a Vriginia que o encarou friamente.

-O babaca sou eu seu trasgo com retardamento mental? –disse eu possesso dele ter mexido com Virginia.

-Olha aqui loiro aguado se eu fosse você ficaria quieto...

-É e por que seu brutamontes? –disse Virginia se levantando e o olhando com raiva –Ele é meu noivo e eu exijo respeito com ele senão serei obrigada a lhe azarar senhor!

-Devia cuidar melhor do que é seu loirinho aguado... –o homem nos olhou e continuou o seu caminho eu tentei ir atrás dele, mas Virginia me impediu.

-Deixa ele pra lá Draco...

-Virginia ele mexeu com você e me zombou! Ele tem que ser punido! –disse eu irritado e tentando soltar a minha mão da dela.

-Ciúmes Malfoy? –disse ela com uma voz provocativa.

-Está imaginando coisas Weasley... um Malfoy não sente ciúmes de uma Weasley...

-Oh, pois eu vi claramente o senhor com ciúmes... e de uma Weasley de fato...

-Está precisando ir para o Saint Mungus Weasley... –eu sorri –Malfoy's nunca amam Weasley's...

-E Weasley's nunca amam Malfoy's... –ela também sorriu e eu a abracei.-Que mentira não é?

-Com certeza...

E lhe dando um selinho, nós dois nos sentamos na arquibancada para assistir ao jogo.

-Nossa eu estava com saudade de cantar Weasley é nosso rei Virginia... –disse eu sorrindo maliciosamente ao que ela me deu um tapa no braço –Ai ai Weasley!

-Não ouse cantar isso Draco! E não me chame de Weasley daqui a duas semanas eu vou ser uma Malfoy como você...

-Huhuhu tudo bem então senhora Malfoy... –disse eu zombeteiro ao que ela me deu outro tapa –AI Virginia chega... vai me deixar roxo!

-Então cala a boca!

-Ninguém vai me obrigar!

-Duvida?

-...

-Foi o que pensei...

-Ah fica quieta e assiste ao jogo vai Virginia... -disse eu mal-humorado ao que ela deu um sorriso triunfante.

E foi assim que eu me apaixonei pela Weasley e continuo apaixonado por ela. Talvez seja por isso mesmo que nos amamos... por eu ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley... assim podemos provar que o amor não tem hora, lugar e nem acontece por acaso... é assim. Ele chega sem avisar... toma conta de você e quando você vê está amando o seu pior inimigo e vai casar com ele. É estranho não é? Pois sim... essa é minha história. A minha história quase perfeita.

s2 D/G s2

_N/A:Ahhhh eu vou chorar :.Meu bebe ta chegando no fiiim x.x.Esse foi o ultimo cap senhoras e senhores.Foi fofinho...bem D/G e até mostrei um pouco B/A pq não resisti (( olhos brilhando)) Enfim..o melhor fica para o epílogo onde eu vou chorar por estar terminando a minha fic D/G fofa (( respira fundo)) e vai ter a tão esperada NC \o/.Huhuhu vocês não perdem por esperar!_

N/B super emocionada: Bem eu resolvi mudar meu titulo, afinal eu não sou mais xereta aqui... e a Má vive me deixando emocionada. Amei muito esse cap., foi uma historia perfeita, sem tirar nem por. Eu quero pedir muitos reviews, já que estou sem palavras pra expressar o que eu senti lendo esse final. Acreditem, só não choro porque tenho companhia rsrs. Então espero vocês no epílogo... onde eu vou fazer um discurso giga. Porque vou estar chorando com certeza e quando eu choro eu falo d+. Beijos pra todos .

_Respostas das Reviews:_

estrelinha W.M: Huhu tu sofre de aminésia temporária como eu? Huahua brincadeira xD.Falta de tempo é fogo né?Bom que bom que tu gostou da fic, pena que só tenha lido agora no fim ((funga)), mais tudo bem :3.

Lou Malfoy: Moça!Sabe que quando eu vi suas duas reviews eu tive vontade de te abraçar até te deixar com falta de ar?u.u Juro!Como tu foooooi fofa a l.o.t Lou.AMEI!Bom, mas respondendo xD.Sobre o cap 12 do armário foi lindo os dois lá ((olhos brilhando)) e quando eu escrevi aquele cap eu me peguei pensando igual aquele locutor das meninas super poderosas :"E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo, Graças ao casal super briguento poderoso " XD.Eu sei que foi prodre mais foi o que pensei u.u.ÉÉÉ eu sou boa mesmo u.u vocês que iriam me matar se eu matasse a Amy ¬¬' .Siiiim \o/ Draco relacionando as coisas com a chuva foi liiindo (( suspira)).YEY! Perfeitoso ?Nossa vocês piram as vezes u.u.Mas eu amei mesmo ((olhas pros lados)) Draco cantando foi a coisas mais maravilhinda da historia Draco e Gina...((exagerada)).Noossa como tu é possessiva Moça xDDD.Eu tb quero um Draco só pra Mim..mas ele é da Gina u.ú.Sim sim...((lagrimas nos olhos)) a senhorita acompanhou dês do começo...vou sentir falta das reviews...((funga)).Noossa tu chorou OO' eu também...xD manteiga derretida³...tudo bem que eu sou sonserina mais fazer o que né? U.u

TheBlueMemory: Ahhhhhh siiiim musicas do Moulin Rouge liiindas \o/.iuahaiuhaiua foi lindo mesmo né? O cap mais fofo que eu já escrevi ((orgulhosa)) IAHiuhauiAHIUa sobreviveu moça...iahuiahai o menino-que-sobreviveu uiahauihuai essa foi ótima (( morrendo de rir)).Vaai esse é o ultimo...((olhos marejando)) mas ainda tem o epílogo!((respira fundo)).aiuAHIUhai nossa senhora!Como vocês são possivivas...uma diz que quer o Draco só pra ela e a outra diz que o Sevie é só dela...nossa senhora hein?Tudo bem tudo bem...o James é meu... ((olha pro lados rosnando )) uhahaua.Ah sim a senhorita aprontou com a sua amiga ú.u.Olha se eu fosse ela me vingaria xDDD ((nada vingativa)).Brigada moça!

Lamyer:AEEEW! ((reverencia )).Foooi...foi graças a senhorita...já que tu que me falou para melhorar e tal na "Hogwarts e uma historia" tu se lembra?Então..eu me esforcei e conseguiiii \o/.Nossa...tu gostou ((olhos brilhando)). Claro! A próxima fic...vai ter bastante Gina e Draco..ai você fica feliz xDD.EeEeEe finalmente a senhora apareceu por aquiii \o/.(( olhos marejando)) Brigada Lay...realmente mito obrigada T.T.Claro, claro..o cap ta aqui senhora xD.IAHuiahuI Não fala isso...vô pedi pra tu beta aquela do "QUADRIBOL" lembra?Então...se quiser :3.

Rafinha M. Potter: ((abraça Rafinha bem apertado)).Você nunca incomoda menina! ¬¬ Pode sempre me chamar...eu sempre vou falar contigo!Claro Claro...to com duas fics em mente...uma D/G que eu já te falei...e uma dos Marotos, então já t´tudo programadinho xD.huhuhu Tia Narcisa comanda \o/ que bom que você gostou da minha Narcisa!Ela é uma mulher de classe e saber interpreta-la é o Maximo \o/.Sim sim os vestidos liiindos!Eu fiquei um tempão imaginando como seria...ai saiu daquele jeito.Uhum...ficou fofo o Draco cantando e é..como vocês esperavam...((cora levemente)).IUAHiuaui olha lá!Mais uma pro complô "As possessivas" huahua um dia a gente acha Rafinha..pode ter certeza! XD .Yeap eu também não ganhei um Draquinho!Vamos fazer um abaixo assinado huahau xD.Nhaaai se tu vai chorar imagine eu menina?Meu bebe Draco ta indo embora (( entrando em depressão)) mas vai ter uma próxima...assim vai ficar melhor.E obrigada por deixar reviews e ter sempre me elogiado viu?

BeLLe M Potter: Que bom que tu amou a fic!Fico felicíssima! \o/ É pena mesmo que ta acabando..mas fazer o que né? T.T .Espero que goste desse cap!.

Beijos a todos!E não percam o Epílogo e a despedida ((assoa o nariz))

Má Evans.


End file.
